¿Alice,Jasper,algún problema?
by Alice Chance
Summary: A veces la relación de Alice y Jasper puede ser difícil aunque los demás no se den cuenta.
1. ¿Qué tienes en el cuello,Jazz 1

**Adelanto: Capítulo 2**

**Parte 1/2**

**Lo siento,chicas,pero es que mañana tengo examen de lengua y no me ha dado tiempo a terminar esto,mañana terminaré la parte 2/2...¡Lo prometo!**

**Prefiero dividir el capítulo en dos partes que dejarles sin nada...**

**Algunas me odiarán,si,lo siento...**

**Creo que fui algo cruel con Alice y Jasper...¿que opinan?**

**Alice's POV**

_-Edward,no preguntes que le ha pasado a mi brazo _-pensé sabiendo que el me oiría.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas en el porche,Alice? -me preguntó Edward sin dejar de mirar a Jasper.

Bufé y me levanté del sofá,abrimos la puerta y salimos de la casa.

-Dime -dije ya harta.

-¿Que le ha pasado a tu brazo? -me preguntó. -No habrá sido Jasper...¿verdad?

-¿Quieres que te mienta o te digo la verdad? -le reté.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno,eh...si,fue Jasper -le dije.

-¿Ha sido queriendo? -me preguntó mientras pellizcaba su tabique nasal con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-No lo sé,creo que no,en teoría ha sido mi culpa

-Alice...¿¡qué has hecho!

-Todo empezó con una apuesta con Emmett,si me dejaba tocar por Jasper perdía la apuesta,tendría que llevar lentilla rojas...luego,el idiota...de Emmett...me envió un mensaje a mi iPhone diciendo que perdería la apuesta,Jasper leyó el mensaje,se desbocó me empujó contra uno de mis armarios y...bueno,ha acabado así -dije acelerada.

Edward se acercó a mi brazo y lo examinó.

-¿Has llamado a Carlisle? -me preguntó.

-No,le ha llamado Jasper,dice que pronto estará bien

-Ya veremos,¿no crees que Jasper está un poco tenso estos días?Creo que no te habría hecho eso de no ser así

-Puede que tengas razón,¿me puedo ir ya? -le dije impaciente.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Subiré por el árbol,no quiero que Jasper me mire mal.

Abrí la puerta y Jazz se quedó mirándome.

Me senté con él en el sofá y me agarré a su visión que había tenido hace unos días no me gustaba nada.¿Jasper se iba?

-¿Podemos ir al bosque?Edward no para de cambiar de opinión sobre lo que va a hacer,me pone de los nervios

Jasper me cogió de la mano y en segundos ya estábamos en el bosque.

-¿Mejor? -me preguntó sentándose en el pasto.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y suspiré.

-Edward no te molestaba -dijo.

Me abalancé sobre Jasper -literalmente-,y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Me tomó por la cintura,me levantó de encima de él y me dejó en el suelo a su abrazó fuertemente.

-No quiero que te vayas -dije con los ojos llorosos.

-No me iré nunca,Alice -me susurró.

No sabía si creerle o no.

-Necesitas calmarte,por favor... -me pidió indirectamente que le dejara í con la cabeza y me apoyé en su pecho.

¿Me estaba calmando o me estaba durmiendo?

Una visión me despejó la mente:

_No sabía porqué,pero Jasper y yo estábamos en la cama,el no llevaba daba la espalda,yo estaba abrazada a él,me di cuenta de algo con horror,Jasper llevaba varios chupetones en el cuello,algunos en la y yo nunca hacíamos eso,estoy segura de que no he sido visión era cada vez más nítida..._

Me separé de él.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa -dije ía comprobar la visión.

Volvimos a casa,me tumbé en el sofá de nuestra habitación.

-Me cambiaré de camiseta -dijo Jasper indiferente.

Se quitó su camiseta y quedó con el pecho desnudo,fue al armario a coger otra camiseta.


	2. El plan de Jasper

**Adelanto: Capítulo 2**

**Parte 2/2**

**Juntaré las dos partes para quien no haya leído o le resulte difícil seguir la historia,una vez más,lo siento por los fallos en la historia,¿alguien sabe porqué demonios FF me borra algunas partes?**

**Alice's POV**

_-Me cambiaré de camiseta -dijo Jasper indiferente._

_Se quitó su camiseta y quedó con el pecho desnudo,fue al armario a coger otra camiseta._

Le seguí hacia el armario y le abracé por las espaldas.

Jasper me miró y sonrió.

-¿No que no podíamos? -preguntó pegándose a mí y acariciándome el vientre.

-Y no podemos,¿ahora no puedo abrazar a mi esposa?

Dejó que saltara un poco para rodear su cintura con mis piernas,quedando algo por encima de él.

Me besó el cuello,mientras yo inspeccionaba el había rastro de nada,Jasper sólo tenía sus Jasper,me siento mal por su antiguo destino...

Intenté subir un poco más y mirar la espalda de Jasper,tampoco había nada,que extraño,las visiones no suelen ser erróneas.

Me separé de él y salí de la habitación.

-¿Pero...? -dijo Jasper aún sorprendido.

Bajé al salón y me senté en el sofá.Minutos después,Jasper bajó las escaleras,me levantó del sofá,se echó de modo que tuviera delante exactamente para ver la televisión,me tomó por la cintura y me echó en el sofá delante de él,me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me pegó más a él.

No sabía porqué,pero la noche estaba resultando más larga de lo que ya era.

**Jasper's POV**

Minutos después de que Alice bajara al salón,bajé estaba echada en el sofá,la levanté,me eché en el sofá,de modo que tuviera delante de mi exactamente la televisión,tomé a Alice por sorpresa por la cintura y la eché en el sofá,delante de é su cintura con mis brazos y la pegué a mí.

Su estado de ánimo demostraba cansancio.¿Se ha cansado de mí?Procuraré no pensar en eso.

Cerré mis ojos,para relajarme,aunque no podía dormir.

Tenía que prepararle algo especial a Alice,aún me siento mal por lo que ocurrió con su brazo y me da miedo que si la toco podría rechazarme.

Un momento...Edward está arriba,en su habitación.¿Porqué ponía música romántica si no está con...?

Maldición.

Él sabía de la apuesta de Alice y Emmett,pues me controlaré,no tocaré a Alice,lo mismo alguna caricia o algún beso,nada más,no iba a jugar al juego de Edward.

-Sigues algo tensa,Alice -le recordé. -Te calmaré,no me dejas opción,no me gusta verte así.

En realidad no la calmaba,la estaba dejando por decirlo de algún modo...dormida,de modo que se quedó quieta en mis brazos.Sólo por gesto de caballerosidad,alcancé a coger una de las mantas que Edward traía para Bella y la puse encima de nuestros cuerpos.

Obviamente no necesitaba nada de calor.

Genial,ahora que estaba "dormida" no vería mis que yo no la dejara normal,Alice no se enteraría de nada.

Me levanté del sofá y tapé a Alice con la manta,tomé un cojín y se la puse debajo de su cabeza.

Fui a mi estudio y tomé un folio y un bolígrafo.

Escribí los pasos de mi plan:

1-Pedirle a Edward que me dé clases de piano

2-Comprar rosas y velas

3-Comprar un piano"a la carta"(Que se puede indicar como es,foto del piano en mi perfil)

4-Comprar un esmoquin nuevo

Doblé y guardé el folio en el bolsillo de mi chaleco.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y piqué en la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Sí? -dijo Edward conteniendo la sonrisa.

_-Necesito que me des algunas clases de piano -le pensé._

-¿Y eso? -me preguntó confundido.

_-Quiero darle una sorpresa a Alice -volví a pensar._

-Pero nos oirá y no será sorpresa...

-No te preocupes de eso,la dormí,sólo tenemos que moverla a mi habitación

Bajamos a gran velocidad al salón y tomé a Alice en brazos,Edward preparaba algunos de sus libros de música y algunas partituras.

Abrí la cama y dejé a Alice allí,tapada con las sábanas...se veía realmente quedé mirándola inconscientemente durante unos minutos,volví en mí.Me sentía mal por haber manipulado a Alice,le pediré disculpas luego.

Bajé al salón y Edward me dio la clase de piano y teoría musical que necesitaba.

Alice llevaba dormida unos cuatro días y yo daba clases con Edward sin és de todo eso pude aprender a tocar la canción Never Let You Go del niño ese que canta...¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Justine Beaver?¡No!Ya me acuerdo...Justin Bieber...

-Ahora la letra de la canción...

-Enserio,¿Edward? -le pregunté algo sarcástico. -¿Enserio tengo que aprenderme esa letra insufrible? -le pregunté suplicando.

-Una canción sin letra parece incompleta.

Me tendió una hoja con la letra de la canción:

"They say that hate has been sent

So let loose the talk of love

Before they outlaw the kiss

Baby, give me one last hug

There's a dream

That I've been chasing

Want so badly for it to be reality

And when you hold my hand

Then I understand

That it's meant to be

'Cuz baby when you're with me

It's like an angel came by

And took my to heaven

(Like you took me to heaven, girl)

'Cuz when I stare in your eyes

It couldn't be better

(I don't want you to go, oh, no, so)

So let the music it blast

We gon' do our dance

Praise the doubters on

They don't matter at all

'Cuz this life's too long

And this love's too strong

So baby know for sure

That I'll never let you go

I got my favorite girl

Not feeling no pain, no fear

(No pain, no pain, no pain)

Don't have a care in the world

Why would I, when you are here

(You are here, you are here)

There's a moment I've been chasing

And I finally caught it out on this floor

(On this floor, this floor)

Baby, there's no hesitation

No reservation

By taking a chance and more

Oh no, because

It's like an angel came by

And took me to heaven

(It's like you took me to heaven, girl)

'Cuz when I stare in your eyes

It couldn't be better

(I don't want you to go, oh, no, so)

So let the music it blast

We gon' do our dance

Praise the doubters on

They don't matter at all

'Cuz this life's too long

And this love's too strong

So baby know for sure

That I'll never let you go

It's like an angel came by

And took me to heaven

(It's like you took me to heaven, girl)

'Cuz when I stare in your eyes

It couldn't be better

(I don't want you to go, oh, no, so)

Take my hand, let's just dance

Watch my feet, follow me

Don't be scared, girl I'm here

If you didn't know, this is love

So let the music it blast

We gon' do our dance

Praise the doubters on

They don't matter at all

'Cuz this life's to long

And it's much to strong

So baby know for sure

That I'll never let you go

So don't fear

Don't you worry about a thing

I am here, right here

(I'll never let you go)

Don't shed a tear

Whenever you need me

I'll be here

(I'll never let you go)

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go"

**Segunda,Tercera y Cuarta fase del plan de Jasper en el siguiente capítulo,en teoría este capítulo y el anterior tendrían que estar unidos pero por circunstancias que expliqué ayer no pude terminar el capítulo.**

**Volviendo al capítulo,he de aclarar que NO soy fan de Justin Bieber,Believer o como demonios se escriba,sólo puse esa canción porque no se me ocurría otra,sinceramente.**

**Piano que Jasper encargará en mi perfil realidad es el piano de Greyson Chance,un cantante.**


	3. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo,Alice?

**¿Qué les parece la intención de Jasper?**

**¿Me he pasado?**

**Bueno,en el próximo capítulo volverán Emmett y descubrirá el secreto de porqué sabía que iba a perder la apuesta.**

**Y descubriremos que pasará,ya que Jasper y Alice se casan de nuevo :D.**

**Jasper's POV**

Fui a casa y desperté rápidamente a Alice con mi don y salté por la ventana.

-Jasper -me llamó Edward.

Me caí por el camino y miré furioso atrás.

-Puedes mover mi piano al bosque si lo necesitas -me ofreció Edward. -Yo mismo te ayudaré.

Volví a casa y entre los dos sacamos el piano al estaba preparado;las rosas,las velas y el volvió a casa y saqué de mi bolsillo un anillo de boda que había comprado hace unos años,para cuando estuviera preparado para pedirle a Alice matrimonio de nuevo.

Me puse a practicar la canción y la letra.

**Alice's POV**

Estaba en la cama,me...¿desperté?¿En serio?Una visión cruzó mi mente:

_Jasper estaba en un bosque hablando con una chica,no la podía distinguir,estaban caminando entre las llevaba un esmoquin y la chica un vestido negro._

Ignoré la visión y sacudí la cabeza levemente.

Bajé al salón y me encontré a Edward leyendo un libro.

Miró para mí y sonrió,luego volvió a su libro.

-¿Porqué estoy medio dormida y porqué estoy en pijama?¿Dónde está Jasper?Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba echada con Jasper hace unas horas en ese sofá -le grité a Edward.

-¿Hace unas horas?Alice,llevas cuatro días en cama...

-¿¡QUÉ!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde está Jasper? -le susurré a Edward suavemente,ya al borde del enfado.

-No lo sé

**Edward's POV**

Alice se desmayó y cayó al suelo.

-¿Alice?¿Alice?¡Alice! -le grité al ver que Alice no respondía. -Genial -bufé.

Tomé el móvil y llamé a Bella.

-¿Bella? -pregunté.

-Si,¿Edward?

-¿Podrías venir a la casa?

-Ajá,tardaré una media hora

Bella colgó el móvil y yo guardé el mío.

Tomé a Alice en cuello y la llevé al sofá.No avisaré a Jasper,Alice se recuperará en poco tiempo.

Volví a mi libro mientras intentaba esperar a Bella.

**Emmett's POV**

-¿Emmett qué te pasa? -me preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Eh?Nada...nada... -dudé.

En realidad estaba preocupado por perder la apuesta,¿no podría hacer nada con Rosalie?

Decidí que si perdía debía aprovechar el tiempo que pueda con Rose.

Corrí hacia ella,la tomé por la cintura y la eché en la cama.

**Alice's POV**

Me volví a...despertar.

Estaba en el sofá,de nuevo echada,¿qué demonios me pasa?

Edward estaba leyendo aún el libro.

-Vaya,ya te has recuperado,que rápido -dijo Edward mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Le miré confusa y subí a mi habitación.

Cogí mi móvil y decidí llamar a Bella.

-¿Bella?

-Dime,Alice,estoy llegando a casa,pero tengo el móvil en manos libres,¿qué sucede?

-Creo que Jasper me es infiel

-¿Qué?

-Todo empezó con una visión que he tenido hace unos días,hoy me dejó durante cuatro largos días dormida en nuestra cama y según Edward se fue ayer de noche a Port Angeles.

-Eso no es motivo,lo mismo estabas cansada y te dejó descansar

-Lo que tú digas,pero no es normal

-Estoy segura que Jasper nunca te haría eso,Alice,te lo estás imaginando ahí todo tú sola,bueno,ya hablaremos -dijo Bella. -Adiós -se despidió.

Me senté en una esquina a llorar,¿qué le pasaba a Jazz?

Sentí a Bella y a Edward subir por las escaleras.

Picaron a la puerta y entraron,Bella se agachó donde estaba yo.

-Alice,venga,estoy segura que no ha pasado nada -me intentó animar Bella.

-No sabes eso -le repliqué.

Sonó mi móvil,lo miré;era le iba a contestar,bastante daño me ha hecho y no le dejaría hacerme nada más.

Edward cogió mi móvil y vio que había un mensaje de voz,lo puso y me pasó el móvil.

_-¿Alice? -dijo Jasper. -Tienes que venir al bosque,un camino de velas te guiará,tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro_

Edward le susurró algo a Bella que no logré a entender.

-Alice,creo que debes ir,ponte un vestido,Jasper te está esperando

Bufé e hice lo que Edward me í de la casa y seguí un camino de velas.

Me llevó a un claro,en el bosque,Jasper estaba allí,como en mi visión.

-Ven -me dijo. -Demos un paseo -me tomó de la mano y caminamos.

Llegamos a un punto en el bosque,¿qué hacía ahí el piano de Edward?

-Siéntante -me dijo señalando una plataforma de madera en el suelo,cubierta de se sentó en el banco del piano y abrió un libro de partituras.¿Sabía tocar el piano?

Me pasó una hoja donde estaba la letra de una canción:

"Never Let You Go"

Jasper empezó a cantar y a tocar el piano,en realidad la canción era terminó hizo que me levantara.

-Sé que soy un monstruo,no te merezco,pero tú eres la única razón por la que aún sigo vivo y no me he suicidado,has iluminado mi vida desde que te conocí.Alice Cullen¿quieres casarte conmigo...de nuevo? -dijo Jasper arrodillándose y abriendo la cajita de que contenía un bonito anillo de boda.

Me quedé en estado de shock durante unos minutos.

-Si quiero -le dije abalanzándome-literalmente-sobre él.

El se levantó y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura.

-¿Porqué no me contestabas al teléfono? -me susurró preocupado.

-Estaba de bajón(Cuando te pones triste y no tienes ganas de nada) -respondí triste.


	4. Pobre Jasper

**Bueno,en este capítulo vuelven Emmett y descubrirá el secreto de porqué Emmett sabía que éste iba a perder la apuesta.Y descubriremos que pasará,ya que Jasper y Alice se casan de nuevo pobre Jasper se pasa mucho del capítulo intentando decidir donde ir a pasar su luna de es un poco mala con Jasper,pobrecito Jasper,nadie le deja estar con Alice.**

**Jasper's POV**

Tomé a Alice en brazos y volvimos a boda no la iba a organizar ella,Alice necesitaba un tiempo para relajarse,la organizarán Esme y diré luego a Alice que ella no organiza la boda,igual se alterará,bueno,no importa.

Por cierto,mañana vuelven Em y Rose... Emmett tendrá que darme algunas no quiere quizás deba tirarlo por las escaleras y llamarle pequeño Emmett unas cien veces...

-Ni se te ocurra -dijo mi pequeña Alice viendo mis intenciones.

-Anda,no te preocupes tanto por las cosas,cierra los ojos y relájate,volveremos a casa sin prisas -dije tranquilizá... descubriré a Emmett.

-¿El otro día te gustó dormir? -me burlé.

-Oye,es cierto,¿porqué me dormiste? -preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero,haciéndome sentir culpable.

Soy un monstruo

-Ah,no sé -dije sarcásticamente,refiriéndome a lo del piano y a todo.

Me golpeó levemente en el hombro y reímos.

Acaricié una de sus mejillas y aparté un mechón de pelo.

Llegamos a casa y Emmett y Rosalie estaban hablando con Edward.

Un momento...¿¡CUÁNDO HABÍAN LLEGADO!

-Jasper,¡hermano! -dijo Emmett dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Si,tú alégrate de verme,verás lo que te haré...

Alice me miró e hizo una mueca,yo sólo sonreí,ella se sentó en el sofá,Emmett se sentó a su lado y le susurró algo que ni pude escuchar.

Hice que Emmett sintiera miedo.

Él se levantó rápidamente del sofá y buscó por todo el salón "algo".

-¿Emmett,que diablos buscas? -preguntó Rosalie molesta.

-Eh...nada...nada... -dijo dudoso. -Donde estarán las estúpidas... -empezó a decir Emmett.

-¿Cámaras? -dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sobresaltado.

-Buscas tus cámaras,¿no?Las que instalaste para ver si Alice infringía las reglas de la apuesta -sonreí.

Me agaché al sofá y saqué de debajo las cámaras de Emmett.

En teoría esas cámaras estaban conectadas inalámbrica-mente al MacBook Pro de Emmett.

Por suerte,Emmett se había llevado el MacBook Pro equivocado.

-¿Cómo diantres sabías? -refunfuñó Emmett mientras me cogía sus cámaras y su MacBook Pro.

-En realidad no me di cuenta de que era tu MacBook Pro hasta ayer,intenté mirar mi correo,pero vi una carpeta llamada: Vídeos,Apuesta é y vi tu plan,aparte,Alice ya me había dicho de la apuesta.

-Eh...puedo explicarlo... -dijo Emmett nervioso.

-Y...Emmett...no me habías dicho nada de esa apuesta,¿verdad? -dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos,poniendo su expresión seria y furiosa. -Ya que has perdido la apuesta...¿se puede saber que es lo que pasará?

-Bueno yo...eh...no podré hacer nada contigo durante un mes... -Emmett bajó la cabeza.

-¡Cabeza buque!¡Cabeza melón! -le gritó subió para su habitación.

-Genial... -bufó ó por las escaleras e intentó abrir la puerta. -Rose,déjame pasar...yo...

Bien!Mi venganza se ha cumplido...

-Un momento,Emmett ha perdido,lo que significa que...has ganado,debemos celebrarlo -le susurré pegándome a ella y acariciándole suavemente el vientre con el dedo índice.

-No,ahora no podemos,tengo que llamar a Bella

Suspiré

Si,seguro,si es que al final por una cosa o por otra me quedaré sin mi Alice.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi estudio,tenía que planear la luna de miel.

Abrí la puerta y tomé la MacBook Pro que Emmett se había llevado por error,un folio,un bolígrafo,mi globo terráqueo,y mis mapamundis Físicos-Políticos,lo puse todo encima de la mesa y me propuse a hacer una lista de posibles destinos.

En blanco.

Me he quedado en blanco,no se me ocurre nada.

Me tumbé en el sofá de mi estudio,mirando hacia el techo,a pensar.

De pronto picaron a la puerta.

-Puedo pasar,¿Jazz? -preguntó una dulce y melodiosa voz de soprano.

Rápidamente guardé debajo del sofá el bolígrafo y el folio,el destino de nuestra luna de miel será especial y secreto.

-Eh...si,pasa -le dije,aún tumbado en el sofá,tratando de concentrarme.

-¿Estás bien? -me dijo preocupada.

-Sí,sí -dije mirándola dulcemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada,vine aquí a pensar -le dije tranquilamente.

-Entonces creo que no me necesitas aquí -me sonrió.

Se levantó del sofá,me dio un beso en la mejilla,y se mordió levemente y de forma tan sexy...que no se como hice para no levantarme rápidamente y pegarla contra la pared.

-Alice,no... -la intenté detener.

-Adiós,Jazz -se despidió. -Nos vemos luego -añadió alegremente.

No puedo esperar a nuestra boda y a nuestra luna de miel...

Alguien volvió a picar a la puerta.¿Sería Alice de nuevo?

-¿Jasper,puedo pasar? -preguntó una voz era Emmett,el no pediría pasar.

-Pasa,Edward -dije.

-¿Qué te pasa,hermano?Me estás dando dolor de cabeza con tu "concentración" -se burló Edward.

-Estoy planeando la luna de miel -le dije a Edward.

-Y no tienes nada claro de donde ir,¿cierto? -sonrió.

-Búrlate lo que quieras,aunque ya llevo mi tiempo pensándolo,Alice vino y me desconcertó,me dejó en blanco -me encogí de crucé los brazos y me acomodé bien en el sofá.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

-¿Me dejas tu bolígrafo,tu MacBook y tus mapas? -me pidió Edward levantándose de la silla donde se había sentado.

-Claro

Edward se pasó como dos horas buscando en mapas,buscando en el MacBook y escribiendo destinos en el papel.

-Bueno,he buscado algunos sitios,no te preocupes,Alice se lo pasará bien contigo estéis donde estéis,sólo importa el amor -vaya,Edward parecía muy convencido.

-Iré a casa de Bella,volveré mañana,cuando amanezca -se despidió.

Ya era de noche,el día había pasado realmente rápido,decidí mirar la lista que había hecho Edward.

-Jazz,¿puedo pasar? -preguntó Alice.

Hoy estaba cansado,aunque eso no fuera posible,Alice me ayudaría a alegrarme la noche.

-Sí,pasa -le dije.

Alice abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Hola -la saludé. -Ven -dije abriendo mis brazos.

Se sentó en mi regazo,apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Has estado aquí todo el día,no has salido de aquí,¿estás bien?Edward me dijo que realmente le estabas dando dolores de cabeza.

-¿No deberías haberlo visto ya? -le susurré al oído tentándola.

-Sí,debería haberlo visto,y eso me preocupa -dijo sentándose en el sofá y separándome de mí. -Supongo que querrás seguir pensando,te veré luego -suspiró Alice. -Estaré en el salón.

-No,Alice...quédate... -le dije levantándome resignado del sofá.

Ella se rió levemente y corrió hacia abajo.¿A sí que quería jugar eh?

Le seguí,antes de que Alice llegara a las escaleras la alcancé y le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos.

-No...no bajes -le dije besándole el cuello.


	5. La visión de Alice

**Este capítulo lo mismo es algo aburrido,pero quería destacar el amor que se tienen Alice y Jasper.**

**JxA 4ever!**

**Jasper's POV**

-No...no bajes -le dije besándole el cuello. -Además tenemos que hablar -puso sus manos sobre mi pecho. -Anda,vamos a nuestra habitación.

Llegamos a la habitación y se sentó en nuestra cama.

-Ejem...pensaba organizar nuestra luna de miel en secreto,pero no estoy seguro de lo que quieres,¿dónde te gustaría ir? -le pregunté tumbándome en la cama.

Ella se tumbó a mi lado,a pensar.

-Jasper,no importa donde vayamos,lo que importa es que te tengo conmigo,sólo importa el amor que nos tengamos -me dijo Alice.

¿Habían estado hablando Edward y Alice?Eso era exactamente lo que Edward me había dicho.

-Bueno,he pensado en ir a una isla cerca de Queensland -le susurré al oído sonriendo.

En realidad mi plan no era ir a esa isla hasta el cumpleaños de Alice,pero no se me ocurría ningún otro ás allí estaremos solos.

-¿En serio?¿Una isla? -preguntó incrédula.

-Isla Alice -le sonreí.

Las emociones que ella tenía eran de alegría.

-¿Y eso? -me preguntó. -¿Desde cuando hay una isla que se llama Isla Alice?

-Bueno,antes de pedirte matrimonio llamé a Carlisle para informarle de que te pediría casarte conmigo,no estaba seguro si me aceptarías de nuevo,pero él decidió darnos ya nuestro regalo de boda,y de ahí viene Isla Alice.

Ella se abalanzó encima de mi -literalmente- y me besó.La aparté de mí,no soy vengativo,y menos con mi Alice,pero ahora comprendería lo que me ha hecho pasar estos días rechazándome. Hmm...hasta la primera noche de luna de miel no haré nada con Alice.

-Ah,por cierto,no organizarás la boda -le dije abrazándola fuertemente y reteniéndola en mis brazos.

-Da igual -me intentó besar de nuevo.

-Bueno,tengo que ir a ducharme,estoy cansado,me relajaré -le dije esquivándola.

Alice me miró confusa.

Tomé una toalla,fui al vestidor a desvestirme y me enrollé la toalla al rededor de la cintura.

Salí del vestidor,Alice aún estaba en la cama,tumbada,atravesé la habitación y entré en el bañé la puerta del baño con cerrojo,no me agradaría una visita de Alice mientras me ducho.

Sentí a Alice levantarse de la cama y sentarse apoyada en la ...¿llorando?

Me preocupé por Alice,pero realmente necesitaba una se me quitaba la imagen de Alice intenté calmar un poco sin que se diera cuenta.

Me duché,cogí mi toalla,me sequé el cuerpo y me la enrollé de nuevo alrededor de la cintura.

Abrí el cerrojo,quería ver lo que le pasaba a í que se levantaba y se echaba rápidamente encima de la í la puerta y vi que aún una lágrima inoportuna recorría su rostro,aunque lo intentara ocultar.

-Alice,¿estás bien? -le pregunté acercándome a ella,dándole un beso por donde había pasado esa lágrima para secarla.

Ella giró la cabeza,rechazándome de nuevo...,genial.

Me encogí de hombros y volví al vestidor para elegir otra ropa.

Cuando me vestí volví a la habitación,no soportaba ver a Alice así,¿qué le había hecho yo?

Alice estaba echada en la cama todaví tomé en brazos -ella no se resistió a mi fuerza-,y la tumbé en el sofá.

Levanté sus piernas con una delicadeza innecesaria,para ponerlas luego encima de las mías.

-Alice,hablo en serio,dime que es lo que te ocurre -le dije serio.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-En fin...me has obligado -le advertí. -Si no me dices que te pasa no te dirigiré la palabra en lo que es un buen tiempo,créeme,puedo hacerlo -le susurré al oído.

Ella se levantó y se sentó en mi regazo.

-Lo que pasa,Jazz... -empezó a decir. -Me siento mal por haber aceptado esa apuesta con Emmett,teníamos la oportunidad de estar solos y la eché a perder,creo que estás enfadado conmigo.

-No estoy enfadado contigo,Alice -le susurré al oído mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho y pasaba mis dedos por su hermoso pelo corto.

Alice paró de llorar y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Estás ya mejor? -le pregunté.

-Si -respondió sincera.

-Mas te vale,no soportaba verte así,es como si...me clavaras una estaca en el pecho.

-No puedo imaginar a una persona más atenta conmigo que tú,Jazz

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté.

-Jasper -me llamó,yo me di la vuelta. -Ya sabía que la boda la iban a organizar Rose y Esme,con Esme no he hablado aún,Rosalie lleva toda la tarde trabajando en ello -me sonrió.

Bajé al salón y me senté con Edward en el sofá.

Recordé la conversación que había tenido con Alice:

**FlashBack**

_-Alice,hablo en serio,dime que es lo que te ocurre -le dije serio._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-En fin...me has obligado -le advertí. -Si no me dices que te pasa no te dirigiré la palabra en lo que es un buen tiempo,créeme,puedo hacerlo -le susurré al oído._

_Ella se levantó y se sentó en mi regazo._

_-Lo que pasa,Jazz... -empezó a decir. -Me siento mal por haber aceptado esa apuesta con Emmett,teníamos la oportunidad de estar solos y la eché a perder,creo que estás enfadado conmigo._

_-No estoy enfadado contigo,Alice -le susurré al oído mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho y pasaba mis dedos por su hermoso pelo corto._

_Alice paró de llorar y me abrazó fuertemente._

_-¿Estás ya mejor? -le pregunté._

_-Si -respondió sincera._

_-Mas te vale,no soportaba verte así,es como si...me clavaras una estaca en el pecho._

_-No puedo imaginar a una persona más atenta conmigo que tú,Jazz_

**Fin de FlashBack**

¿En serio pensó que me enfadé con ella?

A ver,obvio que me enfadé,pero,¿aún cree que siento rencor por eso?

-Se siente mal porque cree que como la has esquivado -dios sabe cuantas veces- pues estás enfadado con ella -dijo Edward respondiendo a mis pensamientos.

Yo suspiré.

**Alice's POV**

En estos momentos desearía ser Edward para saber en lo que piensa Jasper.

-¡No,créeme que no quieres,Alice! -gritó Edward desde el salón.

No me merezco a un hombre como a Jasper,le puso mi nombre a una isla,se preocupa por mí...y yo le he tratado a sí.

**Jasper's POV**

Si pudiera,desearía ser Edward para saber en lo que piensa Alice,¿en serio se preocupa por que yo la esquivo?¿En serio?

-Si,en serio,deja ya de pensar en eso,te andas preocupando por nada -dijo Edward. -Alice te quiere,y tú a ella,pareja inseparable,irrompible,blah blah bla

Quizás Edward tenía razón.

-Si que tengo razón -dijo Edward respondiendo a mis pensamientos.

-Deja de hacer eso

-¿El qué?

-Responder a mis pensamientos -le dije levantándome del sofá. -Iré a mi estudio,allí podré pensar con claridad.

Subí las escaleras y atravesé el pasillo de arriba para llegar a mi estudio,pasé por nuestra habitación,Alice estaba en el sofá,echada...¿pensando?

-¿Estás bien,cariño? -le dije dulcemente asomándome al marco de la puerta.

-Si,sólo pienso -me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Entonces adiós,te veré luego -suspiré.

Últimamente la veía un poco recaída.

**Alice's POV**

-¿Estás bien,cariño? -le dije dulcemente asomándome al marco de la puerta.

-Si,sólo pienso -me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Entonces adiós,te veré luego -suspiré.

Con sólo llamarme cariño hizo que me sintiera peor.

Realmente necesitaba relajarme.

Me levanté del sofá y me tumbé en la los vampiros pudiéramos dormir...sería todo más fácil.

-Jasper -le llamé. -¿Puedes venir?

En menos de un segundo Jasper estaba en mi puerta.

-Dime -me dijo cariñosamente mientras se acercaba a mi para sentarse en la cama conmigo.

-Necesito estar contigo -dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Él estaba tumbado en la cama y yo estaba a su lado.

-¿Puedo saber que es en lo que pensabas? -me dijo acariciándome una mejilla.

Entonces vi algo que alegró mi expresión.

Visión

Jasper y yo estábamos en el altar.

Yo, Jasper Hale,te quiero a ti,Alice Cullen como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida -dijo Jasper mirándome dulcemente.

Yo, Alice Cullen te quiero a ti,Jasper Hale como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida -le dije sinceramente.

-¿Quieres ser mi mujer?

-Si,quiero

-¿Quieres ser mi marido?

-Si,quiero

-Yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida

-Yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida

-Jasper Hale,¿quieres recibir a Alice como esposa,y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas,en la salud y en la enfermedad,y,así,amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? -preguntó el sacerdote a Jasper.

-Si,quiero -dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Alice Cullen,¿quieres recibir a Jasper como esposo,y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas,en la salud y en la enfermedad,y,así,amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? -me preguntó el sacerdote.

-Si,quiero -dije mirando a Jasper a los ojos.

-El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad -recitó el sacerdote.

-Alice,recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti -dijo poniéndome el anillo.

-Jasper,puedes besar a la novia -dijo el sacerdote sonriendo.

Jasper sonrió,me tomó de la cintura y me dio un suave beso,lo siguiente vendría en la luna de miel.

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron,sobre todo Emmett.

Fin de visión

-¿Alice?¡Alice! -me zarandeó Jasper. -¿Que has visto?

Yo sonreí y le di un beso.

-No puedo esperar a darnos de nuevo el _Si quiero_


	6. La Boda

**Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto,pero no tenía inspiración,bueno,seré buena y hoy subiré otro capí y Jasper ya están en Queensland(Australia)En su isla,Weeee én siento haberme adelantado MUCHO a la boda,pero me hacía ilusión,ustedes me comprenden :C.**

**(La ropa de Alice y Jasper para el banquete está en mi perfil :B)**

**Jasper's POV**

-¿Alice?¡Alice! -zarandeé a Alice. -¿Que has visto?

Ella sonrió y me dio un beso.

-No puedo esperar a darnos de nuevo el _Si quiero_

La miré confuso,¿que habría visto?

Se levantó y salió a la terraza de la habitación.

-Carlisle y Esme están por llegar,llegan en diez minutos -me anunció alegremente.Y se marchó de la habitación con ese andar tan grácil y natural que sólo ella tenía.

En serio,necesita relajarse,como ahora esta alegre,dentro de diez minutos ya está triste.

Bajé al salón y me senté en uno de los se acercó a mi y se sentó en mi regazo,yo pasé una de mis manos por su cintura.

Oímos el Mercedes de Carlisle aparcar afuera y Edward fue a abrir la y Rosalie bajaron las escaleras a recibir a nuestros padres,intenté tranquilizar a Rose con mi don,para que no estropeara la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo -dijo Edward estrechándole la mano a Carlisle y abrazando a Esme.

Estuvimos durante casi toda la noche contándoles a nuestros padres lo que había sucedido estos días.

Carlisle ya había informado a Esme de que me casaré de nuevo con Alice.

Alice había ido a casa de Bella muy de seguido y así pasaron dos meses.

Rosalie y Esme habían preparado una boda preciosa,el vestido de Alice era adorable y Rose y Esme no habían invitado a muchas personas,esa última fue petición mía,me gusta que haya invitados,pero preferimos algo de privacidad,la noche anterior a la boda...

-¿Estás nerviosa? -le susurré a Alice mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-Bastante

-Mira el lado bueno,no hay despedida de soltero

Alice se rió levemente.

-¿Por qué?¿Te asusta lo que pueda planear Emmett? -se burló.

-Pues sí,y si crees que Rosalie te hubiera dejado en paz sin despedida de soltera estás demasiado y realmente equivocada -le susurré al oído.

**Alice's POV**

Hablando con Jazz la noche se pasó rapidísimo,Rosalie me peinó y Esme me maquilló,Bella estaba a mi lado,tranquilizándome.

Llegó la hora de la boda,fui agarrada del brazo de Edward al altar,Jasper estaba junto al sacerdote,me estaba esperando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward me sonrió y me dejó al lado de Jasper.

Todo fue igual que la visión.

-Yo, Jasper Hale,te quiero a ti,Alice Cullen como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida -dijo Jasper mirándome dulcemente.

Yo, Alice Cullen te quiero a ti,Jasper Hale como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida -le dije sinceramente.

-¿Quieres ser mi mujer?

-Si,quiero

-¿Quieres ser mi marido?

-Si,quiero

-Yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida -dijo Jasper.

-Yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida -le dije a Jasper.

-Jasper Hale,¿quieres recibir a Alice como esposa,y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas,en la salud y en la enfermedad,y,así,amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? -preguntó el sacerdote a Jasper.

-Si,quiero -dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Alice Cullen,¿quieres recibir a Jasper como esposo,y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas,en la salud y en la enfermedad,y,así,amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? -me preguntó el sacerdote.

-Si,quiero -dije mirando a Jasper a los ojos.

-El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad -recitó el sacerdote.

-Alice,recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti -dijo poniéndome el anillo.

-Jasper,puedes besar a la novia -dijo el sacerdote sonriendo.

Jasper sonrió,me tomó de la cintura y me dio un suave beso.

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron,sobre todo Emmett.

-Whoooo,¡vivan los novios! -gritó Emmett.

Rosalie le dio un codazo y le fulminó con la mirada,Emmett se sentó en el banco de nuevo.

Jasper y yo volvimos a casa a cambiarnos,yo me puse un vestido negro,abierto por varios sitios,y Jasper un traje negro con corbata.

Bajamos al banquete y fuimos a saludar a todos.

Cuando se terminó el banquete Edward y Emmett llevaron todas nuestras maletas al coche,para viajar hacia Queensland.

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren un globo y un helado por parte de nuestro hermoso Jazz denle al review :D<strong>


	7. Luna de Miel

**¡Bienvenidos a Isla Alice (Queensland,Australia)!**

**Bueno,siento( o no ) decirles que en este capítulo hay lemmon,a ver,los que quieran leerlo que lo lean,y los que no pues que pasen de este capítulo,yo que sé.**

**Si se les ocurren algunas ideas para el próximo capítulo me dicen en un review.**

**PD:. Perdón por usar aveces dos lenguajes a la vez,pero es que tengo raíces Españolas y Mexicanas :B.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Dejé las maletas en el suelo y tomé rápidamente a Alice en brazos para que no me viera venir.

Alice se rió levemente.

-¿Qué pasa,no te gusta? -le susurré tristemente al oído.

-Si me gusta -me besó en la mejilla. -No lo vi venir

-Esa era la gracia -le susurré al oído.

Decidí que,con Alice aún en brazos,le enseñaría la casa.

-Éste es el salón -dije mientras salía del porche y entraba al salón.

-¿Qué hace aquí un piano? -preguntó Alice curiosa.

Le sonreí e ignoré la pregunta.

-Esta es la cocina...que no se que hace aquí,si no la necesitamos,pero bueno,pensé que querrías una casa completa -me encogí de hombros.

-Es muy bonita,Jazz,no te preocupes -me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Esta es nuestra habitación,espera,iré a por las maletas -dejé a Alice sobre la cama y volví al porche a por nuestras maletas.

Las recogí y las llevé a la habitación.

-Bueno,seguimos el recorrido -le sonreí mientras la tomaba en brazos de nuevo. -Este es el baño,no se si es demasiado grande -suspiré.

En cierto modo el baño era gigante,era más grande que nuestra habitación,y eso ya era decir.

La llevé en brazos hasta el porche trasero de la casa,ahí había un embarcadero,tenía dos botes para dar un paseo romántico por el mar.

Volvimos a la casa y dejé a Alice en el salón.

-Iré a darme una ducha -dijo Alice.

-Yo me cambiaré e iré a la playa -le dije tranquilamente -Te espero.

**Alice's POV**

-Iré a darme una ducha -le dije a Jasper.

-Yo me cambiaré e iré a la playa -me dijo tranquilamente -Te espero.

Me dirigí a la habitación,me desvestí y me envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Abrí el grifo de agua caliente,me puse bajo el chorro de agua,cerré los ojos y respiré lenta y profundamente.

Cuando terminé de ducharme salí del baño y miré derecha a izquierda a ver si Jasper estaba por ahí.

-Bueno,él se lo pierde -murmuré mientras me encogía de hombros.

Me puse un bikini simple de color negro de dos piezas y salí de la casa en rumbo a la playa,con mi Jasper.

Vi a Jasper tumbado en la arena,se veía totalmente relajado,Jasper llevaba un bañador blanco de tumbé a su lado,abrazándolo,intentando no romper con el silencio.

-Hola -me dijo besándome el cuello.

-Hola -le saludé sonriendo.

-Tienes buen aspecto,¿te ha sentado bien la ducha? -preguntó mirándome dulcemente.

-Si -dije cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en el sonido de las olas.

La luna estaba reflejada en el agua,y eso daba un ambiente de relajación mas que agradable.

Ahora estaba completamente relajada,Jasper pasó sus brazos por mi había visto venir a Jasper y realmente no lo entiendo,puedo ver el futuro,sí,pero Jasper me pone nerviosa,tanto que ni si quiera puedo tener una visión,clara,exacta,ní manos,aún en mi cintura me parecían cálidas,aunque eso fuera claramente imposible,pero siento como si sus manos pertenecieran a mi cuerpo,y a ningún lugar más.

Jasper se acercó a mi rostro,hasta estar a unos centímetros,antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos,él me sonrió.

-Me alegra verte tan relajada -dijo Jasper. -Últimamente estabas muy nerviosa y agobiada -dijo triste.

-Pues no sólo yo estaba agobiada -dije mientras que,con un movimiento rápido me colocaba encima de él.

**Jasper's POV**

Imité su movimiento,para colocarme encima de ella,con cuidado de no cargar mi peso en su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la besé.

No fue un beso como los que nos dábamos normalmente,éste era un beso largo,me alegro de estar aquí con Alice,y no en casa,con Emmett riéndose a más no poder detrás de la puerta de nuestra habitación y Edward correteando por nuestras mentes.

Ahora estábamos SOLOS y podía hacer todo lo que por culpa de aquella maldita apuesta de Emmett no pudimos hacer.

Alice enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me levanté para ir a nuestra habitación.

Ella besaba mi cuello y yo trataba de mantenerla pegada a mi cuerpo.

Llegamos a la habitación y recosté a Alice lentamente en la cama,me puse encima de ella,le besé varias veces en el cuello,ella enredó sus manos en mi pelo rubio,Alice jadeaba buscando el oxígeno que no necesitaba respirar.

De vez en cuando,yo mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Alice acariciaba cada centímetro de mi piel que tenía oportunidad de respiraba profunda y entrecortadamente en su cuello cuando Alice hizo eso.

Una mano recorrió mi pecho,acariciando suavemente cada cicatriz que estaba por el sólo podía observar a Alice.

Cuando subió para besarme aproveché,le desabroché la primera pieza de aquel irresistible bikini y se lo deslicé por los brazos para quitáé una de mis manos hasta uno de sus pechos y lo acaricié suavemente.

Dejé una hilera de besos desde sus labios,y fui bajando por la garganta,los pechos,hasta su acaricié la cintura con las yemas de los dedos,y los gemidos ahogados de mi pequeña Alice eran deliciosos para mí.Escalé con besos hasta su boca de nuevo,le di suaves besos por detrás de la deslizó una mano por encima de mi bañador,no pude reprimir un fuerte í el rostro en su cuello mientras ella seguía acariciando mi erección,y yo intentaba ahogar esos gemidos de la única manera que tenía:jadeando.

Alice me besó,pero esta vez con menos delicadeza y más pasió quité la segunda pieza de su bikini y ella me quitó mi bañador.

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y me besó en los í una de sus piernas para rodear mi cintura con é en ella poco a ya estaba totalmente dentro de Alice empecé a mover mis caderas en su interior.

Gemí entrecortadamente y esperé a que ella fuera la que decidiera aumentar o no la ó levemente con la é su otra pierna en torno a mi agarré fuertemente al borde de la ventana,para soportar todo aquel placer que estaba sintiendo,por desgracia la rompí,ya que era de madera.

-Tranquilo -me susurró Alice acariciando mi rostro.

Nuestros gritos y gemidos se hicieron más y cada vez más frecuentes,por el bien de Alice,yo mordía las almohadas,para evitar morderla a ella,la velocidad también iba e iba en é mi rostro en su cuello y llegando al final susurré su nombre.

Me tumbé al lado de Alice y la abracé.

Alice se volvió a poner su bikini negro y yo me volví a poner mi bañador juntos de la mano por la playa,en varias ocasiones cogí a Alice a caballito(N/a:En la espalda) y corrimos por la arena.

Cuando nos cansamos,volvimos a se dejó caer sobre el sofá.Me acerqué lentamente a ella y levanté sus piernas delicadamente para luego ponerlas sobre las mías.

Tomé el mando a distancia de la televisión y la encendí.

Bufé,no sabía que poner.

-Mira a ver si hay algo que te gustaría ver -suspiré mientras le pasaba el mando a Alice.

Ella buscó entre los canales hasta que pudo encontrar un programa de moda.

-¿Podemos ver este canal? -me preguntó Alice.

-Claro,aunque yo voy a estar la mayoría del tiempo observándote a ti.

Y cumplí mi promesa,Alice estaba viendo ese programa sobre moda,la mantendría distraída durante un buen rato,mientras que yo la observaba a ella.

No sabía ni como una criatura tan adorable,hermosa,feliz y sobre todo con tanto poder para amar,había acabado conmigo.

Después de tantos años yo no me lo podía creer aún,tampoco me creía que hace unas horas estábamos en el altar casándonos de nuevo.

-Saldré un momento al porche a tomar el aire -dijo Alice levantándose.

Alice salió del salón y fue al porche,a mirar las estrellas.

Creo que habría que mandar a reparar lo del dormitorio...seguro que ahora estaría cubierto de plumas de las almohadas y varias cosas rotas.

Me eché en el sofá a esperar a que Alice llegara.

Cuando Alice llegó la tomé por la cintura y la eché delante de mi en el sofá,de forma que mi barbilla quedara en uno de sus hombros y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

Nos pasamos así unas horas,hasta que empezaba a amanecer.

Le mordí a Alice suavemente el lóbulo de una de sus orejas.Y pegó un leve gemido.

-Está amaneciendo,¿vamos a verlo juntos a la playa? -le susurré al oído sonriendo.

Nos levantamos del sofá y fuimos juntos de la mano a la playa,nos sentamos en la arena,pasé uno de mis brazos por la cintura de Alice y ella apoyó su cabeza en uno de mis hombros.

-Esto es precioso -dijo Alice.


	8. Si te hace feliz

**Junté lo del trailer del capítulo con el fanfic para que no se me pierdan y tengan que volver atrás.**

**Dañaré 7 rosas por cada lectora que lea y no deje Review,les tengo vigiladas e.e**

**Jasper's POV**

Nos levantamos del sofá y fuimos juntos agarrados de la mano a la playa,nos sentamos en la arena,pasé uno de mis brazos por la cintura de Alice y ella apoyó su cabeza en uno de mis hombros.

-Esto es precioso -dijo Alice. -Me lo estoy pasando realmente bien,¿y tú?

-Mientras estés tú aquí conmigo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo y nadie me podrá quitar esa felicidad -le sonreí.

Nos tumbamos en la arena,la rodeé por la cintura y le di un beso.

Cuando el sol ya predominaba en el cielo volvimos a casa.

Alice se fue de caza y yo fui a la sala de ejercicio(N/a:un mini-gimnasio personal)para ponerme en forma.

En realidad no era un capricho mío,le había prometido a Emmett que tras la vuelta de mi luna de miel le echaría la revancha de pelea de lucha libre.Él estaba que echaba chispas porque yo le había ganado...y ganaré de nuevo otra vez.

Media hora haciendo abdominales,otra media hora con las pesas,una hora nadando y media hora corriendo por la playa.

Cuando terminé de hacer ejercicio volví a casa,Alice aún no había fui a duchar con agua fría,me cambié de bañador-ahora escogí uno de color negro- y me eché en la é los ojos -aunque no pudiera dormir-,y respiré profundamente.

Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco,pero no podía.

Fui al salón y tomé un disco de la estantería,me dirigí al Estéreo Hi-Fi y puse el CD para tumbé en el sofá e hice lo mismo que había hecho cuando estaba en la cama: cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

Cuando me di cuenta Alice estaba sentada a mi lado,en el apoyabrazos acariciándome el rostro.

-Hola -dije sonriendo.

-Hola -me dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio? -me preguntó curiosa.

-Si,¿porqué? -le pregunté acomodándome bien en el sofá,dejándole sitio para que se pudiera echar.

-Aparte de que lo he visto... -me sonrió. -Recuerda que no llevas camiseta y se nota algo

-Oh -murmuré. -Iré a ponerme una camiseta si es lo que quieres -me encogí de hombros tentándola.

-Hmm...no,quédate así -me sonrió.

-Iré a cambiarme -dijo Alice feliz.

Alice entró a nuestra habitación,pasaron diez minutos,pero no volvió al salón,¿le había ocurrido algo?

-Alice,cariño...¿estás bien? -le pregunté asomándome al marco de la necesitaba saber la respuesta,yo sabía que era Alice con otro de sus bajones de ánimo,como los que tenía en casa últimamente.

No hubo respuesta.

Entré en la habitación y vi a Alice en la cama llorando.

-¿Alice?

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y me tiró un cojín.

-Eh,eh,tranquila -le dije esquivando el cojín. -¿Se puede saber que te ocurre,Alice?

-¿¡Que qué me ocurre? -me gritó.

Yo me acerqué a Alice despacio.

-A...a ver -tartamudeó. -¿En qué estabas pensando?¡Emmett te hará daño! -me gritó.

¿En serio?¿La promesa que le hice a Emmett?

-Alice,cálmate...

-¡No quiero calmarme!Jasper,lo he visto

-Tus visiones pueden cambiar,Alice,no significa nada -le tranquilicé. -Además...ya había ganado otra pelea contra Emmett,ganarle de nuevo será fácil,no pasará nada,es un juego

-¡Si,un juego para ti,luego soy yo la que te tiene que aguantar y cuidarte si te hace algo!

-Tranquilízate...

Estuvimos como una hora discutiendo,ella me gritó como nunca lo había hecho,el dormitorio quedó todo roto,en alguna ocasión Alice me había empujado furiosa contra los armarios,yo retenía mi furia y me aguantaba,no quería hacerle daño.

La dejé dormida por unas dos horas,la metí en la cama,la tapé con las sábanas y me fui a la playa.

**Alice's POV**

Volví a tomar conciencia de mi en un rato,al parecer Jasper me había vuelto a dormir para tranquilizarme,eso no me gustaba nada.

Salí de la casa y vi a Jasper en la playa tirando rocas al agua.

Había sido un poco ruda,pero tiene que comprenderlo,Emmett era muy bruto y aunque fuera sin querer podría romperle algo a Jasper,como hace unos meses Jasper me hizo a mi.

Como pensé que Jasper no quería hablar conmigo me senté en el porche.

Jasper se dirigió para la casa,cuando llegó al porche ni siquiera me miró.

-Jasper -le llamé.

-Dime -me dijo dulcemente,aparentemente no estaba molesto.

-¿No...no estás molesto? -le pregunté dudosa.

-No -respondió simplemente. -No fue culpa de Emmett,también fue mía por aceptar la revancha -se encogió de hombros. -Pero también es cierto que últimamente te preocupas demasiado por las cosas

-¿Tú crees?

-Tengo una idea -dijo Jasper cogiéndome rápidamente en brazos. -Debes tomártelo todo con más calma -abrió la puerta y entramos a la habitación.

Jasper hizo que me desvistiera y me colocara boca abajo.

-Te daré un masaje -me sonrió.

Jasper refregó sus manos con aceite especial y empezó a recorrer toda mi espalda con sus frías pero relajantes manos,aunque a veces las bajaba hasta mis glúteos..."accidentalmente",pero la verdad no me importaba,me encantaba sentir las manos de Jasper recorrer mi cuerpo; él sonreía; le gustaba hacerme feliz.

-¿Te gusta? -me preguntó mientras presionaba mis hombres con fuerza -pero no la suficiente como para hacerme daño-.

-Oh,claro que sí -dije totalmente relajada.

-Entonces creo que un baño te sentará de maravilla

Jasper fue al baño,preparó agua caliente y le puso espuma.

Me levanté de la cama y Jasper sacó del armario mi albornoz y me lo cogió en brazos y me llevó al baño.

-Eh...iré un momento a la habitación,tú relájate en el Jacuzzi,estáte el tiempo que necesites,nadie te mete prisa.

Jasper se asomó al marco de la puerta y me asusté.

-Tranquila -rió. -Ni que nunca te hubiera visto desnuda -murmuró. -¿Estás mejor?

-Si,gracias,Jasper

-Avísame si necesitas algo -me encogí de hombros.

Jasper's POV

Aún no me puedo creer que se haya puesto así por la pelea con ...¿de enserio que se ha puesto así por eso?¿En realidad ha visto que Emmett me hacía algo?

-En fin -suspiré mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

Esta mañana había llamado a los cuidadores de la casa para arreglar el que se asustaron al ver todo eso.

Alice salió del baño,sólo llevaba puesto una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Uhm...tentador

-Iré a vestirme -me sonrió.

Cuando terminó de vestirse salimos por la puerta trasera de la casa,donde estaban los botes.

Arrastré un bote de la arena al agua y nos metimos dentro.

Remé sin esfuerzo mar adentro.

-Alice... -le dije. -Si te hace feliz...puedo...cancelar la revancha con Emmett -me encogí de hombros. -No importa.

**Bueno aquí es hasta donde pude escribir,lo cierto es que se me van acabando las ideas,por favor,si hay alguien detrás de la pantalla que lee esto y tiene alguna idea para continuar que diga ahora o que calle para siempre :3**


	9. El desastre

**Bueno,quería continuar esta historia y decidí hacer una cosa mala,lo sé,soy mala persona,pero bueno.¡Vivan los ponis!**

**No pude escribir más porque tengo un dolor de cuello infernal,me duele demasiado al girarlo a la derecha y me está matando,no tenía ganas de nada,y no me gustaba dejarlas sin capítulo aunque sea cortito amargarlas con mi vida,ahí va la historia:**

**Jasper's POV**

-Alice... -le dije. -Si te hace feliz...puedo...cancelar la revancha con Emmett -me encogí de hombros. -No importa.

-No,Jasper -me dijo mirándome a los ojos. -Si quieres hacer eso... -parece que le costaba continuar. -No...en fin...no me importa.

La tomé de la cintura,la senté en mis piernas y la pegué a mi.

-Alice,no...no estoy seguro,si me pasara algo no me gustaría ser una carga para ti

-Pero...Jasper...tu nunca eres una carga para mi -me susurró Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Yo sonreí y la besé.

Tenía suerte de tener a Alice conmigo,podía besarla,estar con ella,reír,pasarlo bien,estar con ella toda la eternidad...

No podría vivir sin ella,el suicidio sería la única salida.

Me quedé pensando en eso,realmente no quería ser una carga o un pesado para Alice si me llega a pasar algo,si le pasara algo malo a ella...no quisiera pensar eso,pero yo encantado que la cuidaría, por el resto de mis días.

Después de horas riendo,hablando y pasándolo bien volvimos a la casa.

Alice fue a la ducha y yo me tumbé en el sofá.

Encendí la televisión y esperé a Alice;cuando ya pasó una hora me preocupé;Alice podía tardar en vestirse pero no tanto...

Me levanté,la puerta de la habitación estaba medio asomé lentamente por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Alice? -pregunté preocupado de que ella hubiera visto algo más.

No recibí ninguna respuesta.

Atravesé la habitación y vi a Alice tirada en la cama,ya vestida.

-¿Alice?¿Alice?¡Alice! -le zarandeé.

Oh dios...

...¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Alice,por favor -le supliqué. -Alice...no... -solté unas lágrimas.

Recogí todas nuestras cosas en la maleta a una velocidad vampírica.Y llamé a Carlisle.

-Carlisle -dije agitado.

-¿Jasper,estás bien?

-Alice...no sé lo que le pasa,la encontré tirada en la cama,como dormida profundamente,pero no reacciona...y...Carlisle,me estoy preocupando,creo que la he perdido,no estoy preparado para esto

-Jasper no estoy seguro de lo que le pasa,tenéis que regresar aquí lo más pronto posible,es imposible que la hayas perdido

-Ya hice las maletas,estaré allí en unas horas

Colgué el teléfono,llevé las maletas a la lancha y tomé a Alice en brazos y me dispuse a volver a casa.

**Edward's POV**

Bella estaba durmiendo,yo estaba a su lado,observándola como siempre...pero pensando.

Carlisle me había llamado hace un rato,¿qué habrá querido decir con que Jasper llegará con un gran problema de su luna de miel?¿Tendrá que ver algo con Alice?

Mi móvil sonó.

-¿Edward? -sentí a un apurado Jasper.

-Jasper,¿qué ha pasado?

-Es Alice -sentí como soltaba una lágrima. -No se qué le ha pasado,se ha desmayado o algo,no lo se,volveré en poco tiempo,hasta luego

Colgó el móvil y vi a Bella mirándome.

-¿Quien era? -me preguntó bostezando.

-Era...Jasper,no...no te preocupes -mentí.

Me miró extrañada,me abrazó y se volvió a quedar dormida.

Acaricié su cara y me recosté mejor en la cama.

Esperé al amanecer,Bella y yo íbamos a ir a mi casa,intentaremos esquivar a Jasper y a Alice.

Dejé que se preparara,y fuimos en mi Volvo a casa.

-¿Y cuándo volverán Jasper y Alice? -me preguntó Bella.

-No lo sé aún -mentí.

Entramos en casa y vimos a Rosalie sollozando en el hombro de Emmett.

Oh dios,ya han llegado.

Rosalie se acercó a mí.

-Edward,ya han llegado,Carlisle no sabe lo que le ocurre a Alice -genial,gracias Rosalie,ya la has fastidiado.

Bella me miró con horror.

-¿Jasper y Alice han vuelto? -me preguntó exhaltada. -¡La llamada de Jasper! -me fulminó con la mirada.

-Bella cálmate... -le dije.

-Iré a ver como está Alice -pensó Rosalie sabiendo que yo la oiría.

**Jasper's POV**

Yo estaba llorando,no estaba preparado para esto,nunca lo estaré.Me senté en la silla al lado de Alice,ésta estaba en una camilla de hospital.

Estaba sonriendo,lo cual me extrañó,realmente estaba feliz en Queensland conmigo...se veía tan inocente,tan...tan...en fin.

-Jasper -me dijo Carlisle mirándome con preocupación. -Seguro que podemos hacer algo

-¿Tú crees? -suspiré. -Ni sabemos lo que le pasa

Carlisle se dirigió al escritorio y recogió una carpeta con revisó.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Se ha quedado en estado de coma -explicó. -Es algo raro en los de nuestra especie -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y despertará del coma? -dije aún llorando.

-Eso espero

Alguien llamó a la puerta(N/a: Toc Toc,ya saben).

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Rosalie.

-Pasa,Rosalie

Rosalie entró por la puerta con una fría expresión en el rostro.

-Bueno,Jasper,os dejaré a solas

Cuando Carlisle abandonó la habitación Rosalie se dirigió a mí furiosa.

-¡Qué es lo que has hecho! -me gritó.

-No se de lo que me estás hablando

-¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Alice,animal?

-Yo no le he hecho nada,Rosalie

-Seguro que sí -me volvió a gritar.

-Rose cálmate

Emmett entró por la puerta del estudio de Carlisle,se dirigió hasta Rosalie y le abrazó la espalda por detrás,intentando calmarla.

-Rose,cariño,cálmate,deja a Jasper en paz,lo está pasando realmente mal -¿en serio había venido eso de Emmett?

-¿No lo entiendes,Emmett?¡Él es el culpable! -dijo sollozando.

-No es cierto y lo sabes,Alice era tu amiga,tu hermana y estás furiosa,anda vamos a nuestra habitación,tienes que calmarte

Emmett se llevó a Rosalie de la habitación y me quedé solo con Alice.

Acaricié el rostro de Alice,derramando una lágrima.

-Alice -dije como si me pudiera oír. -Desearía que pudieras estar conmigo en estos momentos,lo estoy pasando realmente mal,tú eras la razón de mi existencia,y...bueno ahora estás así,me preocupa que estés así para siempre,me hubiera gustado despedirme,aunque nunca lo hubiera logrado -tomé su mano. -Me gustaría que me estuvieras escuchando,verte sonreír otra vez,poder besarte...

Carlisle entró por la puerta interrumpiéndome.

-Jasper,hijo,creo que estás sufriendo bastante,baja al salón,yo cuidaré de Alice -dijo sacándome de la habitación.

-Pero...

-Comprendo que es tu esposa y quieres estar con ella,pero esto es algo malo para ti,te estás amargando por esta situación


	10. Preocupación y frustración

**Bueno,como quería continuar esto pues decidí una cosa que afectará a Jasper,seguro que os recordará algo a Edward y a Bella.**

**Jasper's POV**

-Comprendo que es tu esposa y quieres estar con ella,pero esto es algo malo para ti,te estás amargando por esta situación -me dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No me moveré de aquí -tomé una de las frías manos de Alice.

-Jasper...

-Carlisle,yo la amo y la amaré siempre;hice una promesa:en la salud y en la enfermedad estaré con Alice,¿recuerdas?

-Pero Jasper...esto te está afectando,ya no hablas con nadie que no seamos ni Esme ni yo,estás aquí encerrado las veinticuatro horas

Esme llamó a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Esme tras la puerta.

-Si,pasa,Esme -dijo Carlisle dejando sus documentos en el escritorio.

-Carlisle,¿puedo hablar con Jasper?

-Eh...si

Carlisle salió del estudio.

-Jasper,me estás preocupando -dijo Esme con mirada de preocupación.

No me gustaba preocupar a nadie,y menos a Esme;ella era tan gentil y buena con todos nosotros...me sentía realmente mal.

-Pero no la quiero dejar aquí,sola -le dije todavía con una de las manos de Alice entre mis manos.

-No te voy a obligar a nada -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

¿Despertará Alice algún día del coma?

Me quedaré aquí día y noche si hace falta para que no le falte atención.

Fui a por una toalla pequeña y la mojé un poco con agua frí pasé por la frente de Alice,para refrescarla.

Suspiré.Si tan sólo pudiera hablarle por una última vez.

Vi mi reflejo en uno de los cristales del estudio,tenía los ojos negros,debía ir a cazar.

No me gustaba la idea de dejar aquí sola a Alice pero tenía que ir.

**Carlisle's POV**

Revisé una y otra vez los apuntes que había tomado.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de descartar la teoría del coma,Alice estaba en un estado parecido al que tenemos cuando somos convertidos a esta nueva vida.

Oí los pasos de Jasper por el pasillo,irá a cazar.

Bajé al salón,para despejar la mente un poco de todo este asunto.

Pasadas dos horas subí de nuevo a mi estudio,Jasper volvía a estar ahí.

-Jasper... -empecé. -Puede que Alice no esté en coma,parece que está en el mismo estado que en el que nos sometemos al ser convertidos

-¿Estás diciendo que Alice se está convirtiendo de nuevo? -me preguntó confundido.

-No exactamente,Alice sigue siendo Alice,pero mentalmente es como si se estuviera convirtiendo de nuevo,pero su piel no está tan pálida como la nuestra,no me atrevería a decir que se está volviendo...humana de nuevo

**Jasper's POV**

Perdí el equilibrio y me logré apoyar en la pared.

-Jasper,¿estás bien?

-Ella...¿ella está sufriendo? -pregunté secamente.

-No lo sé,aún no tengo los resultados -Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

Me dirigí a la camilla donde Alice estaba tenía razón su piel no era pálida,¿volvería a ser humana?¿Tendría otra oportunidad para disfrutar de esa vida?

-Si todo sale bien Alice volverá en sí en unos dos días -me afirmó Carlisle.

-¿Cómo que si todo sale bien?¿Qué puede ir mal? -pregunté sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

-Le podría fallar el corazón -Carlisle bajó la cabeza.

-No...ella no puede morir,es imposible,no correrá ese riesgo -dije saliendo del estudio dando un fuerte portazo.

Fui corriendo hacia el bosque,escalé un gran árbol y me senté en una de sus ramas.

¿Alice podría morir en cuarenta y ocho horas?

Me bajé del árbol y le dí un fuerte puñetazo en el realmente mujer que amaba no podía morir.

Me senté en el suelo,apoyando mi espalda en el tronco del árbol.

Intenté recordar todos los buenos momentos con Alice:

_Cuando la conocí en aquella cafetería de Philadelphia._

_Nuestro primer beso._

_Nuestra primera vez._

_Cuando conocimos a los Cullen._

_En nuestra primera boda._

_En nuestra primera luna de miel._

Arranqué dos puñados de hierba del suelo para evitar golpear más al árbol.

No quise recordar más,me estaba hiriendo a mi mismo al recordarme con Alice.

Volví a casa,pegué un fuerte portazo,todos se me quedaron mirando.

-¡¿Qué? -dije desagradablemente.

Subí a mi habitación,me senté en la cama con mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas.

En estos momentos me convendría estar junto a Alice.

Fui al estudio de Carlisle,miré dulcemente a Alice,en realidad no me la merecía.

Me senté a su lado.

Me quedé mirándola durante y Rosalie entraron por la habitación,Rosalie me miró con una mueca,¿qué diablos le pasa a esa mujer?,Esme me miró preocupada.

-¿Jasper estás bien? -me preguntó refiriéndose a la escenita que monté en el piso de abajo.

-Si -respondí no muy convencido.

Rosalie y Esme venían a asear a Alice,como lo hacían desde que había llegado con Alice en este estado.

Rosalie tenía un vestido azul en el brazo y Esme tenía unas toallitas húmedas.

Me fuí a mirar por la ventana,no quería ver a Alice desnuda,pero no la iba a dejar ahí sola.

Cuando terminaron se marcharon del estudio en í a mirar a Alice,estaba la persona más importante de mi vida y podía perderla.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper nos estaba preocupando,últimamente se pasaba los días en el estudio de Carlisle contemplando a Alice y pensando sobre ella,sí,pensando sobre ella,yo le puedo oír,y me siento fatal por él.

Me harté.Subí al estudio de Carlisle,Esme y Rosalie acababan de bajar de asear a Alice,ahora mismo si no me equivoco sólo estaría Jasper,_que extraño._

**Bueno la verdad es que no se dónde me he metido,no se me ocurre que escribir para cuando Alice se despierte y se de cuenta de que es humana,Jasper la aceptará,obviamente,pero su relación será algo diferente,hasta ahí mis ideas están bien,pero no se que escribir para cuando se despierte,¿Jazz estará ahí con ella?eso es lo difícil de decidir,¿se les ocurre algo?Si es así déjenme un review para hacerme saber!**


	11. Nueva vida,pero falta alguien

**-2 días después**

**Jasper's POV**

Según Carlisle... Alice tendría que despertarse estaban en el estudio de Carlisle: Emmett,Rosalie,Carlisle,Esme,Bella y Edward;sólo faltaba yo.

Me sequé las lágrimas y fuí en dirección al í la puerta.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban abrazados,Bella estaba sentada en el sofá y Edward estaba a su lado,Esme y Carlisle tenían sus manos entrelazadas,todos miraban a Alice.

Esquivé sus miradas y me senté en la silla al lado de la camilla de Alice.

Acaricié su rostro con tristeza...espera un momento...¿es cosa mía o Alice está empezando a abrir los ojos?

Volví la cabeza rápidamente en dirección a Edward y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Jasper? -oí susurrar a Alice.

-Si -murmuré. -¡Estás bien!

Alice se levantó poco a poco.

-Oh dios,me duele la cabeza -se quejó Alice.

Noté el delicioso olor de la sangre de músculos se tensaron preparando para saltar._No le podía hacer eso a Alice._

Emmett y Edward corrieron rápidamente hacia mí y me sacaron de la habitación.

Respiré hondo y me apoyé contra la no me controlaba podría lastimar a Alice.

-Ahora que Alice es humana debes tener más cuidado -me dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Intenta dejar de respirar -Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Volvimos al estudio,Alice se estaba mirando en el espejo.

-¿Pero qué...? -Alice se volvió a mirarme.

-Alice,tenemos que hablar

Salimos del estudio y fuimos a nuestra habitación.

-¿Me quieres decir ya qué es lo que pasa?¡¿Porqué soy ahora humana? -dijo desesperada.

-Cuando estábamos en Queensland,en Isla Alice...fuiste a ducharte,pero como pasó un largo tiempo me preocupé y fui a ver que te pasaba -empecé a decir haciendo una pausa. -Estabas en la cama de nuestra habitación,desmayada supongo,hice las maletas y volví aquí contigo;Carlisle te hizo unas pruebas,primero él creía que estabas en coma y luego que te volvías humana,bueno al final acertó en lo de que eras humana.

-¿E...entonces soy humana de nuevo? -tartamudeó.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos,yo me senté a su lado,por mucho que me molestara el olor de su sangre...debía estar con é calmarla con mi don.

-Jasper,estoy bien,no hace falta que me intentes manipular con tu don ni nada por el estilo

Yo le hice caso,no me gustaba interferir en sus emociones y no quería llevarle la contraria.

-Gracias -susurró cuando pudo manejar sus sentimientos.

No podía estar cerca de Alice sin sentir deseos de probar su sangre.

Apoyó su cabza en mi hombro y en ese momento cerré los ojos y dejé de respirar,para mentenerme rígido.

-¿Estás bien Jasper? -se alejó de mi.

-Será mejor que duermas algo,estarás agotada -dije tapándola con las sábanas.

Sentí como Alice soltaba una...¿lágrima?

-¿Te pasa algo,Alice? -le pregunté dándole un beso por donde había caído esa lágrima,para secarla.

-Jasper...tú...¿me seguirás queriendo aunque sea humana?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?¡Claro que te seguiré queriendo!

-Abrázame -me susurró.

Yo la abracé hasta que se quedó dormida en mis brazos,ahora mismo estaba tan inocente y tan tendida para mi...

_¡DETENTE!_

Salí de la habitación y fui a mi estudio,no podía seguir así.

Tomé un papel y un bolígrafo:

_Querida Alice:_

_Seguro que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré aquí,en é al norte de Alaska,estaré allí el tiempo que considere necesario para reflexionar y poder hacer algo para controlarme y nunca hacerte daño._

_Ahora que eres humana recuerda comer y dormir,lo único que me puede hacer daño es que tú te hagas daño a tí misma por no seguir mis instrucciones._

_No les preguntes a los demás si me han visto marchar,será algo imposible porque haré lo posible para que no me vean ni me hagan preguntas,no confían en mi control y no les echo la culpa,tienen toda la razón..._

_Sé que te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato,quisiera hacerte una promesa a cambio,mis recuerdos sobre nuestra felicidad estarán en mi cabeza hasta que vuelva,pero me gustaría que me prometieras algo:no hagas ninguna estupidez que pueda afectarte o herirte._

_Te quiero y siempre te querré,Alice._

_-Jasper_

Leí la carta para comprobar lo que estaba haciendo,se me partía el corazón hacerlo pero era lo que le convenía a Alice y lo que me convenía a mí.Volví a la habitación con el mayor silencio para no despertar a Alice,dejé la carta en el lado opuesto al que estaba echada,donde yo estaba sentado a su lado.

Salí de la casa,en silencio,en dirección norte,y me puse a correr.

Me pregunto cuanto tardaré hasta llegar al norte de Alaska.

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación,y yo estaba muy preocupada por Jasper y Alice.

-Carlisle,¿estás seguro de que Jasper podrá con eso? -le pregunté preocupada.

-Esme,cielo,no te preocupes,sé que él podrá con esta situación e intentará repeler ese deseo contra Alice -dijo masajeando mis hombros. -Te preocupas demasiado.

-Pero,Carlisle -dije ya susurrando. -¡Es Jasper!Los dos sabemos que le costará demasiado y hará alguna tontería.

-Bueno,démosle una oportunidad -dijo dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**Rosalie's POV**

-Emmett,sabes que Jasper intentará morder a Alice,los dos lo sabemos,es más,TODOS lo sabemos,seguro que lo sabe hasta él.

-Bueno,conozco a Jasper y él nunca le haría nada malo a Alice

-¿Ah no?Vamos a recordar...¿qué tal el indicente que tuvieron cuando estábamos en nuestra luna de miel?Alice resultó herida en un brazo,pero ¿qué te parece?Alice ahora es más frágil,¿qué pasará?

-Supongo que tienes razón,pero aún no sabemos eso -me tranquilizó Emmett dándome un beso.

**Edward's POV**

-Edward,tranquilízate -me dijo Bella.

Yo estaba rígido en el asiento del conductor,llevaba a Bella a ía una expresión fría en el rostro.

-Edward,abemos qué es lo que podría hacer Jasper,pero no sabemos si lo hará -me tranquilizó.

-Si tú lo dices -suspiré.

-¿Y a Jasper no se le pasa por la cabeza convertir a Alice? -preguntó Bella mirando por la ventana.

Di un brusco giro con el me gustaba la idea de que Jasper tenga que transformar a Alice,sencillamente no me gustaba la idea de transformar a nadie sin que tuviera otra oportunidad.

Alice debería disfrutar de su vida humana mientras pueda.

-Alice será humana -le dije cortante.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Crees que podremos convencer a Charlie para poder quedarme unos días en tu casa por si Alice necesita ayuda? -le pregunté a Bella.

-Supongo,podemos probar -se encogió de hombros.

**Alice's POV**

Me desperté y miré para mi lado,Jasper no estaba,qué extraño.

En su lugar había una carta,la leí:

"_Querida Alice:_

_Seguro que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré aquí,en é al norte de Alaska,estaré allí el tiempo que considere necesario para reflexionar y poder hacer algo para controlarme y nunca hacerte daño._

_Ahora que eres humana recuerda comer y dormir,lo único que me puede hacer daño es que tú te hagas daño a tí misma por no seguir mis instrucciones._

_No les preguntes a los demás si me han visto marchar,será algo imposible porque haré lo posible para que no me vean ni me hagan preguntas,no confían en mi control y no les echo la culpa,tienen toda la razón..._

_Sé que te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato,quisiera hacerte una promesa a cambio,mis recuerdos sobre nuestra felicidad estarán en mi cabeza hasta que vuelva,pero me gustaría que me prometieras algo:no hagas ninguna estupidez que pueda afectarte o herirte._

_Te quiero y siempre te querré,Alice._

_-Jasper"_


	12. ¡Vete,no te quiero ver!

**Hola gente :D.**

**Esto es una especie de trailer de lo que va a venir luego,si tienen alguna idea para que,apartir de esto pueda salir algo más de la historia...¡coméntenlo en un review!Me encanta recibir ideas o opiniones :D.**

**Ale,a empezar con esto:**

**6 Meses después de la ida de Jasper.**

**Bella's POV**

Realmente Jasper le había hecho daño a Alice,él sólo llama un par de veces por mes,pero el problema está en que sólo me llama a mí,y me ha hecho prometer que no se lo diría a Alice.

-Alice,debes de comer algo,por favor... -le supliqué a Alice como lo había hecho durante estos seis no respondió,sólo se entretenía mirando por aquella ventana que daba cara al bosque,como si esperara que Jasper regresara por aquel camino.

Dejé el plato de comida que Esme le había preparado sobre la mesa del estudio de Jasper,últimamente Alice pasaba mucho tiempo allí.

Suspiré y fui a la habitación de Edward.

Tomé mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de Jasper.

-¿Jasper?

-Dime,Bella

-¿Cuándo piensas volver?Llevas seis meses fuera,Alice lo está pasando realmente mal,no come casi nada,todas las noches tiene pesadillas y se pasa el día en tu estudio.

-¿En mi estudio porqué?

-No sé,ella sabrá

-¿De veras lo está pasando tan mal?

-Jasper,¿qué crees?

-A estas alturas si vuelvo no querrá verme

-Tu inténtalo,si sigue así enfermará y...¿adivina qué?Tú tendrás la culpa.

-La verdad...¡qué habilidad tienes para hacer sentir mal a la gente!Iré para Forks,no se lo que tardaré,no será mucho

Colgué el teléfono a Jasper.

Jasper y Alice antes hacían buena pareja,se querían,Alice era alegre,Jasper era frío y serio...pero estoy segura de que mostraba su lado más cariñoso con Alice.

Volví al estudio de Jasper,pero Alice no estaba ahí,fui a la habitación que _antes _ella compartía con Jasper.

Alice estaba echada en la cama,durmiendo,para variar no estaba tapada con las sábanas.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la metí dentro de la cama.

-Jazz,por favor -decía Alice entre sueños. -Por favor,no te vayas -sollozó.

Seguro que estaba soñando el día que Jasper se fue,pero en esta ocasión Jasper se despedía.

No la quería despertar,vale,bien,tenía una pesadilla,de acuerdo,pero almenos estaba durmiendo sin gritar,cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ya podían venir Esme,Carlisle,Edward,Emmett y Rosalie,tardaban mucho.

**Como no se me ocurre nada más para esta sección...,pasados unos días...**

**Bella's POV**

¿Cuándo se supone que debe de llegar Jasper?

Él dijo que llegaría en un par de días y se me está agotando la paciencia.

Si no llega pronto le diré a Alice que Jasper ha estado llamando durante estos meses.

Oí unos gritos en la habitación de Alice.

**Alice's POV**

-¡Jasper,te odio,no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida,vete! -le grité a Jasper.

-Alice,lo siento,lo hice por tu bien -me dijo arrodillándose.

-Ah,¿qué te pensabas?Desapareciste de aquí,de nuestra vista seis meses,me abandonaste con una nota...¿y piensas que como vuelves aquí me lanzaré a tus brazos?Piérdete Jasper,piérdete de mi vista.

-¿T...tú n..no me q..quieres? -tartamudeó mirando su anillo de boda.

Respiré con dificultad,dios,que mareo...

-No -mentí.

Jasper soltó una lágrima y se puso en pie.

-Me quedaré,yo soy tu marido,tengo que estar contigo,aunque no me quieras aquí,lo creas o no me ganaré tu amor,lo haré,lo prometo -dijo besándose el anillo y saliendo de la habitación.

**¿No les cae un poco mal Alice aquí? D: A mi en algunas partes si.**

**Ale,Jasper al final volvió,pero a Alice no le ha gustado nada que se haya ido seis meses,y eso que era por su bien,imagínense si Jazz no le hubiera dejado una nota ni nada y se hubiera largado. D:**


	13. La pesadilla

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Lo siento si opináis que hay mucho "drama" pero para escribir esto me intento poner en el lugar de los personajes y sale eso.**

**Jasper's POV**

-Me quedaré,yo soy tu marido,tengo que estar contigo,aunque no me quieras aquí,lo creas o no me ganaré tu amor,lo haré,lo prometo -dije besando mi anillo de boda y saliendo de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras,abrí la puerta y me fui al é un árbol y me senté en una de sus ramas.

-¿De verdad me quería perder de vista? -me susurré a mi mismo.

Dirigí discretamente mi mirada a la ventana de la habitación que...en fin,que antes compartía con Alice,ahora no me dejará ni que me acerque.

Vi que me estaba mirando por la ventana,en estos momentos desearía ser Edward para saber en lo que ás luego le pregunte.

-¡Jasper! -una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia abajo y vi a Emmett apoyado en el tronco del árbol con una sonrisa radiante.

Bajé rápidamente abajo.

-¡Estás vivo! -me dijo haciendo nuestro saludo.(N/a:Ya saben,ese saludo tan raro que hacen los chicos)

-¿Y porqué no he de estarlo?

-Hmm no sé -dijo burlonamente mientras ponía su dedo índice en la barbilla,señal de que Emmett pensaba,Oh,¿Emmett piensa? -Quizás porque has estado seis meses fuera sin llamar ni nada,dejaste abandonada a...no me tendría que meter en ese asunto

La verdad no había pensado en eso,he elegido a Bella porque era la mejor amiga de Alice y la apoyaría,no había pensado que Edward no podía leer su mente,que suerte que no había escogido a Rosalie.

Un momento...

-¿No habéis estado estos días en la casa?¿Sólo han estado Alice y Bella en la casa?

-Eh...si,habíamos ido al norte de Alaska a ver si seguíamos tu rastro,por cierto,no te acerques a Rosalie en un tiempo si aprecias estar en tranquilidad,sólo te aviso -me dijo serio. -Bueno,los demás ya han llegado,yo iré ya para casa,¿vienes?

-No,me quedaré un rato aquí

No le quería decir a mi hermano que Alice no me quería demasiado a Alice,y sé que ella mentía al decir que no me quería,pero si pasa mucho tiempo y no me hace caso ahí si que me no le echo la culpa de que ya no me quiera,la abandoné mucho tiempo,no puedo presentarme en casa y decirle: _Hey,he vuelto :D. _Y esperar que se alegre.

No se si sabe que lo hice por su bien,en este momento ella podría estar... y toda la familia odiándome.

Y aunque le hubiera hecho algo a Alice y ella por algún extraño motivo se hubiera logrado salvar le quedaría un trauma por mi culpa y me hubiera pedido el divorcio.

Espera...

¿Me pedirá el divorcio?Negué con la cabeza,pensar tanto me estaba afectando.

Aunque tampoco sería tan malo,podría estar con otra persona y él le haría feliz.

Lo más correcto sería que mientras tenga tiempo reconquistaré a Alice,cosa que no será fácil.

Golpeé fuertemente a un árbol.

**Alice's POV**

Vi a Jasper en el bosque golpeando un árbol,¿qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

**Por la noche:**

Estaba muy cansada,lo único que me apetecía era dormir.

Subí a mi habitación y vi a Jasper en la cama,sólo llevaba un pantalón de pijama,tenía el pecho descubierto,estaba leyendo un libro.¿Qué hacía él aquí?Se supone que la que tiene que dormir soy yo,no é ignoré.

Fui al vestidor y me puse un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanca.

Me dejé caer en la cama y me dormí.

**Jasper's POV**

Se dejó caer sobre la cama,ya estaba dormida,creo.

Cogí una de las sábanas y la tapé para que no tuviera frío.

Intenté seguir leyendo mi libro,pero no podía encantaba ver a Alice dormir,había echado eso de menos durante esos estúpidos seis meses.

Y le quedaba tan bien esa ropa que había escogido para dormir...

No,ella dijo que no me quería.

En fin...

Apagué la luz y me tumbé en la giré de lado para observarla,le aparté un mechón de la cara.

Me crucé de brazos.

**Alice's POV**

**Pesadilla de Alice:**

_Estaba en un bosque,era de noche,sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y empecé a correr._

_Los pasos me seguían._

_Llegué a un claro en el bosque,ahí no había escapatoria._

_Giré para atrás y vi de quién venían los pasos._

_-Alice -me llamó Jasper._

_-Jasper,¿me estabas siguiendo? -le pregunté confundida._

_-Algo así,oye,necesito que me firmes los papeles del divorcio -se acercó a mi._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya me has dejado claro que no me quieres,reharé mi vida con otra persona,es ridículo seguir casados cuando tú no me quieres,intenté reconquistarte pero era algo imposible,ya me has dejado la mente clara,tú no eres la hermosa chica con la que me casé,necesito que me firmes los papeles,Edward llevará los trámites del divorcio -me dijo totalmente serio. -Sólo quería decirte eso,bueno adiós -desapareció entre las sombras del bosque._

_-¡Jasper! -le llamé intentando encontrarle._

**Fin de la Pesadilla de Alice.**

-¡Jasper! -grité asustada levantándome bruscamente de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me susurró. -¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Asentí con la cabeza,con la cabeza baja.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás -le dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

**Jasper's POV**

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás -me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

Estaba confundido,¿no era que no me quería?

La abracé y le besé la frente,

-Eso nunca pasará -le susurré.

-Por favor,perdóname por lo que te hice pasar,nunca dejé de quererte,pero no me gustó que me abandonaras

**Ale,es un poco corto,lo sé,pero voy a celebrar con unos amigos que recuperé una asignatura y me hace mucha ilusión. :D**

**¿Qué les parece este capítulo?¿Fue un poco rara(mucho)la pesadilla de Alice?Les tengo una sorpresa preparada con Alice...¡Intenten adivinarlo :D!**


	14. Esa película de miedo

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Pff,no sé,pero creo que aquí Jasper me sale un poco sentimental,quizás porque no sabemos como es Jasper cuando está a solas con Alice,por eso lo vemos raro,hmm...tendré que pensar en eso,mi cerebro no da más de si.**

**PD:Lo siento si di a entender que me tomé a mal la crítica cuando no fue así,lo he tomado como crítica gusta recibir críticas así para ir refinando la historia.**

**Jasper's POV**

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás -me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

Estaba confundido,¿no era que no me quería?

La abracé y le besé la frente,

-Eso nunca pasará -le susurré.

-Por favor,perdóname por lo que te hice pasar,nunca dejé de quererte,pero no me gustó que me abandonaras.

Aún así durante esos seis meses pensé en lo que me gustaría abrazar a Alice y tenerla a mi lado.

-No hace falta que te hagas el valiente,Jasper -me dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho,yo ya sabía a lo que se referí menos algo bueno tenía que sacar de esos seis meses,la sangre de Alice ya no me molesta,y sí,eso es extraño.

-Ya no me molesta -le susurré al oído. -Anda,duerme un poco -le dije separándola de mi.

-Ahora no tengo sueño -me dijo como una niña pequeña creyendo que así me convencería.

-Alice,te veo cansada -le dije.

-¿Vemos una película? -me dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Bueno,si eso te hace feliz -rodé los ojos.

Alice se rió levemente con aquella hermosa risa.

Se dirigió al estante de películas y sacó una película que no creo que le guste.

-¿Rec? -pregunté arqueando una ceja. -Alice,¿sabes que es de terror no?(N/a:[•REC]es una película de terror,está rodada como falso documental.La película es narrada por una periodista y un operador de cámara, que van a documentar cómo es la vida nocturna de una estación de bomberos con la esperanza de grabar alguna misión importante. El cuartel recibe una llamada de emergencia de un edificio, que responden dos bomberos acompañados de los periodistas acudiendo al lugar de la llamada sin saber qué encontrarán.)

-Claro que lo sé,¿no puedo ver una película de miedo ahora? -se burló.

-Si que puedes,pero te asustarás -le dije convenciéndola

-No importa -dijo poniendo el DVD en el lector.

-En fin -me encogí de hombros.

Me senté en el sillón y Alice se sentó en mi regazo.

-Espera -me levanté y cogí una manta,me senté y me tapé con ella para que mi cuerpo no le diera frío a Alice.

-¿En serio? -dijo Alice de forma irónica.

La ignoré,la tomé por la cintura y la senté en mi regazo.

La película ya había empezado,aún no había ninguna escena de terror.(N/a:Escogí esta película porque fue la única película de miedo que he visto entera y puedo saber en dónde había miedo :3)

-¿No decías que era de miedo? -se burló dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya verás -murmuré.

Después de diez minutos salió la primera escena...impactante,con sangre y esas cosas.

-Oh dios -dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Te lo dije -le recordé abrazándola.

Alice se asustó en muchas partes y no hacía más que agarrarse a mi,cuando vi que no podía más le quité la película,no llevaba ni media hora y ya lo estaba pasando mal.

-En serio -le dije mirándola fijamente. -Si sabes que esa película te daría miedo,¿porqué me has convencido de verla contigo? -le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Sólo quería que hiciéramos algo juntos

-Bueno venga,a dormir -la cogí en brazos y la tumbé en la cama.

-No voy a dormir,Jasper

-Oh,si que lo harás

-Jasper,no te atrevas a... -empezó a decir.

La tranquilicé con mi don,tanto que se durmió en mis brazos.

-Ale,por fin se durmió -murmuré.

La coloqué bien en la cama para que cuando se levantara no tuviera ningún problema en los huesos por mala postura, y me tumbé a su lado.

¿Tendrá alguna pesadilla por esa película?Observé su que no,su expresión era feliz.

Fui al vestidor a por una camiseta,sólo llevaba el pantalón del pijama.

Ahora entiendo a Edward,según él Bella es muy delicada por ser humana,si le pasara algo él no podría vivir,me pasa lo mismo con Alice,es tan delicada...eso me preocupa.

Fui a la terraza de la habitación y me senté en uno de los bancos que teníamos.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las nueve y media,decidí ir a prepararle el desayuno a Alice.

Bajé las escaleras,no había y Esme deben estar aún en su habitación,al igual que Edward y Bella y que Emmett y Rosalie.

Preparé un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa,puse la mermelada de la cual manera para que formara un corazón.

-Esto ya está -susurré.

Lo cogí todo y lo puse en una bandeja.

De la que subí las escaleras hice que Alice se despertara.

-¿Jasper? -la oí parecer se extrañó de que no estaba.

-Hola,buenos días -sonreí entrando en la habitación. -¿Disfrutaste de dormir? -me burle.

Le puse el desayuno en la cama y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias,Jazz

-De nada -le dije. -Iré a ducharme.

Fui al baño,me desvestí y me metí en la ducha,giré la llave de agua fría,era lo que mejor me venía por las mañanas.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

Cuando terminé de ducharme fui al vestidor,pasé por la parte de Alice,vi que tenía vestidos que ni recuerdo que haya usado,también vi ropa interior que nunca le había visto,en serio,se pasa comprando.

Escogí unos pantalones negros,una camisa azul oscura y un chaleco negro.

Me peiné me puse la colonia y salí,Alice no estaba allí,probablemente estaba duchándose.

Vi que ya había terminado de desayunar y bajé los platos abajo,los lavé y subí arriba.

Alice ya había terminado de ducharse,fui al vestidor,lo mismo estaba allí.

La vi envuelta con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo,decidiendo que ponerse.

La cogí por sorpresa por detrás y le rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura,como no quería arriesgarme dejé de respirar.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunté apoyando mi barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

-No sé que ponerme -me dijo preocupada.

-Tienes ya tanta ropa que ni sabes que ponerte,tengo una sorpresa

La llevé a mi parte del vestidor y saqué un vestido oculto entre mi ropa,se lo iba a regalar por su cumpleaños,pero quería compensarla por el tiempo que no hemos estado juntos.

-Me gustaría regalarte esto -le dije tendiéndole un vestido color negro.

-Es precioso -dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-Será mejor que te vistas cogerás frío,eh... estaré en el salón

-¿Acaso no puedes estar aquí?

-Prefiero que te vistas en la intimidad -dije palideciendo más de lo normal.

**Ale,Jasper,pues no te queda nada si te crees que Alice no intentará nada contigo.**

**PD: Bueno,pues ando preparando la sorpresa,aún tengo que trabajarla más.**


	15. My Heart Will Go On

**Ale,nuevo capítulo,lo siento si parece algo corto,tengo que estudiar para un examen del viernes.**

**Puede que Jasper y Alice se parezcan algo a Edward y Bella,bueno,siento si les molesta y blah blah,pero no sabía como escribir bien este capí eso para la próxima me dicen algunas ideas o tengo unas cuantas pero luego a la hora de montarlas...pff,se necesitan excusas.**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper se sentó a mi lado y me acurruqué en su pecho,a ver la televisión.

-Espera un segundo -me dijo levantándose.

Cogió una manta y la puso entre nosotros.

-¿Es necesario todo esto? -le protesté.

-¿Quieres pasar frío entonces? -me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pienso que sería todo más fácil si fuera como era antes -susurré.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?¿Renunciar a tu oportunidad de ser humana?No quiero ser como Edward,pero creo que deberías pensar en ello -dijo Jasper.

Jasper me apartó un mechón de pelo y me besó en la mejilla.

Cambié de postura y me senté a horcajadas encima de Jasper y le besé el cuello.

Me dio besó,pero enseguida se detuvo.

-Alice,no... -me dijo Jasper apartándome de él.

-¿Qué? -le dije molesta.

-No,ahora no,te puedo hacer daño -dijo tristemente.

-Estás siendo como Edward -le recriminé. -¿A caso no vamos a hacer el amor nunca más?

-No pienses eso,yo te quiero pero es que... -empezó a decir.

-Adiós,Jasper -dije levantándome del sofá.

-¿Dónde vas? -me preguntó confuso.

-A nuestra habitación,cuando dejes de imitar a Edward me avisas -le dije subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero,Alice... -me intentó detener.

Yo le ignoré.

**Jasper's POV**

Ale,vaya racha,ya se ha enfadado conmigo.

En realidad Alice tenía razón.

-Eh...¿hola? -preguntó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos. -Jaspeeeer -me zarandeó el brazo.

-¿Qué?¿Eh?Ah hola,eres tú...

-Obvio que soy yo -rió Emmett. -¿Qué pasa?¿Te preocupa algo? -se echó a la "bartola" en el sofá a mi lado.

Yo suspiré.

Él abandonó su sonrisa y su rostro mostraba una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Es Alice? -preguntó.

-Ajá -le dije mirándole confuso.

Emmett nunca se había metido entre nuestra relación,tampoco le había interesado nunca(y doy gracias por ello)lo que hagamos o no hagamos Alice y que preocuparse,y por desgracia ese día es hoy.

-En fin,Rosalie también está algo rara estos días,no sé lo que le pasa,no me presta atención -dijo desanimado. -¡Pero he hecho algo para llamar la atención de Rose! -susurró mientras frotaba sus manos nervioso. -Eso funcionará en 3...2...1... -contó por su reloj.

-¡EMMETT,IDIOTA! -oí gritar a Rosalie desde el piso superior. -¡SUBE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

-¿Qué diablos has hecho? -le pregunté asustado por la reacción de Rosalie. -Creo que la has hecho enfadar más...

-Oh nada importante,sólo puse un cubo de agua encima del canto de la puerta para que cuando entrara le cayera encima -sonrió. -Bueno,veré lo que me hará Rosalie,buena suerte con Alice.

Me acerqué a la pared y me apoyé en ella,observé por la ventana sin fijarme en nada é hasta la noche.

Subí a la habitación y abrí la estaba leyendo una revista de dirigí al vestidor,me quité el chaleco y la camisa por el camino.

-¿Te importaría demasiado cambiarte en el vestidor y no en medio de la habitación? -me dijo irritante sin levantar la vista de la revista.

Escogí sólo un pantalón de pijama blanco y fui con el torso desnudo,tenía calor.

Me eché al lado de Alice,mirando hacia el techo y me crucé de brazos.

Al parecer nadie iba a decir ninguna palabra así que intenté disculparme.

-Alice,no debí reaccionar así,es tu decisión ser humana o no,pero tienes que admitir que te dañaría,perdería el control si lo intentáramos

-Yo...siento haberme comportado así,me molestó mucho -dijo abrazándome. -Bueno,a dormir -dijo dándome de lado.

Yo me giré de lado y la abracé por la cintura,levanté un poco la camiseta del pijama de Alice y acaricié su vientre suavemente.

-Prometo compensarte -murmuré sin que lo escuchara.

-¿Decías algo,Jazz? -murmuró medio dormida.

-No -le besé en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se giró y me abrazó.Me dio un largo beso,cuando yo se lo iba a devolver...

-Estoy cansada,quizás mañana -sonrió burlonamente.

¿En serio?¿Esto es una venganza?

-¿Te apetece ver una película? -susurró.

-De acuerdo -me levanté y Alice también.

-Escoges tú hoy la película -dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Recorrí el armario de las películas,necesitaba algo que aburriera a Alice y que la durmiese...Titanic.

Tres horas y veinte minutos de película,eso no lo aguantaría nadie como Alice.

Saqué el DVD y lo puse en el reproductor.

-¿Titanic? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Me eché en el sofá junto a se recostó en mi pecho y yo la abracé por la mal no recuerdo...esta película hacía llorar,no me gustaría ver llorar a Alice.

Después de cinco minutos Jack,el chico,se iba en un barco(Titanic)con Fabrizio,su amigo.

El chico,Jack,se despide de la gente sin los que se subieron se despedían de sus ya empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas.

Me levanté rápidamente a velocidad vampírica a por un paquete de pañuelos,se lo di a Alice y me eché a su lado de calmarla,le di un beso por donde había pasado esa lágrima.

Siguió llorando en la película,cuando Jack estaba con Rose se aferraba a mi fuertemente y me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

En el final de la película,cuando el barco se hundía Alice lloraba aún,vaya,que sensible es.

No llegó a terminar la película y la quité,lo estaba pasando peor que en la película de REC,¿es que a Alice no se le puede poner ninguna película?


	16. ¿De vuelta a Queensland?

**Ale,nuevo capítulo :D.**

**Saliéndome unos días más de lo normal,y ya que terminé mis exámenes tuve tiempo de escribir esto:**

**Jasper's POV**

-¿Pero ya quitas la película? -me preguntó aún con el pañuelo en la mano.

-Alice,mírate,estás llorando como nunca lloraste -le susurré al oído. -Ale,a dormir -la tomé en brazos y la tumbé en la tapé con las sábanas y me eché a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

-NO hace falta que me ayudes a dormir -me dijo alterada.

-¡De acuerdo,de acuerdo! -reí. -¡No te manipularé,tranquila! -le aparté un mechón de pelo.

Apagué la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche para que esa luz no le ó sus ojos y se durmió.

**Alice's POV**

**Sueño de Alice:**

_-Oh,al parecer no sólo tenéis una humana en vuestra familia -dijo Aro mientras miraba a Bella. -Ahora poseéis a dos -me miró esta vez a mi._

_-Aro,ha habido un error -aseguró Carlisle adelantándose._

_Aro se dirigió a mí y bajó la cabeza hasta mi cuello,me aferré al brazo de Aro ya me iba a morder..._

_-¡Detente! -dijo Jasper levantándose y apartando a Aro de mí. -Yo mismo le transformaré,ya...ya se ha fijado la fecha -bajó la cabeza._

_-¿Ah si? -preguntó Aro sorprendido._

_-El 28 de febrero,aún no estoy ni estamos preparados -dijo Jasper agarrándome de la mano._

_-Oh,que suerte tienes jovencita -dijo mirándome. -Tienes un novio que te quiere,y acuérdate de la fecha,si fuera lo contrario tu chico recibirá un disgusto -susurró._

_Aro,Marco,Cayo,Félix,Jane y Alec se fueron de la casa._

_Me dejé caer en el sofá,Jasper me miraba é las palabras de Aro._

" _...Si fuera lo contrario tu chico recibirá un disgusto." -_

**Fin de sueño de Alice.**

**Jasper's POV**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Alice estaba durmiendo pero se aferró a mí y se despertó de golpe.

-¡Jasper! -ahogó un grito.

-Shh...tranquila,tranquila... -la intenté calmar. -¿Qué te pasa,cariño?

-Jasper... -se levantó,se sentó en la cama y me abrazó mientras se le escapaba una lágrima. -Cuando...cuando te dije que ya no te quería...¿tú pensabas en irte?

-Eh...s-si... -tartamudeé sorprendido. -En algún momento me hubiera quedado sin fuerzas para intentar reconquistarte y me hubiera ido a buscar a otra persona -me encogí de hombros.

Alice me abrazó mucho más fuerte y siguió llorando.

-Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle -me dijo sollozando.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué? -le pregunté asustado.

No la quería calmar con mi don,a ella no le gustaba,Alice prefería manejar sus propios sentimientos y demostrármelos con su amor...Ale,ya me quedé inmerso en mis pensamientos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos reconciliamos? -me preguntó.

-Si,tenías una pesadilla,me dijiste que te prometiera que nunca me iré -le dije serio.

-Pues verás,yo soñé que estaba en un bosque,oí a alguien detrás de mi y caminé por el bosque,cuando me encontraste me dijiste que me dejabas y querías que firmara los papeles del divorcio

-¿C-crees que...tus visiones se aparecen en tus sueños? -pregunté preocupado.

-Algo así,hoy soñé que...los Vulturis se enteraban de que Bella seguía siendo humana,y yo me convertí a una persona humana,Aro dijo que como no me convirtáis pronto: _" ...Si fuera lo contrario tu chico recibirá un disgusto." _

-Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle -dije levantándome.

Hice que se pusiera algo más de ropa y fuimos al estudio de Carlisle.

Le explicamos a Carlisle la situación y propuso calma,yo no estaba tan seguro de toda esta noche para pensar.

-Necesitas dormir,mañana hablaremos -dije serio y tapándola con las sábanas.

-Jasper...no te preocupes tanto,lo mismo es una visión que cambia

-Venga a dormir

Me tumbé en la cama,hice que se girara y la abracé por la espalda.

No podía dejar que "esos"le hicieran daño a a Queensland durante un tiempo.

Mientras tanto haré las maletas y se lo diré a los demás.

**Alice's POV**

Cuando me desperté Jasper no estaba a mi lado,acaricié inconscientemente su lado de la cama,me di cuenta de que estaba...¿vestida?

Llevaba una minifalda de color negra y una blusa ceñida de color fucsia.

Me levanté.Había maletas de viaje apoyadas en la pared.

Jasper entró por la habitación aparentando estar apurado.

-Hola,cariño -me dio un beso en los labios. -Ve a desayunar a la cocina,nos vamos a Queensland unas semanas.

-Una pregunta...¿qué hago vestida?Que yo recuerde para dormir llevaba un pantalón corto blanco y un sujetador blanco también.

-Bueno,digamos que Rosalie y Bella me ayudaron...por decirlo de alguna manera,ellas te vistieron -sonrió. -Venga,vamos,tienes que desayunar,estarás hambrienta,tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en dos horas.

Bajamos las escaleras,Esme ya había preparado el desayuno.

No se cruzaron ningunas palabras en el permanecía callado a mi lado,sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Así que os vais un tiempo a Queensland...solos...¿eh,pareja? -rió Emmett bajando por la escalera.

Yo me ruboricé y al parecer Jasper se dio cuenta.

-Si -dijo alegre mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. -Disfrutaremos de nuestro matrimonio un poco alejados de aquí -sonrió Jasper.

¿En serio?

Cuando terminé de desayunar fuimos al aeropuerto en el Jeep de Emmett.

Embarcamos en el avión y buscamos nuestros asientos en el avión.

Jasper se sentó en uno de los asientos,me tomó por la cintura,me sentó en el asiento de su derecha y puso mis piernas sobre las ó de debajo de los asientos una almohada y la puso detrás de mi cabeza.

-¿Estás cómoda? -me susurró.

-Si, -le di un beso -gracias.

**Jasper's POV**

Hice que Alice se durmiera,la notaba nerviosa.

Al pasillo que estaba a nuestro lado se sentó un chico moreno,alto y dejaba de mirar a Alice.

Pasaron tres horas de viaje y el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima,recordé las palabras de Rosalie:

"_-Déjame ponerle la minifalda negra y la blusa fucsia ceñida,si le sienta muy bien -decía Rosalie. -Ya verás como te va a gustar."_

No le haré nunca caso a Rosalie.

Hice que Alice se despertara,poco a lo hizo,se acercó a mí y me dio un largo beso en los labios.

El chico al ver eso dejó sus intentos de algo con Alice y seguí tranquilo.

-Por cierto,tenemos que hablar sobre tus celos -me susurró Alice al oído.

¿Yo celoso?

Inconscientemente dibujé corazones con mis dedos en una de las piernas de Alice y en uno de sus tobillos.

Cuando llegamos a Brisbane(N/a:Capital de Queensland)alquilé una lancha para que yo la pudiera manejar hacia nuestra el momento en que llegamos a la isla repetí lo que había hecho en nuestra luna de miel: dejé las maletas en el suelo y por sorpresa la tomé en brazos por detrás.

-Ya deberías conocerme a mí y a mis sorpresas -reí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Dejé a Alice en la habitación para que guardara su ropa en los armarios,si,le había metido mucha ropa en las maletas para que luego no me turre la cabeza por ello,además,pasaremos tiempo aquí.

Cogí mi maleta y metí todo lo que pude para el armario,total,Alice me obligaría a ordenarlo más adelante.

Me puse un bañador negro y una camiseta ajustada negra tambié y yo fuimos al salón y me dejé caer -con Alice entre mis brazos- en el sofá.

-¿Una camiseta ajustada?Jazz,nunca te pones eso -me dijo acariciando mi pecho. -Cambiando de tema,creo que te has puesto celoso en el avión

-¡No es cierto!Ese chico no te quitaba la mirada de encima -le dije,algo alterado. -Además,sólo yo te puedo mirar así... -susurré y bajé la cabeza.

-¿Qué? -preguntó incrédula.

-Nada

Se echó en un lado del sofá y yo en el otro,con sus piernas en mi volví a dibujar,inconscientemente,corazones en una parte de su pierna.

-Jasper...

Cambié la tomé por la cintura y la senté a horcajadas sobre mi.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente y se apegó a mi.

-Alice,lo haría,pero existe una probabilidad alta de que te haga daño,no quiero que te lleves un trauma por mi culpa...

Esperemos que hoy no se enfade.

-Creo que debes de ir a dormir,ya es tarde y te veo cansada

Fuimos a la habitación,yo me quité la camiseta y el bañador y me puse sólo un pantalón corto blanco.

Me tumbé en la cama de brazos cruzados,esperando a que Alice llegara.

Salió del vestidor con solamente un camisón fino y demasiado corto para mi opinión.

-Wow... -murmuré.

Alice se dejó caer en la cama y yo la tapé con las sábanas.

-¿Estás muy cansada? -traté de buscar tema de conversación,era algo obvio de que Alice no se dormiría aún.

-La verdad es que no,no se como pretendes que duerma

Yo le di un beso en los labios y me puse encima de ella.

Alice paso sus brazos por mi cuello y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas.

-Si te hago el más mínimo rasguño...espero que me avises,lo único que me puede causar dolor es verte a ti con dolor.

-Lo haré -me aseguró.

Ella rió y se aferró a mi,sus piernas aún seguían enrolladas en mi cintura.

La tumbé en la cama y me eché a su lado.

Le acaricié la cara,admirando sus facciones finas y delicadas,no me podía permitir dañar eso.

Ella puso las manos sobre mi pecho -desnudo,sólo tenía puesto el pantalón corto de pijama-y la apegué a mi.

Le di un largo beso,enrolló sus piernas más fuertemente a mi.

La ropa sobraba de algún modo.

Cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para quedar encima de mi pequeña bajé los tirantes del camisón,quería hacerlo despacio ya que era _corto,_cosa que a mí no me importaba.

Finalmente no aguantaba más,y le arranqué,desesperado,su camisón.

Quedó desnuda ante mí.

Alice me quitó mi pantalón de pijama y yo me quedé también desnudo.

Seguí besándola con más urgencia y pasión,la que no había usado en casa por miedo a hacerle daño.

El entrar en Alice,ser el dueño de su cuerpo,su alma y su corazón,en este momento era algo digno de honor,al menos para mi y de cualquier hombre que se aprecie.

Bufé y me ubiqué en su entrada,me empecé a poner nervioso.

Me agarré al borde del balcón y lo presioné,aguantando todos los sentimientos que contení sentimientos de Alice los sentía yo y no los podía aguantar en mi.

Entré en ella lentamente,por si le dolíé su expresión:no,no le dolía.

-Solamente hazlo

Me relajé y decidí disfrutar de este momento.

Alice me mordió en el cuello y se agarró a mi espalda.

-Jasper...m-más r-rápido -tartamudeó.

Intenté subir el ritmo.

-Jazz...oh...esto e-es...i-increíble

Cuando terminamos eché al cesto de ropa sucia nuestra ropa y durmió desnuda a mi besé en la frente...pero me di cuenta de algo,algo malo...

**Ale,¿qué creen que se dio cuenta Jasper?**

**Nota: se dio cuenta cuando ve el cuerpo de Alice cuando se va a levantar a besarle en la frente**


	17. ¡Oh no,le he hecho daño!

**Ale,nuevo capítulo :D.**

**Jasper's POV**

Le besé en la frente...pero me di cuenta de algo,algo malo...

Vi que tenía moretones y marcas de mis manos en sus brazos,detrás del cuello,en la espalda y en su ,dios...le había hecho daño.

Ella aún dormía plácidamente,se giró y me abrazó por la cintura -aún dormida-.

Fui al vestidor,me puse un pantalón blanco corto,una camisa blanca y unas sandalias.

Eran las seis de la mañana,_aún_,decidí ir a dar un paseo para pensar en lo ocurrido.

Me dirigí al escritorio,tomé papel y bolígrafo,me senté y escribí una nota:

He ido a dar un paseo, para poder é allí contigo justo a tiempo de que te que hablar.

Te quiere: Jasper

Dejé la nota en mi lado de la cama y salí de la casa,en dirección al monte.

**Alice's POV**

Me desperté y miré el reloj,eran las ocho de la mañana,me había despertado estúpidamente di cuenta de que estaba í una toalla,me la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo y fui a terminé,fui al vestidor,a puse un bikini color negro de dos í a la habitación y me di cuenta de que Jasper no estaba en la casa,comprobé en la habitació de la cama,en su lado,había una nota:

He ido a dar un paseo, para poder é allí contigo justo a tiempo de que te que hablar.

Te quiere: Jasper

-Llegas tarde -murmuré dejando la nota en el escritorio.

Fui al porche a esperar a Jasper,me eché en uno de los sofás,a ver el mar de la playa.

Me quedé dormida pero algo me despertó.Alguien estaba sentado a mi lado,observándome con tristeza.

-Hola,cariño -me dijo dulcemente una voz.

-Hola,Jasper -me levanté y le intenté dar un beso.

-Alice... -dijo señalándome en los brazos.

-Eso no es nada -le susurré.

-No,Alice...mírate -levantó unos mechones de mi pelo y pasó su mano por la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Agh,me dolía,hice una mueca. -Mira esto también -pasó suavemente esta vez su mano por mi abdomen y por mi espalda.

-Jasper...

-Alice,lo siento tanto...no quise hacer eso... -dijo apenado.

-No ha sido tu culpa,esa noche fue fantástica -le intenté abrazar.

Él me esquivó y bajó la cabeza,murmuraba cosas inaudibles.

**Jasper's POV**

Bajé la cabeza y murmuré palabras de arrepentimiento,insultos hacia mí mismo.

Puse mi mano sobre una de sus piernas y le miré a los ojos,intenté que no me saliera ninguna lágrima de los ojos.

-No...no quise hacerte daño,no te haré nunca más eso

-Estoy segura que no quisiste hacerme daño -me dijo triste. -También estoy segura de que no me tocarás jamás

-Eso no es cierto,sólo lo haré en el momento adecuado,y anoche no acerté -le acaricié una mejilla. -Bueno,supongo que tienes hambre,vamos,te prepararé el desayuno -la tomé con cuidado en brazos y me dirigí al salón.

La eché en el sofá y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Corrí rápidamente a la cocina y le preparé el reojo...vi como Alice observaba las heridas de su abdomen y sus brazos,siento que la lastimé sufriría tanto si se pusiera algo más de ropa que ese bikini,la taparía y no vería esa horrible escena.

**Alice's POV**

Miré de nuevo mis brazos y mi abdomen,tenía unas marcas importantes y me empezaban a doler.

Jasper trajo el desayuno y lo puso sobre la mesita de saló se cruzaron ninguna palabra ni ninguna mirada en el desayuno,todo estaba en sabía que Jasper estaba pensando en lo ocurrido y qué puede hacer para remediarlo.

Cuando terminé de desayunar,Jasper llevó los platos a la cocina y volvió rápidamente.

-Ponte esto en el abdomen -me dijo Jasper tendiéndome una bolsa de hielo. -Yo te pondré otro en la espalda y en el cuello.

Jasper acarició mi abdomen con cuidado y me miró a los ojos.

-Dime la verdad -me dijo serio. -Te duele mucho,¿verdad?Puedo sentirlo,Alice

-No -mentí.No le quería poner más nervioso de lo que ya estaba,y tampoco quería que se preocupara demasiado.

Me puse la bolsa de hielo en el abdomen,pero enseguida me quejé.

-¡Ay! -exclamé. -¡Está muy frío!

-¿Te quejas de que esto está frío,pero no te quejas de la temperatura de mi cuerpo? -me susurró al oído.

-Bueno,eso no tiene nada que ver -le reproché.

Jasper se rió quitó la camisa y me la tendió.

-Ponte esto -me dijo. -Me duele verte así

Me sentí mal por él y le hice caso.

-En fin -suspiró. -¿Vamos a la playa? -propuso algo más animado.

Hacía un día soleado,pero no nos veía nadie así que no había ningún problema.

-Si,venga,vamos -dije levantándome y quitándome la camisa de Jasper.

Jasper fue a la habitación y trajo en una bolsa de playa:dos toallas,un libro,dos pares de gafas de sol y crema paso se puso un traje de baño blanco.

Se puso sus gafas de é bien le quedaban.

-Toma -me sonrió dándome las gafas de sol.

Yo me las puse y fuimos a la piel resplandecía como diamantes a la luz.

Tendió las dos toallas en la arena.

Yo me eché en una y él se sentó en otra.

-¿Me puedes echar la crema protectora? -le pedí.

-Claro -respondió Jasper,algo tenso.

Echó la crema en mi sus manos,nervioso,en mi espalda y comenzó a temblaban las manos.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño? -preguntó Jasper.

-No,no lo estás haciendo -le respondí.

Cuando terminó,se echó a mi lado.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice no sabe cuánto sufrí echándole la crema.

-¿Crees que en casa saben algo?¿Habrán ido ya? -le pregunté a Alice,refiriéndome a los Vulturis.

-No lo sé,hoy no he soñado nada -se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo luego les llamo -dije,cruzándome de brazos y girándome de manera que quedara boca é de nuevo sus heridas,hice una mueca -Luego te tendré que poner más hielo.

**¿Qué creen que pasará con Jasper y Alice en el próximo capítulo?Pueden intentar adivinarlo :D,lo crean o no me encanta recibir reviews con sus ideas o comentarios.**


	18. Eso me pasa por irresponsable

**Ale,nuevo capítulo este capítulo una parte lo narraré yo.**

**Jasper's POV**

Lo único que puedo hacer con Alice es hacer actividades para agotarla,para no hacer el amor con ella durante estos días y dañarla más,sería algo difícil...Alice y yo paseamos por la playa durante és de un día agotador,volvimos a casa,ella se duchó y se echó en la cama a dormir.

Yo no tenía nada que hacer,así que me levanté al Mini-Bar de la casa,cogí una botella de Vino y un par de copas.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión,puse una película llamada: "Los Juegos Del Hambre".

Me serví una copa y me puse a verla.

Como a mitad de la película la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Jazz,no puedo dormir -me dijo Alice acercándose a mi.

-¿Te duelen demasiado las heridas? -le pregunté preocupado.

-No,no es eso,simplemente no puedo dormir,me desvelé -se sentó en mi regazo. -¿Estás bebiendo vino? -me preguntó cansada.

-Sí -me encogí de hombros. -

Alice cogió una copa y me pidió que le sirviera un poco.

-¿En serio crees que eso te ayudará a dormir? -pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-No,pero de todas formas no voy a dormir hoy seguro

**Narro yo :D**

Alice y Jasper no habían bebido "mucho",pero a las siete copas ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no darse cuenta de sus actos.

Sonó el teléfono.

-Iré yo,cariño -dijo Jasper con dificultad,tambaleándose.

Jasper caminaba lento y el teléfono seguía sonando.

-Que ya voy,deja de sonar,maldito teléfono -maldijo al teléfono. -Uh,que me caigo

Jasper cogió el teléfono y se lo puso en el oído.

-¿Diga? -dijo Jasper sin poder vocalizar casi,mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿Jasper?¿Estás ebrio?

-Sólo un poquito -dijo con dificultad. -Oye,Ed,¿es cosa mía o el suelo se mueve?

-Jasper,céntrate,¿cómo está Alice?

-Bien -Jasper se sentó en el sofá para hablar,ya que no podía mantenerse en pie.

-No dejes que beba -le advirtió Edward. -La bebida le afecta más que a ti

-¿Sabes,Eddy?Me podrías haber dicho eso antes

-Bueno como sea,ten cuidado con ella,no estás siendo responsable y tampoco estás en tus facultades psicológicas para...

-Adiós Edward,me estás dando dolores de cabeza

-¡Jasper no te atrevas a...! -le advirtió Jasper ya había colgado.

-Ale,a ver como me levanto para no caerme -murmuró Jasper.

Jasper se apoyó con los dos brazos en los apoyabrazos del sofá y se levantó,tambaleándose.

Cuando Jasper llegaba casi al sofá se tropezó y se cayó encima de Alice.

-Oh,lo siento,me he tropezado... -dijo intentando levantarse.

-No importa -sonrió Alice mientras rodeaba el cuello de Jasper con sus brazos.

Jasper y Alice se fueron a su habitación,lo único que se oían eran cosas rompiéndose,gemidos y a veces gritos de -no se sabe si eran de placer o de dolor- por parte de Alice.

A la mañana siguiente,Jasper se recuperaba de su desmayo,al lado de Alice.

**Jasper's POV**

Me giré y acabé por estar cara a cara con abracé por la cintura,apoyando mi cabeza cerca de su iba despertando,seguramente de un desmayo o de la bebida,tampoco era que hubiésemos bebido tanto,sólo recuerdo unas ...¿diez copas?De acuerdo,eso es malo.

Me di cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestos los bóxers y Alice sólo andaba en ropa interior.

Un momento..¿he dicho que hemos bebido 10 copas?

Abrí los ojos y vi toda la habitación cabecero de la cama estaba paredes estaban abolladas igual que los armarios,la mesita de noche estaba en el suelo,el sofá estaba tirado vuelto del revés...

Miré con miedo a Alice por si le había hecho algo.

Tenía las heridas del otro día,y más aún,sobre todo en las piernas,en los brazos y en la clavícula.

Rápidamente me vestí,recogí y limpié toda la habitación,no quería que Alice se asustara.

Con cuidado,la tomé en brazos y la tumbé en uno de los sofás del saló una manta la tapé un poco para que no tuviera frí teoría estaba en ropa interior,obvio que tendría frío.

Volví a la habitación e hice la cama,después volví a poner el sofá de la habitación bien.

Me senté a descansar un momento,me estaba doliendo la cabeza.

-¿Jasper? -oí a Alice llamarme desde el salón.

Corrí hacia el salón y me senté al lado de le había caído la manta y se la puse de nuevo en los hombros.

-¿Qué tal estás? -pregunté.

-Bien -me quiso dar un beso.

Yo la esquivé y levanté una parte de la señalé las marcas en los brazos y en algunas partes de sus piernas.

-De nuevo -le recordé.

-Jasper,no pasa nada,bebimos y no éramos conscientes -me intentó calmar. -Aparte,¿no te duele la cabeza?

-Se llama resaca -dije levantándome del sofá.

**Omg,así que Jasper y Alice hicieron cosas feas :o!**

**Ok tenía ganas de escribir eso,en el próximo capítulo pasará una cosa :o!**


	19. Volvemos a casa

**Ale,nuevo capítulo :D.**

**Jasper's POV**

Estuve colocándole a Alice hielo en los moretones durante toda la mañana.

Luego tendré que ir a llamar al cuidador de la casa,nos hemos cargado toda la habitación...otra vez.

Prometo que si vuelvo a beber,me mantendré lejos de Alice.

Le puse la última bolsa de hielo en el brazo a Alice.

-No tendrías que hacer esto ni preocuparte por mí si yo volviera a ser como antes...,sé que soy una carga para ti -lanzó Alice.

Me acerqué a su cuello,como si la fuera a é como su corazón latía muy asustada.

Noté como mis músculos se contraían como para saltar encima de mi presa.

No.

Yo no podía aparté de Alice.

¿En serio quería otra vez ser como antes?

Yo no cumpliría su deseo.

-¡Ay! -se quejó. -Eso duele

-Lo siento -susurré. -Esa era la úén la bolsa de hielo en el brazo un rato -le indiqué. -Iré a ponerme una camisa

Fui a la habitación,con las palabras de Alice en mi mente:

"-No tendrías que hacer esto ni preocuparte por mí si yo volviera a ser como antes...,sé que soy una carga para ti"

¿De verdad piensa que es una carga para mí?

Negué con la cabeza y saqué una camisa cualquiera.

Era una camisa negra ligera,en realidad no me gustaba la idea de andar en bañador por la casa.

Volví al salón y vi que Alice no tenía ya la bolsa de hielo en el brazo.

-Alice,cariño -le dije irónica y dulcemente. -Si yo te cuido,pero tu no cooperas en ello,no sirve de nada -le reprendí sentándome a su lado y poniendo la bolsa en su sitio.

-¿Ves como soy una carga? -dijo triste. -Si me convirtieras no lo sería

-Eso no es cierto,yo te cuido porque eres la mujer a la que quiero y porque me gusta cuidar de ti,ya está,tema zanjado -le dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.-Tendré que llamar a Edward,a ver si ha ocurrido algo -le dije.

Me levanté rápidamente hacia el teléfono y marqué el móvil de Edward.

-¿Jasper? -preguntó Edward

-Edward ayer no llamaste,¿ha pasado algo? -le pregunté preocupado.

-Jasper...eh...si que llamé ayer...¿cuántas copas te bebiste ayer?

-Uh...no sé,a ver...3...

-Jasper...

-A ver...7 copas...

-En serio,Jasper

-10 copas,y no son más

-Bueno,está bien,estabas demasiado ebrio y hablabas con dificultad

-Bueno es saberlo -dije intentando evitarle.

-¿Y qué pasó con Alice? -me preguntó preocupado.

-Oh nada,oye,avisa a Carlisle,tiene que llamar al cuidador de la casa,tiene que arreglar un par de cosas rotas en la habitación

-¿Qué cosas rotas,Jasper?

-Eh...el cabecero de la cama,el sofá estaba del revés y roto,el armario estaba dañado,algunas partes de las paredes...

-¡¿No le habrás hecho daño? -dijo alterado.

-Adiós Edward,me das dolores de cabeza

-Jasper no me cuelgues,no te atrev...

Le colgué el teléfono a Edward,en realidad si que me desquiciaba aveces.

Volví a dirigirme al sofá y vi que Alice estaba tumbada en el sofá,tenía una expresión de dolor.

-Cariño,¿te pasa algo? -le pregunté sentándome a su lado,preocupado.

-J-Jasper...me d-duele el v-vientre -me dijo Alice.

-¿Qué? -le pregunté mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Ya te hice de nuevo daño,¿cómo no? -murmuré arrepentido. -¿Desde cuando te duele? -le pregunté.

-Jasper,tu no has sido -me dijo. -Me duele desde ayer por la mañana,pero no me dolía tanto

Yo suspiré.

-La mañana siguiente de cuando bebimos,te lo dije

-No es eso -me dijo con su voz estropeada por el dolor.

-Volvemos a casa,Carlisle tiene que saber como hacer para que se te pase

Me dirigí al teléfono y marqué el número de Carlisle.

-Carlisle,volvemos a casa,tienes que mirar a Alice

-¿Qué ha pasado,Jasper?

-Alice está enferma -De acuerdo,nos vemos cuando volváis

Colgué el teléfono,fui a la habitación rápidamente,me puse un pantalón vaquero de color negro e hice las maletas,las llevé al salón.

-Volvemos a casa -le dije a Alice. -Ve a cambiarte.

**Este es un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá,estuve pensándolo mucho.**

**¿Cómo quieren que continúe el fic?**

**Acepto sugerencias =P**


	20. ¡Qué ironía!

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Perdón por eso de las palabras,desde que subo los capítulos en mi Mac(Desde siempre,con otra cuenta no me pasaba)se saltan palabras,intentaré buscar mi antiguo ordenador Windows y pasarlo o intentar llegar al asunto de porqué sale eso.**

**Desde el principio yo sabía que ocurría,pero no se aún porqué.**

**Jasper's POV**

Embarcamos en el avión en primera clase y volamos rumbo a Washington,tardaríamos unas cuantas horas en llegar así que convencí a Alice para que se durmiera.

Ví que en uno de nuestros asientos cercanos estaba aquel chico del otro día,el moreno y alto.

-Hola...de nuevo -dijo el chico. -Veo que a tu _novia _le cansan los viajes en avión -dijo "saludando"de alguna manera. -En fin,me llamo Justin -me saludó.

No me convenía corregirle y decirle que era mi esposa.

-Jasper -dije devolviéndole el realidad no quería saludarle,no es nada personal,simplemente no me cae bien.Y que le guste Alice tampoco ayuda,pero le saludé por educación.

Así que el chico se llamaba Justin,¿eh?

El chico se apoyó en la ventana del avión y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Le ignoré y volví mi mirada a tranquila y acaricié el vientre,me pregunto si le habría hecho daño yo.

Obvio que yo era el principal culpable y todo le pasaba cuando estaba conmigo.

Cuando se convirtió "mágicamente"en humana estaba conmigo y ahora esto...

Siento curiosidad por lo que pasará en nuestro aniversario.

-Jasper,tranquilo -me susurró Alice.

Cuando me di cuenta,yo seguía acariciándole el vientre involuntariamente.

Yo aún seguía intranquilo y primero,ESE chico de ahí,ESE tal Justin me ponía de los nervios,había que verle la cara que se le ponía cuando veía a Alice;y lo segundo y más importante,le había hecho daño a podía estar tranquilo de ninguna forma.

-¿Es por ese chico? -me susurró al oído,sonriendo.

-En parte sí -le confesé.

-Jasper,sabes que sólo me gustas tú -dijo mirando su anillo de boda.

Yo me mantuve en silencio unos minutos.

-Anda,duerme un poco más,aún queda mucho viaje.

**Ale,cuando llegaron a casa Alice y Jasper.**

**Jasper's POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa Esme y Carlisle estaban en la puerta para recibirnos,Emmett nos había traído del aeropuerto hasta casa.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche,a Alice le dolía demasiado la barriga como para poder caminar,así que la tomé en brazos y Emmett llevó las maletas a nuestra habitación.

-¿Dejo a Alice en tu despacho o en mi estudio? -le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Déjala en mi despacho,subiré ahora -me indicó.

Tumbé a Alice en el diván de Carlisle y me senté en una silla,a su lado.

-Jasper,ve fuera a tomar un poco el aire,necesitas tranquilizarte -me dijo Alice.

-¿Estás segura? -le pregunté tomando de la mano a Alice.

-Si,Carlisle vendrá ahora,estaré bien

-De acuerdo -me encogí de hombros.

No me gustaba llevarle la contraria y menos ahora.

Salí del despacho y bajé las escaleras.

Sólo Rosalie estaba en el saló dirigió a mi con los brazos cruzados y con aspecto enfadado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -me preguntó bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?¿Qué pasa contigo? -le pregunté confundido.

-No te hagas el inocente,oí la conversación que tuviste con Edward,ah,si,por cierto,no te convendría estar ebrio mientras hablas con una persona que está en medio del salón y otra persona,(yo),te puede oír.

-Rosalie,no sabemos aún lo que le pasa a Alice y lo de la bebida fue un error

-Da igual,seguramente habrá sido culpa tuya,siempre lo es

Emmett entró confundido en el salón.

-Rose,¿qué pasa? -preguntó abrazándola por detrás alrededor de la cintura.

-Em,controla a tu esposa y que no saque conclusiones precipitadas sobre otras personas -salí de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque.

Me crucé con unos cuantos árboles por el camino,algunos resultaron dañados,pero yo ni me inmutaba.

Me subí al árbol con el que vigilaba siempre y vi que ahora Alice estaba en nuestra habitación,y estaba llorando mientras se mantenía abrazada a una almohada.

Me preocupé por ella,pero no quería aparecer en la habitación diciendo:

_Hey,hola,¿qué te pasa?Te veo llorar desde ese árbol,si,aquel,es que verás cuando me aburro,te espío_

Luego está Rosalie,que esa es otra.

Sentí que alguien me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Espiando a Alice? -preguntó una voz.

Me giré y vi a Edward riéndose.

-No se de qué te ríes,macho,fue a hablar el que observaba a una chica humana mientras dormía y entraba en su cuarto de noche para echarse a su lado y oír lo que hablaba en sueños -Edward se paró de reír en seco.

-¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa? -le pregunté.

-Bueno,Esme le ha dado una tila pero no sirve,he oído a Carlisle decir que Alice tiene una enfermedad en la zona del estómago o algo así,no estoy seguro de que sea así,probablemente Carlisle le había mentido y que le iba a mas -susurró Edward.

-Tengo que irme a hablar con Carlisle

Bajé del árbol,dejando a Edward solo.

Fui en dirección de la casa.

Era imposible que Alice cayera enferma,no quería que le pasara nada,debía haberme quedado con ella.

Entré furiosamente en el despacho de Carlisle.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente le pasa a Alice? -dije apoyándome en el marco.

-Jasper... -intentó explicarme -En realidad...Alice está embarazada

La noticia me impactó de tal manera que me dejé caer en el sofá.

-Jasper,¿estás bien? -me preguntó preocupado.

-Si,sí,pero...¿eso puede pasar?

-Si,es cierto que puede pasar,pero no te he contado lo peor

¿Qué?¿Había algo peor?

-El bebé...le está desgarrando por dentro,si sigue así...Alice podría fallecer,habría que convertirla rápidamente...

-¡¿QUÉ?¿¡CONVERTIRLA!PREFIERO QUE MUERA A QUE SE CONVIERTA DE NUEVO EN UNO DE NOSOTROS

-Jasper...no sabes lo que dices...

-CLARO QUE SÉ LO QUE DIGO -dije alterado.

-Por favor,cálmate

Me levanté del sofá y al levantarme me di cuenta de que Alice estaba en la puerta,llorando.

-Alice,no quería...

-¡Déjame en paz! -dijo corriendo de nuevo a nuestra habitación.

-Genial -murmuré.

Durante toda la mañana,Alice se negó a hablarme,me que eso le haya asustado y decepcionado,pero no quería que fuera de nuevo como antes era.

Cuando era la hora de cenar llamé a la puerta de la habitación,pero para ignorarme y seguro,para que no la escuchara llorar,se fue a duchar,o eso,o abrió los grifos.

-Alice,debes de comer algo -grité.

No recibí respuesta.

A las once de la noche decidí tumbarme en la cama para pensar y leer,de paso podría hablar con Alice.

Me desvestí y me puse sólo el pantalón de pijama.

Fui a las estanterías de libros de mi estudio y volví a la habitación,me tumbé en la cama y empecé a leer.

Después de unos minutos Alice apareció del vestidor,sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior.

-Alice,cariño,creo que deberías ponerte algo más de ropa,no creo que aguantes el frío

-¿Te aguanto a ti no? -dijo echándose en la cama y tapándose con las sábanas.

-Alice -dije dejando el libro en la mesilla de noche. -No quería decir eso

-¿Ah no?Lo has dicho -dijo apagando la luz.

Volví a encender la luz,me metí en la cama y la abracé por la me diera la espalda.

-Ay,eso duele -se quejó Alice.

-¿Aún tienes las heridas? -le susurré al oído.

-Si,y déjame,tú si que me das frío

Me aparté de ella,con tristeza.

-Alice,no soporto que estés enfadada conmigo

-Dijiste que preferías que me muera a verme convertida en alguien como tú y dices que no soportas que esté enfada contigo...que ironía -se burló. -Buenas noches,no hace falta que estés aquí,vete

-Aquí me voy a quedar -me crucé de brazos.


	21. SNEAKPEAKLo que se avecina

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Lo siento,del domingo a jueves no estoy,así que estoy haciendo fragmentos de los capítulos y sneakpeak para que vean como va y que ideas se me ocurren**

**Nota:**

**¡No me desagradan los reviews largos,de hecho...los amo!Me encanta que opinen sobre la historia y que digan lo que les gusta y lo que no.**

**Jasper's POV**

-Aquí me voy a quedar -me crucé de brazos.

Alice encendió la luz y me miró a la cara.

-No te atreverás... -me desafió.

-Sí,si que me atreveré,buenas noches -apagué la luz.

-¡Deja la luz encendida! -me ordenó Alice.

-¡Pero si la querías apagada! -me quejé.

Estuvimos un rato discutiendo,apuesto a que nuestras quejas se oían por toda la casa.

No volvimos a tocar la quedé de brazos cruzados mirando al techo.A veces me preguntaba porqué me quedaba durante las noches junto a Alice.

Alice no quiso discutir más y se intentó no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama,como si no encontrara postura.

Se puso boca arriba y al fin pudo dormir,ya era me estaba desquiciando en esta noche.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada,me había pasado toda la noche pensando.

_-"Eso no era lo que quería decir,yo no quiero que muera,es la mujer a la que amo,pero tampoco quería verla convertida en uno de los nuestros,no quería verla sufrir en la transformación,eso me dolería a mí más que a ella." "Si fuera necesario obvio que se tendría que convertir,pero yo no la transformaría,no...no puedo" "Siempre la he intentado complacer con sus deseos,incluso en Queensland,en una de las noches,yo sabía que la iba a hacer daño,y aún sigue con sus heridas" "Por cierto,¿de veras piensa tener a ese bebé?¿Será niño?¿Niña?_

_De todas formas,no me hará caso,so le digo que lo aborte no me hará caso,como el resto de decisiones"_

Pensamientos como esos y muchos más rondaban mi muchas ocasiones había oído a Edward gritar:

-¡Te están dando ataques de ansiedad! -decía. -¡Cálmate!

Me levanté,me fui a dar una ducha y fui a vestirme,Alice aún dormía,obviamente.

Bajé al salón,todos estaban viendo la televisión,sentados en el sofá.

-Qué,Jasper,¿has pasado bien la noche? -se burló Emmett.

Murmuré algunas palabras e insultos para Emmett.

-¿Va todo bien,Jasper? -preguntó Esme preocupada.

Ignoré a todos y fui al claro del bosque,dónde le había pedido a Alice que se casara conmigo de nuevo.

En un lago de agua me vi reflejado,mi rostro expresaba un sentimiento de di cuenta,con horror de que tenía los ojos negros,tenía que ir a cazar.

**Alice's POV**

Me fui despertando poco a poco,eran las nueve de la mañana y el sol entraba por la ventana.

Jasper no estaba a mi lado,lo cual no me extrañó si recuerdo lo de dolía la cabeza.

Acaricié,involuntariamente,su lado de la luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me levanté a ducharme y a vestirme.

Luego bajé a la cocina,a ya me había hecho el desayuno.

Jasper aún no volvía.

¿Se había enfadado por el bebé?Tengo que hablar con Carlisle,debe de haber alguna forma de abortarlo.

**Aleeeee,¿cómo va ahora la historia?Espero que bien,intento corresponder a vuestras críticas.**


	22. María

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Alice's POV**

Miré el reloj, estaba tardando demasiado en volver.

¿Se puede saber a donde había ido?

Miré mi vientre,quizás la idea de abortar sería la más todas formas,a Jasper le daría igual.

-Ni lo pienses -me amenazó Rosalie.

-¿Cómo has sabido que...?

-Eso no importa -me interrumpió Rosalie.

Me encogí de hombros y decidí no hacer caso a me tenía que ayudar.

Preferí no decir nada más.

Subí hacia el despacho de Carlisle y llamé a la puerta.

-Carlisle,¿puedo pasar? -le pedí antes de entrar.

-Sí,pasa -me dijo. -¿Hay algún problema,Alice? -me preguntó mientras miraba unos documentos.

-Quiero que me conviertas -le dije con la voz quebrada.

De lo nervioso que estaba,a Carlisle se le cayeron los papeles al suelo

-¿Has hablado con Jasper? -me preguntó.

-Como comprenderás,transformarme no está dentro de sus planes... -dije tristemente. -Además,no quiero este bebé,si me conviertes no tendré que tenerlo.

-En fin...esto te dolerá -dijo acercándose lentamente a mi cuello.

**Jasper's POV**

Olía el olor de un vampiro,me resultaba vagamente á mejor que no se acerque a Alice.

Miré mejor y distinguí un cuerpo que conocía muy é una mueca de dolor.

-Jasper -me dijo una voz.

Yo tosí.¿Cómo me pudo haber localizado?No será que... no me harían que ella les haya obligado.

Me di la vuelta y me vi cara a cara con ella.

-¿M-María? -dije,palideciendo más de lo normal. -¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Les pedí a Peter y a Charlotte que me lo dijeran -susurró.

Si,_se lo pidió_,lo mismo les amenazó,tendría que hablar con ellos.

Sus ojos estaban del mismo color de siempre: rojos.

-Jasper quiero que vuelvas conmigo -me dijo abrazándome y besándome el cuello.

-No,sabes que lo nuestro se acabó,me harté de que me utilizaras -dije firmemente.

-Te echo de menos,Jasper -una lágrima cruzó su rostro. -Sólo tú me querías

Ella se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en los era un beso de los suyos,para manipularme,quiero decir,este beso decía que me querí la abracé fuertemente,como si la no,no puedo hacerle esto a Alice.

-Quita -le dije apartándola de mi. -Ahora vete,si me entero de que has atacado a una persona de este pueblo,mas te vale abstenerte a las consecuencias.

Me fui de allí,intentando quitarme el sabor de María de la sabía que me iba a encontrar con ella de nuevo y no sería para decirme "hola!"

Peter y Charlotte me las van a pagar,hoy les voy a llamar cuando llegue a casa.

Seguro que Alice se está extrañando mucho de que no he llegado todavía.

**Carlisle's POV**

Llevé a Alice a la habitación que ella compartía con gemía de dolor,quizás no deba dejar a Jasper entrar aquí,puede que no le moleste su sangre,pero le dolerá verla así.Tendría que elegir ella.

-Alice,querida,esto se pasará en unos días,intenta mantenerte decides si dejo a Jasper pasar o no cuando regrese -le dije.

-Déjale pasar -se retorcía de dolor.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la habitación.

_Buena suerte aguantándola,Jasper -_pensé.

**Jasper's POV**

Llegué a casa y escuché unos gemidos de dolor,parecidos a los de ,desgraciadamente conocía los gemidos de dolor de Alice,y no estaba muy orgulloso de ello.¿Estaría Alice bien?

Me crucé con Carlisle en las escaleras,pero no hice caso y seguí mi camino.

Abrí la puerta y vi que Alice estaba tumbada en la cama,retorciéndose de dolor y ía una marca de dientes en el cuello.

-Alice... -me arrodillé al lado de la cama donde ella estaba. -¿Cariño,estás bien?¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-H-he pedido a-a C-carlis..le que me conv...irtiera -tartamudeó.

Mi rostro enrojeció de ira,pero me calmé.Se suponía que éramos una pareja y esto se decidía y hablaba,pero Carlisle tuvo que hacerle caso,_cómo no._De todos modos éste no era el momento de decir nada.

Ví que Alice tenía la frente al baño y pasé una toallita húmeda por la frente de Alice mientras recordaba las palabras de María:

_-Jasper quiero que vuelvas conmigo -me dijo abrazándome y besándome el cuello._

_-No,sabes que lo nuestro se acabó,me harté de que me utilizaras -dije firmemente._

_-Te echo de menos,Jasper -una lágrima cruzó su rostro. -Sólo tú me querías_

Me quedé mirando el rostro de Alice e intenté recordar el rostro de María: no había comparación;prefería cuatro mil veces a Alice que a María.

Ella era alegre;ella era guapa;ella sabía querer;ella no manipulaba;ella no mentía;ella sabía cuando estabas triste;ella te calmaba...

Un momento,¿y el bebé?

-Alice,¿que pasa con el bebé? -le pregunté susurrando.

-Jasper no era capaz de tenerlo -dijo con dificultad. -Convirtiéndome era suficiente como para abortarlo

-¿Por qué no dejaste que yo te convirtiera? -le pregunté echándome a su lado.

-Porque sabía que tú no querías que fuera como antes,aunque admítelo,si no es Carlisle el que me transforma son los Vulturis,¿a quién prefieres? -susurró.

Yo me quedé callado,tenía razón.

-Tengo que llamar a Peter -dije levantándome. -,vuelvo en un segundo -aseguré.

Cogí el móvil y entré en el é el número de teléfono de Peter.

-¿Hola? -preguntó una voz femenina.

-Hola Charlotte,¿puedes pasarme a Peter? -le pregunté.

-Si,espera un segundo

Esperé un momento y escuché como se cambiaba el teléfono de persona.

-Hola,Jasper,tío,¿qué tal? -me saludó Peter,mi amigo. -Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos.

-Si,ya,Alice últimamente está un poco deprimida...oye a todo esto,¿os habéis encontrado con María? -pregunté susurrando,para que Alice no me pudiera oí quería que se preocupara.

-¿Qué?¿A María? -rió Peter. -No,claro que no. Sabes que cuando te fuiste,María desapareció con todas sus ideas de los ejércitos de neó la vimos ni Charlotte ni yo.¿Por qué?

-No,por nada,sólo quería mantenerme informado,bueno adiós.

-Hasta otro día,dale recuerdos míos a Alice y que se mejore

Colgamos el teléfono.

Uno de los dos no decía la verdad y algo me decía Peter no mentía.¿Me había sido sincera María? No sería la primera vez que me intentara engañar.

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin.**

**María apareció y quiere que Jasper vuelva con ella :o.**

**Nuestro Jasper le dijo que no :o que bueno es con Alice,¿no creen?¿Podría ser mejor?**

**Pero yo que Jasper no me fiaría,María haría todo lo posible por tenerle con él de nuevo**

**¿Tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna cosa que resaltar del capítulo?**

**Pd: Ando trabajando en eso de que se cortan las partes ;D**


	23. We believe in love

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Jasper's POV**

Volví a la habitación y me senté al lado de puse de nuevo la toallita en la frente y me quité la chaqueta.

-Peter dice que te mejores -le dije.

-Que atento por su parte -dijo con agonía mientras intentaba escoger la postura perfecta para estar cómoda,echada.

-¿Prefieres estar en el sofá? -le pregunté.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

La tomé en brazos y la tumbé en el sofá.

-Oye,en serio,no me hubiera importado tener a ese niño contigo -le susurré mientras me tumbaba a su lado. -No entiendo porqué has abortado,¿tú no lo querías?

En realidad a mi me daba igual tener ese niño con Alice o quería a Alice y,de todos modos,no nos engañemos,si ella hubiera querido,lo hubiéramos no le hubiera llevado la contraria,no me gusta llevarle la contraria,que luego el que la tiene que aguantar quejarse durante toda la noche soy yo.

Seguí pensando en Marí mi suerte,Edward no estaba en ía pensar en ella cada vez que él no esté.Sé que tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con Alice y que se lo cuentan sé.Y sé que Edward se lo contaría,sé que Edward pensaría mal de lo que pasó con María,y si se lo cuenta a Alice...Eeeen me dejaría acercarme a ella.SÉ cómo es ,parece que se muchas cosas...

-¿Jasper,qué estás pensando? -logró preguntar con,dificultad mientras se agarraba a mi brazo fuertemente.

-Nada -mentí. -Sólo creo que necesitarás mi ayuda cuando sea la hora de dormir,no quiero que duermas así y que estés gritando toda la quedarás sin voz y necesitas descansar -ojalá y se lo creyera.

Hasta donde yo sabía,Alice cree que María desapareció y nunca se han dado más señales de miedo de que María me pueda convencer e irme de nuevo con ella,y,¿qué le quedaría a mi pequeña Alice?Nada.Aún así yo no me iba a ir,y tampoco sé como hizo María para manipularme,besarme y lo más raro,que yo correspondiera al beso y la abrazara fuertemente.

Debería de buscar la manera de quitarme esa imagen de la ía es una mujer que ahora me da asco.

Alice cerró los ojos,me abrazó fuertemente hasta rodearme con sus brazos y gritó fuertemente.

-Tranquila -dije acariciándole una mejilla. -Esto solo durará uno o dos días más,y yo estaré a tu lado.

Hice que se girara de lado y yo me giré para su lado tambié rodeé con mis brazos y le levanté la camiseta para comprobar .Seguía teniendo esas heridas en el abdomen y me atrevería a decir que también en el hizo que bajara la camiseta.

-Oh,vamos,déjame comprobar que sigues con esas heridas -le supliqué. -De todos modos ya te he visto desnuda en otras ocasiones,no es algo nuevo.

-De tantas compras -susurró Alice. -Apuesto a decir que Rosalie me ha visto más veces en lencería y ropa interior que tú

-Eso no se vale,tampoco tenemos buenos momentos eh,así que a mi no me eches la culpa

Alice me dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Lo siento -sonreí.

Sólo la quería hacer reír,por muy difícil que fuera.

En realidad lo único que hacía siempre era algo sencillo:

-Acompañar a Alice a todas partes

-Asentir y sonreír

-Complacerla

-No llevarle la contraria

-Hacerla feliz

Eran cosas sencillas,pero hacerlas no ejemplo,a veces era difícil complacer a Alice en todo lo que quisiera,sobre todo complacerla en todos los sentidos.

Cuando estuvimos en Queensland una de las veces que fuimos,me fue difícil hacer nada con ella,yo sabía que la iba a dañar a ella y así fue.

Hacerla feliz...en estos momentos era tan difícil,ya que para hacer feliz a algunas personas hay que callarse algunas cosas,como lo de María.

Lo bueno de nuestra relación es que nadie sabía lo que hacíamos,no éramos como Emmett o Rosalie,que eso lo sabe todo el mundo,cuando están en la habitació nosotros estamos en la habitación no se escucha nada.

Yo pienso que alguna vez Rosalie estuvo asustada de que la... violaron y dejó de confiar en los hombres,cuando conoció a Emmett todo cansó y fue al revé creo que Emmett no tiene ningún cuidado al hacer cualquier cosa con Rosalie,pero creo que Emmett le tiene miedo a Rose.

Yo si estoy asustado de si le hago daño a Alice,ella es toda mi vida y dañarla a ella es dañarme a én le tengo miedo a Alice,sé que ella me puede gritar y decirme que me vaya en cualquier sería muy difícil de creer que ya no me quiere,con los votos de boda renovados la de dios de veces...no se lo creería nadie.

-Creo que es hora de que duermas,Alice -le dije.

-No,aún no tengo ganas,quiero estar contigo

-¡Oh! -exclamé falsamente. -¿¡Qué es eso!¡Tienes ojeras! -dije saltando como ella cuando veía que tenía alguna cosa que no fuera perfecta en su piel.

-¿Qué? -dijo preocupada. -¡Necesito dormir,Jasper,hazme dormir! -exclamó,con la voz ronca.

Hice que se durmiera un poco y llamé a Rosalie.

Cuando pudo venir,subió por las escaleras y abrió furiosamente la puerta.

-Dime -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Rectifico lo dicho: le tengo miedo a Alice y a más a no salgo con Rosalie,pero con Alice si,si tiene ganas de molestarme,Alice podría dejarse tocar un rato y luego pasar de mi,oh si,eso lo hizo una vez,esa estúpida vez...

-Oye tienes que vestir a Alice,ponerle el pijama para dormir

-¿Acaso no puedes tú?Es tu esposa,tu obligación.A este paso la veré yo más veces desnuda que tú,eso te debería preocupar.

-Y me preocupa,pero yo no puedo hacer eso,no puedo seguir viendo las heridas que le hice,y que le quedarán siempre en la piel,ahora que se está convirtiendo.

-Será gracioso verte la cara cuando estéis haciendo el amor y veas su brazo o su abdomen.

-Ja,que graciosa saliste,Rose,¿nunca te lo ha dicho Em?Ahora en serio,¿vas a hacer eso por mi?

-Si,lo haré -dijo a regañadientes. -Ahora fuera,que voy a desnudar a Alice

-Oye que yo ya la he visto más veces desnuda -le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Me vale,eso ya es cosa tuya y de la cama,yo no tengo nada que ver en si lo hacéis o no,vuestro problema -dijo echándome y empujándome fuera de la habitación.

Me encogí de hombros y bajé al salón a pensar,creo que lo necesito.

Me tumbé en el sofá,aunque estaba la televisión prendida,no le hice el más mínimo me apetecía ver la televisión en este momento.

Si María me ha vuelto a buscar sería por algo: quiere volver conmigo,o eso es lo que ella dice.

Me gustaría saber como me ha encontrado,si según Peter,no la vieron

También me gustaría saber si se va a quedar mucho tiempo por aquí.


	24. Alejandro

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Como veo que seguro os estáis liando con esto hagamos un pequeño análisis :' los reviews veo algunas dudas y otras que pueden surgir,por si acaso escribo todas.**

**-¿Alice abortó?Sí,lo creía que Jasper no la querría como antes por tener a ese bebé,cosa en la que estaba completamente equivocada:a Jasper le daba igual,él sólo quería tener con él a Alice y nadie se lo iba a impedir,ni si quiera el bebé que tendría con Alice.**

**-¿Jasper está muy pensativo,eso es normal?Jasper en un tiempo estuvo muy muy muy enamorado de María,él creía que lo que tenían María y él era amor,pero no.A Jasper le dolió que lo utilizara.Aún encontrando a Alice y tenerla con él le fue muy difícil olvidarla y ahora María se le aparece ahí...No tiene que dar mucha alegría a Jasper.**

**-¿Rosalie le echa en cara a Jasper algo?En cierto modo Rosalie cree que todo lo que le está pasando a Alice es culpa de cree que Jasper se enfada con Alice y él la asusta pero Alice no dice nada,por eso a veces Jasper piensa:**

"**No,si es que Rosalie está de un borde hoy..."**

**Rosalie empezó a pensar eso desde que Jasper y Alice vinieron de la luna de miel.**

**Y luego me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones personales:**

**-Bueno,creo que me estoy pasando con Rosalie,la he puesto más agresiva de lo normal.**

**-Alice,si,creo que debería haber hablado antes eso con Jasper.**

**-También me pasé en eso de que vuelva María,pero si eso os impresiona...ale,a esperar a lo que os tengo preparado.Sólo os digo que recordéis que durante los 6 meses que Jasper no estuvo,yo no narré nada,a Alice le pudo haber ocurrido cualquier podéis intentar adivinar en los reviews :)**

**Ahora vamos con el capítulo,que aburro ya con esta charla.**

**Jasper's POV**

No creo que Peter me haya mentido,no había ninguna nota falsa en su tampoco María parecía que me hubiera mentido,aunque para ella es fácil fingir,sobre todo si finge sentimientos para mí.Yo ya tenía experiencia en estábamos juntos pretendía quererme y ella lo fingía,no me fiaría de María,supondré que Peter me decía la era muy inocente,no era capaz de ás Charlotte sabría algo,no había hablado con ella,sólo me había pasado con Peter.

En fin.

-¡JASPER! -me gritó al oído Emmett. -Llevo diez minutos hablando contigo y tú no me hacías caso

¿Lleva Emmett diez minutos aquí y no me he enterado?

-Lo siento,Emmett,estaba pensando -me disculpé. -Estaba pensando

No paraba de pensar en María,me preguntaba porqué intentaba volver yo no le iba a hacer caso,me había costado recuperar a Alice cuando me fui esos seis meses como para perderla de nuevo por culpa de un amor del pasado que en realidad no me quería,sólo me manipulaba para hacerle el amor(cosa que no existía entre nosotros dos,al menos para ella)entrenar a sus neófitos y luego a eso no lo consideraba divertido,ni mucho menos un buen recuerdo.

Sentía a Emmett hablar de fondo,a lo suyo,supongo que algún día se enterará de que no lo escucho y se cansará de hablar.

...

...

...

...Seguía hablando.

...

...

...¿Porqué no se calla?

¿Algún día se cansará?Subiré con Alice,lo mismo así se mantiene en silencio.

Me levanté del sofá,como si Emmett no estuviera allí y subí a la habitación.

Alice estaba en la cama la había tapado con las sábanas,pero se podía ver que le había puesto una camisa de tirantes y eso le daría frío a Alice.

-Eso le dará frío,cómo se lo diga a Rosalie... -murmuré.

-¿Decirme qué? -dijo una voz.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Rosalie levantarse del sofá.Me asusté.

-Quería comprobar si eras un buen esposo y venías a ver que tal estaba Alice -me explicó. -Creo que ya no me meteré más en vuestra relación,si Alice te odia será tu problema -se encogió de hombros y se fue de la habitación.

Bien,¿alguien me puede explicar que es lo que ha pasado aquí?¿Por qué Alice me odiaría?

Estaba nervioso,no sabía que hacer,así que me puse a ordenar los cajones y los armarios de la habitación.

Ordené todas mis cosas y guardé las fotografías que tenía con Alice en nuestras lunas de miel y de las bodas.

Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche de Alice y vi unos papeles.

Decidí ignorarlos,pero de reojo vi que unos cuantos decían: Para mi Alice.

Que raro,eso no lo había escrito í uno de los papeles,estaba junto a una fotografía de un chico.

Era alto,musculoso,moreno y tenía el pelo corto,pero desordenado,intentando formar una cresta mal hecha.

Llevaba un pantalón negro,una camiseta blanca,un chaleco negro moderno y una corbata blanca.

_Alice:_

_Sé que aún estás mal por culpa de ese idiota que te dejó,pero debes de darme una oportunidad,no puedes estancarte en esa tristeza todo el día,tu amiga,la rubia,opina lo estúpido de Jasper,no va a volver,siento ser yo el que te lo diga pero es así,te abandonó diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para que tu sangre no le molestara,seguro que está con esa tal Marí pensar lo de la oportunidad,tu familia me adora,todos saben lo de nuestra relación,que nos vemos todos los días y nos besamos siempre en el bosque a la sombra de nuestro árbol,¿recuerdas?Apuesto a que eso te hace sentir mucho entre tú y yo:ese chico no merece más oportunidades._

_Te quiere:_

_-Alejandro_

¿Se puede saber quién demonios es Alejandro y por qué se besaba con Alice?

Pensaba en tener una respuesta aquí y é para movía en la cama sin encontrar una postura correcta y de vez en cuando abría la boca para soltar un grito;pero de aquella boca no salía ningún sonido.

Decidí mirar si había algún papel,y a aquel tipo le daba por escribirle cartas a Alice.

Había como otros diez papeles máí sólo uno.

_Alice:_

_Hoy lo he pasado muy bien que tu familia no haya oído ningún grito ni ningún gemido desde tu habitación.¡Sería realmente vergonzoso!¿No crees?_

_He pensado en ir a dar un paseo mañana al bosque.¿Qué te parece?_

_Envíame un mensaje al móvil para confirmarlo._

_Te quiere:_

_-Alejandro_

Guardé de nuevo los papeles en el cajón.¿Alice me había estado engañando mientras no estaba?¿Y todos lo sabían excepto yo?Genial,a eso se le llama debería haberme í,al menos,si Alice era feliz,no me hubiera acercado por aquí.

Fui al bosque,a que Emmett y Rosalie estaban en su habitación,y Rosalie gemía como loca y este asunto del tal Alejandro...me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

Era de noche y no se veía ,así nadie me encontraría.

Me senté en el claro del bosque donde estaba siempre con que el tío ese de la foto era no era feo,era más guapo que yo,y no me sorprendería que Alice le quisiera mas a él que a mi.

-No pienses en ella,sabes que no me gusta que pienses en esa chica -dijo una voz femenina detrás de mi.

Genial,me ha seguido de nuevo.

-Sabes que yo te quiero y nunca te engañaría -dijo María.

Me gustaría saber como descubre las cosas que me pasan.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es tumbarnos en el pasto y ver las estrellas,SÓLO ESO -le advertí.

María asintió con la cabeza y nos tumbamos los dos en el pasto,a ver las estrellas.

En realidad echaba de menos esto,sentarme con alguien a ver las estrellas.Últimamente Alice y yo no estábamos tan unidos.

Cuando me di cuenta tenía a María encima dándome un beso.

De pronto me di cuenta de una cosa: estaba claro que Alice me había engañado cuando no estaba,ahora me tocaba vengarme.

Me levanté,la tomé en brazos e hice que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello,para que no se cayera.

La apoyé contra un á bocas no se separaban,pero recordé el rostro de Alice.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Lo siento -me disculpé. -No puedo hacerle esto

-Lo harás,créeme,conseguiré que seas mío,CONSEGUIRÉ QUE SEAS MÍO -gritó María desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque.


	25. Ahora está todo aclarado

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Jasper's POV**

Ahora que estaba solo ya no me hacía gracia estar en el ía que María me estaba observando,y eso no me gustaba.

Estaba completamente seguro de que Emmett no me diría nada del tal Alejandro,y también que Edward sabía de todo,pero que no abriría la boca.

Cuando llegué a casa me senté en el sofá del salón,al lado de había nadie más,y ella mantenía fija la visión en la televisión.

-¿Quién es Alejandro? -pregunté juntando mis manos y mirando a Rosalie.

Ella abrió la boca,pero no salió ninguna palabra.

-Sé que sabes quién es,te estás poniendo muy nerviosa,¿quieres que te calme?

-Alejandro era un vampiro que estuvo por aquí cuando tú no le ofreció que se quedara en la casa unos cuantos día,vio a Alice,vio que estaba triste,se paseaba por la casa con la manta puesta encima de los hombros y los ojos llorosos:se había pasado desde que te marchaste, tipo me caía mal,a Alice le daba igual.

El vampiro tenía un don: podía manipular a la gente con sus pensamientos,Ed lo descubrió.

Alejandro intentaba acercarse a Alice,era bueno,comprensivo y bondadoso,todo lo que Alice necesitaba en ese momento;pero Alice pasaba de él,ella te esperaba.

Hubo una vez en que Alejandro se hartó y quería que Alice estuviera con él,así que la manipuló con su ó salir con ella unos cuantos meses,besarla y...bueno y eso.

Nadie dijo nada,Alice era feliz,o al menos era lo que veíamos,ella por dentro no sabía lo que estaba día,a Alejandro se le escapó pensar en casa sus intenciones con Alice y Edward lo descubrió,alertó a toda la familia,pero Alejandro ya se había se sintió mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía,por eso se enfadó contigo cuando volviste,ella se sintió enfadada porque la habían manipulado y tú no estabas aquí para impedirlo -explicó Rosalie.

-¿Y por qué te caía mal? -pregunté.

-Ese chico pretendía estar conmigo,hasta que me vio besarme con Emmett,creo que tuvieron una pelea,pero hizo creer a Emmett que era en broma

-¿Has dicho que Alejandro era vampiro? -pregunté,me estaba enfadado.

-Si,pero tranquilo,no le hizo nada a Alice,no que nosotros sepamos,deberías comprobar si tiene alguna marca -se burló Rosalie.

Hubo una larga pausa,necesitaba organizar mis ideas.

Yo creo que Alice me debería haber dicho que había sido manipulada por un vampiro,un vampiro que tiene rostro y nombre y ahora le odio.

-En fin,¿me estás diciendo que Alice no me engañó? -pregunté,confundido.

-Claro que no te engañó,al menos esa no era su intención,si lo hizo,porque créeme que lo hizo,fue por que estaba siendo manipulada por Alejandro

Me sentí fatal por haber pensado mal de Alice y casi haberme vengado con Marí quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Creías que Alice te había sido infiel? -rió Rosalie.

Yo asentí con la cabeza,tristemente.

-Alice no es capaz de engañarte,sin ofender,¡es tan miedosa que teme que la descubras en el acto! -se burló Rose.

-¿Tú crees? -pregunté,sorprendido.

-Claro que si,ale,ya he hablado contigo bastante,sube con Alice,me empieza a doler la cabeza -dijo Rosalie adoptando su carácter desagradable en broma.

Yo sonreí y subí las escaleras.Aún así me pregunto porqué guarda esas fotos y esas notas,quizás le echa de menos o le considera un recuerdo.

No me soy al menos Bella podría haberme dicho eso por teléfono,habría venido aquí lo más rápido que hubiera podido.Y habría cruzado a ese tal Alejandro...Genial,ya me estoy alterando.

Decidí no mirar ninguna nota más del tal Alejandro.

Hice que se le pasara el efecto del sueño a Alice,lo mismo no es bueno que esté en ese estado tantas horas.

-¿Que pasa? -oí susurrar entre sueños a Alice. -Alejandro,déjame,hoy no -murmuró.

¿Qué pasa con esto?¿Se enteró de que he mirado sus notas y por alguna extraña y mágica razón dice su nombre?

Miré para el rostro de ojos se abrieron de repente,eran ojos de color rojos: color de neófito.

-¡Dios santo! -exclamé levantándome de golpe de la cama,porque me asusté.En realidad no tenía que despertarse tan pronto convertida,¿habría algo mal?

-¿Jasper? -preguntó Alice levantándose de la cama,despacio.

Cuando estuvo levantada la abracé me podía creer por lo que había pasado mi pequeña Alice.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó asustada.

Yo seguía abrazándola,juraría que una lágrima cruzó mi rostro.

**Esto no es un capítulo COMPLETO,es algo para que sepáis como va la cosa y la sorpresa que tengo preparada,no es una sorpresa "BUENA" por decirlo de alguna adivinarla,tiene que ver con los humanos y Alice,vaya,creo que lo hice demasiado obvio,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Fin**


	26. ¡No,Bella no!

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Jasper's POV**

Yo seguía abrazándola,juraría que una lágrima cruzó mi rostro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -le dije abrazándola aún fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no te dije el qué? -preguntó confusa.

-Lo de Alejandro,lo de que te forzó,con su don -le dije intentando tranquilizarme.

Alice suspiró y empezó a derramar también algunas lágrimas.

-Pensé que creerías que te había engañado,cuando no fue así,no fue voluntad mía,fue Alejandro,él me "obligó" -explicó. -Un segundo -dijo separándose de mi. -¿Quién te dijo lo de Alejandro?

-Rosalie me advirtió de él,dijo que al principio no le hacías ni caso,pero,él se hartó y quería que fueras suya -le dije rápidamente. -Creo que deberíamos bajar al salón

**Narro yo :D Whooo :D**

Jasper y Alice bajaron las escaleras,iban de la el salón estaban sentados Emmett,Bella y Edward.

Alice cogía cada vez más fuerte de la mano a Jasper,ella olía la sangre de simplemente no respiraba.

Alice estaba acostumbrada a estar con Bella y comportarse normal,pero ahora no podía.

-¿Alice estás bien? -susurró Jasper.

Alice mintió,asintiendo con la cabeza.

Edward,que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar,se sentó aún más cerca de Bella,como abrazándola.

Emmett estaba en el sillón más lejano del salón,aunque ya estaba viendo la cara que ponía Alice.

-No puedo evitar esto -le susurró Alice a Jasper.

-¿El qué no pu...? -a Jasper no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase,cuando Alice estaba intentando luchar contra Edward para llegar hasta Bella.

Emmett se levantó rápidamente y apartó a Bella hasta el sitio donde él estaba.

Alice aún seguía forcejeando contra Jasper y Edward,ambos la cogieron de los brazos pero ella daba patadas.

-¡Bajadme de aquí! -gritaba Alice.

Bella observaba la escena,horrorizada.

-Tranquila -susurró Emmett a Bella,nervioso. -Todos sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir

Alice se logró soltar de Edward y Jasper y se tiró encima de Bella.

-¡Alice,no! -gritó Jasper,cuando Alice ya clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de Bella.

-ALICE NO -gritó Edward aún más fuerte,apartando a su hermana de Bella. -Salid,salid todos de la habitación,no,esto no puede estar pasando -Jasper se quedó mirando para Bella,como hipnotizado por la les sacó a ambos de la habitación.

-Bella,¿me escuchas? -decía Edward soltando algunas lágrimas.

Se sentía a Carlisle bajar rápidamente los escalones.

-¿Que Alice ha hecho qué?¿Cuándo se ha terminado la conversión?

-No lo sé,al parecer hoy se despertó,y se abalanzó sobre...uh dios -Edward se apoyó contra la pared.

-Llevaré a curar a...Bella,¿estás seguro que no quieres que se finalice la conversión?

-Estoy seguro

**Jasper's POV**

Alice estaba muy alterada y enfadada consigo misma,yo sé cómo se sentía,sé como se sintió al atacar a Bella,de la misma manera que me sentí yo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de mi despacho,Emmett nos había traído aquí y se había ido con Rosalie.

-Alice,cariño,cálmate -le intenté tranquilizar.

-No,Jasper,no me puedo tranquilizar,Bella era mi mejor amiga,¡y la he atacado!¡Incluso la he mordido! -se lamentó. -No,Jasper,¿que voy a hacer ahora? -dijo Alice escondiendo su rostro en mi acaricié su pelo,Alice se sentía muy mal y,veremos lo que le dicen Edward y Carlisle.

Alice aún seguía con su rostro en mi pecho,cuando miré para la ventana y vi a María.

¡Vete! vocalicé con los labios mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

-Sé que este no es momento -dije para intentar distraer a Alice. -Pero si Alejandro no te hubiera forzado y hubieras tenido la ocasión de estar con él,¿me habrías engañado?

-No -respondió Alice,sonriendo. -Estoy casada contigo,¿recuerdas? -dijo señalando el dedo donde estaba el anillo.

Emmett entró en el estudio rapidísimo:

-Jasper,nos tienes que ayudar,hay que traer del hospital unos cacharros para Bella -dijo Emmett,apurado.

** saben lo que pasó con Alice y Jasper.**

**Que quede claro:**

**Alice SI engañó a Jasper,sólo que ella no era consciente,sólo lo quiero dejar claro,que luego en los reviews me linchan y me asusto.**

**Me gustaría saber lo que quieren que pase en la historia,ya que a mi en clase de matemáticas se me ocurren muchas cosas,pero no las puedo poner en práctica por culpa de la se les ocurre algo o algo que decir de la historia...¡díganmelo en los reviews!De noche me aburro mucho,me gusta leerlos todooooooooooos.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Fin**


	27. La verdad sobre Alejandro

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Alice's POV**

-Jasper,nos tienes que ayudar,hay que traer del hospital unos cacharros para Bella -dijo Emmett,apurado.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí,debes calmarte un poco -me dijo Jasper. -Quédate aquí,no salgas del estudio -me dijo fríamente.

Hizo que me sentara en el sofá del estudio y encendió la televisión.

Emmett y Jasper se marcharon del despacho.

¿Quién se creía que era para ORDENARME que me tengo que quedar aquí?

Intenté fijarme en lo que ponían en la televisión,para intentar olvidarme de lo que acaba de pasar.

Me sentía muy mal,Bella no tenía que pagar las consecuencias de mi conversión y Jasper no tenía que pagar mi mal humor.

Ya me daba asco el estudio de Jasper,de tanto estar aquí,me lo conocía Jasper estuvo fuera esos seis meses,y cuando Alejandro no me estaba acosando,pasaba mucho tiempo en este tuviera pasadizos secretos los conocería como la palma de mi había sentado aquí,en este sofá durante muchísimas horas.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta,no...no se atrevería a...

Intenté abrir la cerrada con llave.

Vi que alguien deslizaba una carta por debajo de la puerta.

_Alice:_

_Como sabía que ibas a intentar salir te he encerrado con óname,te prometo que te compensaré.Volveré pronto,mientras,puedes entretenerte viendo la televisión y tomando intentes gritar para que te saquen de ahí,es inútil,no hay nadie en la ás Rosalie,pero no te ayudará,me encargué de eso._

_Te quiere:_

_Jasper_

Pd:No intentes salir por la ventana,también está cerrada,no me gusta que quede nunca abierta.

-Bien,Emmett,ya podemos irnos -dijo Jasper,feliz.

**María's POV**

-Tenemos que esperar a que la chica de Jasper salga a cazar,si según tú ya la han convertido...tendría que venir en pocas horas -le dije al chico que me acompañaba.

-Se llama Alice -murmuró el chico.

-Cállate,Alejandro,ya te he dicho que me da igual como se llamen los miembros de esa familia,y más me da igual cómo se llama la...que me quitó a mi Jasper -dije ya al borde de la histeria.

-Deberías buscarte a alguien,alguien que te quiera,Jasper no volverá contigo -Alejandro se sentó en el suelo. -Yo quería a Alice,si ahora me odia es porque por orden tuya la tuve que manipular,según tú: "Esa chica nunca te querría,usa tus poderes" -me imitó Alejandro.

-¿Tú quieres a Alice,no? -le dije,furiosa,cruzándome de brazos.

-Claro que la quiero,y lo sabes

-Pues cállate y ayúdame,tenemos que hacer que Alice deje a Jasper,está claro que él nunca la dejaría

**Flashback**

_-¿Está entendido el plan,no? -le susurré a Alejandro. -Dentro de unos minutos Jasper llegará aquí y tienes que hacer lo que te pedí -le tendí mi teléfono móvil. -Lo único que tienes que hacer es hacer fotos cuando esté besando a Jasper,¿entendido?_

_-Eso es cruel,dañará a Alice -murmuró Alejandro,arrepentido._

_-Lo sé,que se me quitó a mi amor,debe aprender -le grité. -Ahora escondámonos,creo que viene Jasper_

_Me escondí con Alejandro entre la espesura del coloqué en un sitio para que haga las fotografías._

_Jasper se sentó en el pasto y parecía que pensaba._

_Me acerqué a él,en silencio._

_..._

_Parecía que no me oía,estaba sumido en sus pensamientos._

_-No pienses en ella,sabes que no me gusta que pienses en esa chica -dije dulcemente,detrás de Jasper. -Sabes que yo te quiero y nunca te engañaría -le expliqué._

_-Lo único que podemos hacer es tumbarnos en el pasto y ver las estrellas,SÓLO ESO -me advirtió._

_Asentí con la cabeza y nos tumbamos en el pasto,a ver las estrellas._

_De reojo,vi como Alejandro sacaba unas fotos de Jasper sonriendo,débilmente,mientras me tumbaba al lado de Jazz._

_Jasper seguía pensando,era el momento para que Alejandro sacara las fotos claves,esa chica me iba a creer._

_Rápidamente,me eché encima de Jasper,y le di un beso.Él no opuso el beso._

_Sorprendentemente Jasper me tomó en brazos e hizo que enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_Alejandro sacaba muchísimas fotografías._

_Jasper me apoyó contra un árbol._

_De pronto me soltó y me dejó en el suelo._

_-Lo siento -se disculpó. -No puedo hacerle esto_

_-Lo harás,créeme,conseguiré que seas mío,CONSEGUIRÉ QUE SEAS MÍO -grité,yendo hasta donde estaba Alejandro y desapareciendo de su vista._

_Alejandro me dio mi móvil y pude ver las fotografías._

_-Has hecho un buen trabajo,gracias,Alejandro,pronto tendrás a tu Alice,ya verás... -murmuré. -Y Jasper será mío -susurré,de manera que sólo pudiera oír yo._

**Fin De Flashback**

**Rosalie's POV**

Sentí cosas romperse en el estudio de ún él,Alice estaba allí.

Pasaba el tiempo y seguían cosas rompiendo.

Ya me estaba hartando.

Subí arriba,con las llaves en la mano.

-Alice,o te paras o cobras*(N/a: que se pelean) -le grité. -Puede que alguno de tus vestidos quede mal

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar ningún vestido! -sentí un golpe en la puerta.

-Pues quédate quieta y en silencio,los chicos vendrán en un rato

-¿Se puede saber porqué te han dejado al cargo? -me preguntó.

-No lo han hecho,no quería ir allí,no quería ver a Bella así,así que Jasper me dejó las llaves de su estudio por si necesitabas algo,ahora adiós -bajé las escaleras hasta el salón.

**Ahora ya saben la verdad de María y de Alejandro.**

**Como podrán observar,es bastante OBVIO ya que lo he escrito para que lo comprendan así.Alejandro no era así por sí mismo,sino por Marí lo obligaba a tratarle así,una especie de"castigo"por "quitarle" a Jasper.**

**Aún así en el Flashback les he adelantado MUY DISIMULADAMENTE lo que ocurrirá. :D**


	28. Really?¿En serio?

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Alejandro's POV**

María y yo fuimos a Seattle al apartamento en el que vivíamos como compañeros de conducía el estaba en este momento me encantaría no participar en el plan de María,que Jasper no estuviera aquí,y ser feliz con gustaría que María no dañara a Alice enseñándole esas ser cruel con esa pobre no puedo cambiar sus intenciones,no ahora,se daría cuenta de lo que momento...

Di un giro brusco con el volante en una curva.

¿Alice no veía el futuro?Podría ver a María con las fotografí significaría un problema para ella.

Aunque ahora que es de nuevo vampiresa no se si tiene el mismo don,puede tener otro.

Lo que veo mal es que separe a dos personas que se quieren.Y lo peor: yo le he ayudado.

Imagino que cuando Alice deje a Jasper por liarse con María y yo aparezca con los brazos abiertos,Alice vendrá a mi.¿Y qué pasará cuando Alice me pregunte..."Oye,Alex,¿tú sabes quien les hizo a María y a Jasper las fotografías?"?¿Qué diré?

Aún así dudo mucho que cuando Alice deje a Jasper,ésta esté con otro hombre,y menos conmigo,que la manipulé para que fuera mía,por culpa de María...

Me resulta extraño que Alice no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que yo la manipulase,cuando sentía ganas de besarme,¿no se daba cuenta?No,tuvo que ser ese tal Edward el que le informó de podría estar felizmente con Alice y lejos de María.

Es cierto que si quieres a alguien debes dejarle que sea también es cierto que Jasper se quería vengar de Alice,con Marí no se dejó y yo no hice nada.

Además,¿con quién sería más feliz Alice que conmigo?Jasper le engañó y no hay más chicos que estén con ella,al menos no sería su ía no usar mi don con ella y seríamos felices.

-Llegamos -dije con voz fría.Rápidamente me levanté de mi asiento,salí del coche y fui a abrirle la puerta a María.

Subimos al apartamento,dejé mi chaqueta en el perchero y me senté en el sofá.

María me miraba preocupada.

-Alejandro,creo que estás un poco molesto por lo que te obligué a hacer

-¿Un poco?¿De veras crees que es sólo un poco?Já... -me burle.

María se puso detrás del sofá y me empezó a masajear los hombros.

-Alex,tienes que relajarte -me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Iré a la terraza -dije ignorándola y levantándome del sofá. -Me das asco -murmuré en un tono muy bajo de manera que no me escuchara.

-¿Alejandro,has dicho algo? -me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh,no,no es nada -negué con la cabeza.

De la que iba para la terraza pensé:

"Pobre Jasper si tiene que aguantar a esta pesada." "Según María,unos vampiros llamados Peter y Charlotte se escaparon cuando Jasper,de la que se libraron" "Si María cumple su promesa de que Jasper será suyo...pobre chico."

-Alex,vamos a llevarle las fotos a Alice

-Las llevarás tú,mientras Jasper esté por aquí,Alice no me puede ver ni en pintura;me odia -le dije,con rencor.

-No es posible que en tan poco tiempo te hayas enamorado de esa tal Alice -me cuestionó.

Yo me encogí de realidad si estaba enamorado de Alice,hasta tal punto que podría deshacerme de Marí para estar con Alice,Jasper debe de desaparecer de nuestra me sigue odiando,pero cuando Jasper le traicione y yo le aparezca,con los brazos abiertos y dispuesto a amarla,será mía.

María me chasqueó dos dedos en la cara.

-¿Alex? -preguntó María,molesta. -He estado hablando y te he preguntado algo,tú ni caso

-Estaba pensando -le dije,caminando hacia el salón y sentándome en el sofá.

-¿Otra vez en Alice?Te debió de sentar mal algo

_Lo que me sienta mal eres tú_

Yo sabía que Alice estaba en casa,con la chica rubia,Rosalie,creo que se llamaba,aunque ella no le hace ni debería de estar en el despacho de su novio.

-Volveré en unas horas,tomaré el coche -dijo alegremente,María.

La oí reírse y cerrar la que se ha obsesionado con Jasper y se ha vuelto loca,pero,vamos,es sólo una observación.

**Tres horas después.**

**Alice's POV**

Ya han pasado tres horas y aún no han pregunto si va todo bien,ay...estoy tan arrepentida de haberle hecho eso a Bella.

Llamé a Rosalie por el teléfono.

-Rose,por favor,ábreme la puerta

-En fin,ya me estás empezando a cansar,te abro la puerta,pero como me la armes...desearás no haber nacido -me amenazó.

-Podré soportarlo -me burlé.

Rosalie subió por las escaleras,abrió la puerta y dejó que saliera.

-Supongo que tienes que ir a cazar -dijo con indiferencia. -Ale,vuelve cuando quieras

Yo salí de la casa,aún era de noche y Jasper aún no volví sorprendía que Rosalie no estuviera preocupada,creo que sabe algo que yo no sé,debería poder verlo,pero no pasa.¿Por qué?

Sentí que algo se movía entre los arbustos y entre los árboles.

-Así que tú eres Alice -oí una voz.

No me sonaba familiar la voz,no la conocía.

-S-sí -tartamudeé.Sea lo que sea si me atacaba le podía atacar yo.

-Veo que no le has hecho mucho caso a Jasper -dijo la voz chica salió entre la espesura del ía los ojos rojos,era como nosotros.

Aún así me pregunto porque nos conoce a Jazz y a mí.

-Te preguntarás quien soy,supongo -dijo la chica.

-La verdad es que sí -admití.

-Soy María,pero supongo que Jasper te habrá hablado de mí,¿no? -dijo sonriendo.

¿María?Esa era la chica que le obligaba a Jasper a entrenar neófitos y luego matarlos,la que lo utilizaba de manera cruel,la que le hacía daño.

-No tienes nada que temer,ya no tengo en la cabeza esa idea del ejército de neófitos,pero he de avisarte de una cosa

Presté atención a lo que me tenía que decir,la verdad,quería oírlo.

-Jasper sólo te utiliza,no te quiere,me quiere a mi

-Eso es imposible,escapó de ti

-Jasper sólo te hará daño,y como sé que no me creerías -dijo pasándome un teléfono móvil. -He traído eso

Miré las fotografías,se veían perfectamente a Jasper y a María tumbados en el pasto.

Yo no era celosa,eso no tenía nada de malo.

Pasé a la siguiente foto,en esta,Jasper estaba sonriendo y María también.

Dos amigos estaban sonriendo,eso no tenía nada de malo.

_Alice,no seas ilusa _decía una voz en mi conciencia.

Pasé a la siguiente fotografía,ésta ya me dolió más.

Jasper se estaba dejando besar,o fue el el que la besó,porque María estaba encima de Jasper.Él sonreía.

Las siguientes fotografías eran muy parecidas,Jasper la apoyaba contra un árbol y se besaban.¿Él me había hecho esto?¿En serio?Las fotos no podían mentir,y no podía pelearme con ella sabiendo que está con Jasper.

No quería ver otras fotografías que tenía en su móvil,aposta de que había más.

-Te dije que él sólo te quería hacer daño -dijo,triste. -Ahora me tengo que ir,adiós -se despidió. -Siento que haya sido yo la que te haya dicho la verdad

Se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

Yo me senté en el suelo y me apoyé contra un árbol.

_-No,él no me podía haber hecho esto..._

_-¿Se habrá intentado vengar por lo de Alejandro?_

_-Tengo una idea,él se enterará que yo me enteré.No le hablaré,pasaré de él hasta que me dé una explicación,le evitaré.Si,le evitaré,es lo único que puedo hacer.Sé que conque me dijera una sola palabra demostrando,bueno"demostrando" su "amor" volvería con él,así que le esquivaré._

**María malaaaaaaa!**

**Ay pobre Alex,pobre Alice,pobre Jasper,pobres TODOS.**

**Sé que me pasé,pero si queréis que continúe esto tienen que confiar en mí,¿confían?**

**Bueno,si quieren que ponga algo en la historia,que vaya bien me lo dicen.Y que sepáis que me encanta(porque yo ahora me voy a dormir)despertarme,mirar mi iPad y ver en mi correo electrónico que hay reviews,me dan ganas de ir al colegio(Y eso es muy raro en mi!)Me alegran el día :D!**


	29. Echo de menos a Alejandro

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Alice's POV**

En este momento no tenía ganas de cazar,sé que debía hacerlo,pero no era capaz de centrarme.

Volví a casa y vi el Jeep de Emmett habían llegado a casa.

Abrí la puerta y entré en casa,Emmett estaba sentado en el sillón y tenía a Rosalie sentada en su regazo,susurrándole algo al oído.

Jasper estaba tumbado en el sofá.

-Hola,Alice -me saludó Jasper,indicándome que me tumbara a su lado.

Yo pasé de él,ni siquiera miré en su dirección,subí a la habitación y cerré la puerta con el cerrojo.

_Así que sólo te querías divertir,¿eh?Pero,dios,que diversión tan larga,quizás me equivoqué contigo,quizás esa visión era errónea,¿tantos años conmigo y luego me haces esto?Creí que Alejandro me trataba mal ya cuando no le hacía caso,pero es que tú te has menos él no me había engañado._

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett y Rosalie me miraron extrañados.¿Alice me había ignorado?¿Y eso a qué venía?

-Rosalie,¿tú sabes algo? -le pregunté.

-No -respondió Rosalie.

Me levanté del sofá y volví ía que Alice estaba en nuestra habitación,la escuchaba llorar.

-Alice,cariño... -la intenté puerta estaba cerrada,con cerrojo.

-Vete -dijo furiosa.

-¿Es por haberte dejado encerrada en el estudio? -pregunté. -Lo siento,juro que...

Oí algo golpearse contra la puerta.

-No,ni por asomo

-Si me dejas pasar podemos hablarlo los dos

-¿Qué tal si lo hablamos los tres?Llama a tu novia,María,así nos reímos un rato

¿María?No se habrá enterado de que... pero no fue a propósito,yo creí que Alice me había engañado con Alejandro...

-Alice,yo sólo la besé...no significa nada,te sigo queriendo

-Me alegra ver que poco significa un beso para ti,Jasper,ahora ya entiendo porqué me das tantos

-Alice,no quería decir eso

-Pero lo has dicho,ahora vete,no quiero hablar contigo

Bajé al saló me ignoraba y se había enfadado conmigo.

-¿No te hace caso? -dijo Rosalie.

-No -respondí.

Rosalie se levantó y subió las escaleras,hacia nuestra habitación.

**Rosalie's POV**

Intenté abrir la puerta,pero estaba cerrada.

-Alice,déjame pasar -le dije a Alice.

-No -dijo,llorando.

-Si no me dejas pasar,romperé yo misma la puerta,elige

Oí a Alice acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

Estaba pregunto que le había hecho Jasper.

-Vamos a hablar -entré en la habitación y cerré la sentamos en el sofá.

-Jasper me ha engañado con María

-¿María?¿Esa no era la ex de Jasper,esa del ejercito ese neófito del año dios sabe cual? -pregunté,sorprendida de que esa chica volviera a localizar a Jasper.

-Sí,María me enseñó unas estaban besando,en otras fotografías... -empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-No hace falta que lo recuerdes,me ha quedado claro

-Y yo trato de evitar a Jasper,porque sé que si me dice sólo un "Te quiero" o una sóla palabra de muestra de amor,volveré a caer y lo hará de nuevo

-Seguro que fue un error -le dije.

-Es raro,en estos momentos echo de menos a Alejandro,él me trataba bien cuando estaba triste

-Alice,Alejandro te manipuló para que estuvieras con él

-Ya,pero fue porque no le hacía ni caso y se portaba tan bien conmigo...quizás le debería haber hecho caso y darle una oportunidad.

-Mira,haz lo que quieras,pero recuerda con quien te casaste -le dije levantándome de la cama. -Por cierto,sería mejor que te volvieras a poner el anillo de boda si no quieres que Jasper se enfade.

**Hola gente :D**

**Lo cierto es que es un capítulo corto,pero es un adelanto de lo que va a venir :D**

**Quisiera que me contaran cómo va la historia.**

**Este fin de semana no podré escribir nada,me voy con unos amigos del colegio a una salida a nosedonde.**

**Adiós :D**


	30. Alice se ha enfadado!

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Tengo respuestas! Gracias por vuestras preguntas**

**MICULL me ha hecho dos preguntas y se las contestaré,de ahora si me preguntan algo de la historia lo contestaré aquí:**

"**Una pregunta,¿Alice puede ver el futuro como antes?**

**R:Puede,pero de momento no ha tenido ninguna visión por su reciente transformación (?**

"**Y,¿dónde está Edward?Para que lea mentes jeje...seguro con Bella"**

**R:Jazz y Em fueron al hospital a traer a la casa unos aparatos para tratar a Bella,pero Carlisle y Edward aún se quedaron en el hospital intentando curar las heridas que Alice le había hecho a Bella.**

**Alice's POV**

Rosalie salió de la habitación,podría jurar que estaba molesta,en realidad tenía razón;ese chico se había pasado,pero yo también.Y Jasper también se había pasado,éste no se quedaba atrá...no podré evitarle siempre.

Me eché en el sofá y cerré los estos momentos echaba de menos poder dormir y despertar,creyendo que esto era una pesadilla.

-Alice -oí la voz de Jasper detrás de la puerta.

-¡Que me dejes en paz,pesado! -tiré un cojín a la puerta.

-No podrás estar evitándome siempre,y lo sabes,quiero que hablemos

-TÚ quieres que hablemos,YO no quiero hablar,vete con tu María -dije burlándome. -Seguro que ella te querrá escuchar

-Alice,yo estaba molesto contigo,creí que me habías engañado con...

-¿Alejandro?Tengo noticias para ti,si,te engañé,y resulta que es mejor que tú,¿algo más?

No hubo estaba quería decir eso,le había hecho daño.

Creo que me he pasado.¿Se enfadará?Jasper es capaz de romper la puerta para entrar y hablar.

-Entonces será mejor que nos demos un tiempo... -dijo Jasper.

-Como quieras,seguro que María se alegra

Oí los pasos de Jasper alejarse y juraría que lo oí sollozar.

Yo con Alejandro no discutía tanto,él me cuidaba,no se alejaba de mi en público,como hacía Jasper...

Negué con la cabeza;Alex era el pasado,se fue,perdí mi oportunidad.

PERDÍ ESOS ESTÚPIDOS 6 MESES ESPERANDO A UNA PERSONA EN LA QUE CONFIABA Y LUEGO ME ENGAÑÓ...Cuando tenía a la persona que más me quería en esos momentos a mi lado...

Bajé al salón,Emmett y Rosalie seguían como antes,Em estaba sentado en el sillón y Rosalie en su regazo,él la abrazaba de la cintura.

Echaba de menos cuando nos tratábamos cariñosamente Jasper y yo...

No,hemos dicho que tenemos que pensar un tiempo.

Jasper estaba en un sillón,el que estaba más alejado.

Yo le ignoré y me senté en la otra punta del salón.

Mi móvil sonó;me habían mandado un mensaje.

_Siento lo que ha pasado con Jasper,¿quieres hablar de ello?Podemos intentar ser amigos al menos,podrías desahogarte.Sólo te pido ía en aceptas,podemos quedar mañana a las 18:00 en el claro del bosque._

_-Alejandro._

Mientras leía el mensaje Jasper soltó una carcajada y bufó.

Fulminé con la mirada a Jasper.Él me miraba como Rosalie le susurraba algo a Emmett al oído.

-No quieras empezar una pelea -me dijo Jasper.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero se abrió la puerta y apareció Edward.

-Alice,¿podemos hablar en privado? -dijo Edward.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y fuimos al piso superior.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared.

-Bella está bien,Carlisle la ha curado,está intentando tratar con la forma de esconder esa herida para que vaya a su casa a por sus cosas;se quedará aquí unas semanas,ella no te guarda rencor,sabe lo que ha pasado -me explicó. -Pero hazme un favor;no te acerques a ella hasta que vayas a cazar... -dijo Edward. -¿Oye te pasa algo?Tienes los ojos rojos,como si hubieras llorado

-Descubrí que Jasper me fue infiel

Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Que Jasper hizo qué?

-Me engañó con María -dije soltando una lágrima. -Él sólo se excusó diciendo que "se sentía molesto porque creía que le había engañado yo con Alejandro"

-Pero si lo hiciste

-Si,lo hice,pero no era consciente,y AHORA ME ARREPIENTO de no haber sido consciente

-Alice,no sabes lo que estás diciendo...

-No,Edward,si que lo sé

-¿Estás diciendo que echas de menos a Alejandro?

-Si,eso mismo estoy diciendo

-Pero eso es ridículo,sabes lo que te hizo

-No,no es ridículo y sé de sobra en lo que Alejandro que no se que piensa es Jasper,no se que pensaba cuando me engañó con María

-Intentaré averiguarlo,mientras tanto,compórtate,no quiero que Bella sepa que estáis así...

Me encogí de hombros y bajamos al salón.

**Oooh,pobre úpido Jasper.Y Alejandro... (?**

**El que lo debe estar pasando mal debe de ser Edward con lo de Bella.**

**EN FIIIIIIIIN**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Últimamente no puedo hacer capítulos largos por lo de los exámenes finales.**

**Blah blah blah blah,clases,blah,blah,excursiones y salidas,blah,blah,blah**

**Bueno,a ver si hoy puedo empezar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta me lo dicen en los ahora las responderé antes del capítulo,en la introducción.**


	31. ¡No os peleéis!

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Atención,en este capítulo puede que haya alguna palabra malsonante,pido perdón por eso pero es el matiz que le quería ,para no molestar más,prosigamos...**

**Edward's POV**

Alice y yo bajamos al salón y me senté en uno de los sillones,cerca de Alice.

Miré disimuladamente a Jasper,él estaba ocupado con la televisión.O al menos es lo que quiere hacer creer.

_Me parece increíble lo que Alice me ha dicho,¿enserio piensa que ese Alejandro es mejor que yo?Quizás lo ha dicho porque estaba enfadada...no,quizás no,yo no he estado aquí,acompañándola esos 6 meses,no puedo ni imaginar lo que ese Alejandro le hizo a Alice...¡Edward!Como no salgas de mi mente en este momento me tiraré encima de te incumben los problemas que tengamos Al y yo._

Miré para otro estaba furioso,no me convenía ahora mismo meterme con él,lo mismo más adelante podría tocar el tema.

_¿Está enfadado? -_pensó Alice.

Yo,disimuladamente,me encogí de que no estaba seguro.

Pocas veces utilizo mi don para meterme en la relación de alguno de mis hermanos,cosa que no me gustaba.

Yo creo que esto pasa de castaño a oscuro;de todas maneras,he leído la mente de Jasper,no fue culpa de él,si no de Marí no comprende eso y se ha enfadado mucho.

**Alice's POV**

Le sonó el móvil a Jasper,lo miró y se levantó del sofá.Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa.

Rosalie miró para mí, me miró tristemente y Edward se echó para atrás en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Yo encendí mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje a Alejandro.

_¿Puede ser hoy a las 7:00?Necesito hablar con alguien,rápido._

-Lo mismo todo se pasa -dijo Rosalie.

Miré el reloj,eran las 5:00 de la mañana,faltaban dos horas para ir a ver a estos momentos lo que necesitaba era

-Alice,no puedes hacerle eso a Jasper... -dijo había leído la mente.

-Eso es lo que te crees tú -dije saliendo de la casa.

Me dirigí al claro dónde habíamos quedado.

Cuando llegué,me eché en el pasto y cerré los ojos.

-Hola -dijo una voz. -Creo que has llegado temprano -dijo esta vez,con tono abrí los ojos y vi a Alejandro mirando su reloj.

-Son las 6:45,¿no?

Yo me senté y miré miré mi reloj.

-Sí,no tenía nada que hacer y vine primero -le expliqué. -Tú también has venido temprano

**Alejandro's POV**

-Últimamente paso mucho tiempo en el bosque -dije sentándome a su lado.

Ella soltó un par de lágrimas y me abrazó.Yo me quedé extrañado.

-Hey,hey,hey,¿qué ha pasado?¿He dicho algo malo?

-No,todo lo contrario -siguió abrazándome. -Tenía a alguien que me quería a mi lado mientras Jasper no estaba,cuando me abandonó.Y no le había hecho ni caso

-Yo...yo no fui muy justo manipulándote -dije para realidad no era mi intención haberle hecho ía me obligó.

-Y yo podía haberte dicho desde el principio lo que me pasaba

-No creo que estés llorando por todo esto,hay algo más,por eso hemos quedado,¿qué pasó con Jasper?

-¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo con él?

-Estaba cazando,cerca de vuestra casa,y te oí gritarle -mentí.Porque me lo dijo todo María.

-Él me engañó con María -por supuesto,Alice no conocía mi relación con el plan de María.

-Oh lo siento mucho -le dije.

-Alex,hubo algo que me diste pero que yo no acepté y que no supe querer

Yo estaba confuso,no sabía a lo que se referí me di cuenta,Alice puso una de sus manos detrás de mi cuello,me acarició el pelo y me besó.

Yo la abracé y la pegué a fin Alice me quería y yo no había hecho no me parecía nada correcto esto.

Yo me separé de ella.

-Lo siento -dijo sentándose bien y escondiendo su rostro con sus manos.

-No,no pasa nada contigo -le dije tranquilizándola. -Sólo que...no me parece bien que estés casada con Jasper,os hayáis peleado y yo me esté de algún modo "aprovechando"

-Alejandro,sabes que eso no es así...

-Sí,sé que no es así pero es cómo me siento...

**Ahora viene esa palabrita D:**

-¡Tú! -gritó una voz. -¡Tú eres una zorra sin sentimientos! -Jasper salió entre los arbustos,acompañado de María. -¡No esperaste nada para engañarme,que digamos!

-¿¡Qué me has llamado! -gritó Alice,molesta.

-Oye tú -dije levantándome. -¿Qué se supone que es lo que le has llamado a Alice? -dije empujando a Jasper fuertemente.

-Zorra sin sentimientos,¿te lo deletreo?

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirle eso -le di un puñetazo.

-No te habrás atrevido a golpearme...

-Sí,me he atrevido -me lancé encima de él y le golpeé de nuevo.

-Alejandro,Jasper no os peleéis... -dijo Alice,asustada.

-No tiene ningún sentido que te insulte así -le dije empujándole contra una roca.

Cuando ya le iba a pegar el puñetazo que le dañaría finalmente...

-¡NO LE PEGUES! -dijo Alice,apartándome. -Puede que ya no me quiera,y que me haya insultado pero es mi esposo,Alex,ya hablaremos en otra ocasión -dijo ayudando a Jasper a volver a casa.


	32. Lo sé,quería lastimarla

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Shiru92,sí,yo también opino que María es la Zorra Sin Sentimientos. MICULL:¡Pero,peroJazz estaba furioso y no sabía lo que decía! :( Alejandro no es como creen.¡¿Acaso yo formo y creo tan malos personajes?No se aprovecha de que Alice y Jasper estén mal,simplemente le da único que quiere es a Alice,la ama por encima de todas las y Jasper aman a Alice y Alice los ama a ambos pero está confundida,por eso besó a Alex.Y en cuanto a Jasper y María...María le puede haber hecho o dicho cualquier cosa a Jasper.**

**María y Alice aman a Jasper,pero Jasper ya no sabe a quien es la diferencia que hay.Sólo hay que recordar la manera en la que María convenció a Jasper para que se uniera a ella en el ejército que ella formó.(No enserio,recuerden,yo no me acuerdo)**

**Ahora si,empezamos con el capítulo:**

**Alice's POV**

Ayudé a Jasper a levantarse,pasé una de mis manos por sus hombros y él pasó una por mi cintura.

Jasper caminaba con dificultad,puesto que Alejandro se había tirado encima de él y le había hecho dañ recuperará pronto,no es como los humanos que tarda mucho y son daños más si queremos llegar pronto a casa me toca reojo,vi que Jasper giró la cabeza para mirar atrás,mientras caminaba.

**Jasper's POV**

Miré hacia atrás,con burla,en donde estaba miré de manera que yo decía:(refiriéndome a Alice)

_Ja Ja mira lo que tengo y tú no,me quiere más a mi que a te ha dejado para venir conmigo._

Alejandro golpeó un árbol con fuerza,dañando parte de su tronco.

-Alex,tranquilízate -oí susurrar a Marí me avisó de lo que iba a pasar,ella me avisó de lo que era Alice y tenía razón.

Pero de algún modo,aunque yo sepa lo que hizo Alice,aunque sepa que Alejandro la besó y ella se dejó,aunque sepa que Alice está harta de mí,yo no quiero que esté con nadie más que conmigo.

De todos modos yo sé que dañé a Alice,insultándola de esa manera.Sé que en estos momentos me odia y que me acompaña a casa simplemente por ética.

Cuando llegamos a casa,todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado,incluso nuestros hermanos.

Rosalie nos vio y vio que yo estaba dañado por los golpes de Alejandro,ella bufó.

Alice hizo que me echara en el sofá y fue a la cocina.

**Edward's POV**

_Creo que me he pasado llamándola zorra sin sentimientos...sólo fue un beso esta vez,y la otra vez no fue culpa de Alice. _-pensó Jasper.

¿¡Que Jasper hizo qué!¿Qué llamó a Alice qué?

Creo que en estos momentos Jasper no se merece a Alice,no se merece que Alice le cuide,sobre todo,Alice debería haber dejado que Alejandro le pusiera en su raro pero en estos momentos,prefiero a Alejandro que a Jasper.

-Ya puedes ir disculpándote con Alice -le dije a Jasper en voz baja. -Aunque ella,no te hará caso,lo sé,te pasaste,¿sabes?Ella está confundida,sigue así,y terminará escogiendo a Alex

Jasper miró tristemente a Alice y se encogió de hombros,suspirando.

Alice volvió con una bolsa de hielo y se lo puso a Jasper en el cuello.

Alice se sentó a mi lado,estaba más pálida de lo que ya era antes.

-¿Alice,estás bien? -le susurré.

-Depende de lo que entiendas por bien -susurró Alice.

Jasper se levantó,cojeando,del sofá.

-¿A dónde vas? -dijo Alice con la voz ronca.

-Arriba -dijo Jasper.

-¿Para qué?Tengo que comprobar que mantienes el hielo en el cuell...

-Estaré bien -le interrumpió Jasper,de forma brusca.

Alice se acurrucó en una esquina del sofá,con una manta.

La verdad,ahora mismo,Jasper me parece algo egoísta y desagradecido.

**Rosalie's POV**

Jasper está siendo un poco idiota con Alice,si no la trata bien,al menos que deje que se vaya con único que está consiguiendo es que Jasper empiece a caer mal a la familia.

Emmett estaba incómodo,rió nerviosa y falsamente.

-Es que Jasper está de un borde estos días... -dijo levantándose y subiendo donde estaba Jasper.

**Emmett's POV**

Subí rápidamente las escaleras.

-Oye macho,creo que te has pasado con Alice -le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Lo sé,quería lastimarla -dijo Jasper,fríamente.

-Creo que no te sigo... -le dije,confundido.

-Verás,ella se enfadó porque besé a María,Alice hizo cosas mucho peores,pero,¿para quién va la culpa?Para mi,por eso hice lo que hice

-Pocas veces digo esto pero...

-Pero...

-Eres estúpido -le dije,sinceramente.

-¿¡Cómo que estúpido! -gritó Jasper.

-Estúpido;tienes a Alice,ella te ama,¿y quieres lastimarla voluntariamente?Luego te quejas de lo que te llamo

Me levanté y bajé estaba llorando,creo que escuchó toda la conversación,quizás deberíamos haber bajado un poquito la voz.


	33. No soportaré que se intente suicidar

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**A ver,ahora en adelante,todo lo que esté dentro de la lectura,lo que esté escrito en este tipo de letra y en cursiva es lo que pase con Jasper en Volterra o yo que sé,lo que pase con Jasper mientras estamos en otro punto de vista.**

**Jasper's POV**

Pensé en lo que Emmett me había dicho,me había pasado,pero tengo que hacer algo...supongo que Edward no habrá venido todavía aquí a maldecir mis actos porque no está leyendo mi mente,eso significa que me está haciendo más me vale actuar rápido antes de que me ignore y haga lo que le de la gana.

Ya está,no causaré más problemas y Alejandro será libre de estar con Alice.

Me levanté,rápidamente,tomé un folio y un bolígrafo,para escribir una nota:

Querida Alice y querida familia:

Me he dado cuenta de que me he portado mal con todos,especialmente contigo,Alice,tú me cuidaste cuando la pelea con Alejandro,pero aún así te contesté que me dejé sobrellevar por María,ahora sé que me ha estado engañando todo este no quiero cometer más errores y tampoco quiero molestar nunca más a nadie,iré a Volterra,a imitar lo que hizo ás a mi me hagan caso.

Trataré de que la gente de allí y los Vulturis me descubran,-levantaré un coche,me expondré al sol-no lo sé,quizás pida que me maten directamente,así sería la única me fuera de casa,echaría de menos a Alice y volvería,y,como es obvio,la volvería a armar y blah,blah,blah,los problemas de siempre.

No se os ocurra seguirme,éste sólo es un aviso para que no os asustéis

Os he querido mucho y he logrado amar a una persona como nunca lo he hecho,gracias,Alice.

Hasta siempre:

-Jasper.

Dejé la nota sobre la dirigí al armario,tomé dos pares de gafas de sol,-un par me lo puse y el otro lo colgué de la é una chaqueta y abrí la é el árbol más cercano a la ventana y traté de saltar a éé por el tronco y corrí hacia el aeropuerto.

_-No mires atrás,no mires atrás... -pensaba._

Cuando subí al avión me senté en mi asiento.A mi lado había una anciana,parecía felizmente concentrada en esperar a que el avión despegue.

Miré lo que tenía en los bolsillos,encontré una foto de Alice.

-¿Es tu novia? -dijo la anciana. _Anciana chismosa..._

Yo suspiré y asentí con la cabeza -aunque estuviéramos casados,no me gustaría contradecir a la anciana-.

-Es muy guapa -dijo la sonreí. -Chico,tienes suerte,más te vale no perderla,un día la echarás de menos,o justo,cuando ya estés apunto de olvidarla,alguien te preguntará por ella,¿es buena chica?

-Si,la mejor que conocí en mi vida -suspiré.

-Hazme caso,no hagas ninguna estupidez para perderla

Pensé en las palabras de la anciana durante todo el viaje.¿Habrían encontrado ya la nota?

Miré mi móvil,tenía como 34 llamadas perdidas y 20 mensajes. _-Oh no -pensé._

**Alice's POV**

-No puede ser que se intente suicidar,no...no...

_Yo trato de llamarte pero no contestas...Jasper,lo siento..._

-Alice cálmate -me dijo Rosalie,pegando un brusco giro con el volante. -Todo saldrá bien

-Todo es culpa mía,si yo no me hubiera besado con Alejandro...

-En primer lugar,él decidió irse,en segundo,él fue el que se puso borde contigo,tú no tienes la culpa,intentaste buscar alguien que te quisiera y encontraste a Alejandro...no buscaste mucho pero es lo que tenías -dijo Emmett.

-No puedo tranquilizarme -dije,nerviosa.

-Pero si siempre estás tranquila...incluso en las peores situaciones... -indicó Emmett.

-¡Es porque Jasper me tranquiliza! -exclamé,histérica.

-Bueno,cálmate -dijo Rosalie.

_**-Abrochen los cinturones,despegaremos en breve -dijo una voz por el altavoz.**_

_**-Genial -suspiré.**_

Rosalie y Emmett compraron los billetes de viaje y esperamos a que nos avisaran para subir al avión.

Emmett se pasó todo el tiempo intentando tranquilizarme con un par de chistes,cosa que no servía,por mucha que sea la alegría de Emmett,yo no me podía tranquilizar.

_**Yo seguía mirando la foto de Alice,espero que Alejandro se sienta afortunado de tener a Alice por fin...**_

_**Cerré los ojos,intentando concentrarme en mantenerme iró una persona cree que va a morir o lo sabe,no está me di cuenta,ya estábamos en Volterra.**_

Tomamos el avió se sentó al lado de Rosalie,se hablaban en vez en cuando,Rosalie sonreíía tiempo que no la veía sonreír,al menos no en mi presencia.

**Visión de Alice:**

_Jasper levantaba un coche por encima de su cabeza,pero la gente creía que era parte del espectáculo de la fiesta de Volterra._

_Era de noche,Jasper no se podía exponer._

_Entró a la guarida de los Vulturi._

_-¿Me vais a hacer caso por fin? -dijo Jasper,triste._

_-No -sonrió maléficamente Aro. -Creo que tu don es muy especial para...nosotros,nos encantaría hacerte un hueco en la guarida -dijo Aro. -Podrás alimentarte de la sangre humana que quieras,sé que por esa chica que era novia tuya te reprimías para que no estás con ella no te reprimas,te aceptaremos -sonrió Aro._

_-Creo que esto no es para mi,aún amo a Alice,pero no quiero ponerla en peligro volviendo con ella,buscaré otra forma para librarme de esta inmortalidad inoportuna._

_Jasper salió de la guarida,era de dí 11:00 marcaba el piel brillaba al sol._

_Se quitó la camiseta y se quedó con el torso desnudo._

_La gente que pasaba por ahí señalaban a Jasper, dirigió a un coche,como la noche anterior,y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza._

_Félix y Dimitri salieron de la guarida,rápidamente,se lo llevaron dentro y se escuchó un grito ahogado de Jasper;le habían matado._

**Fin de la visión de Alice:**

Esa era mi primera visión desde que me convertí.

¿¡Mataban a Jasper!Escuché algo en la visión;él aún me quería pero creía que era peligroso estando conmigo.

Él recurrió a todos los medios para que le sé si llegaremos a ún los cálculos que he hecho llegaremos Jasper puede cambiar de idea.

No soportaría que se matara por mi culpa.


	34. ¡Corre,Alice!¡Corre y sálvale!

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Alice's POV**

-¿Alice,estás bien? -preguntó Rosalie.

-Le veo hacer cosas distintas para que le maten -dije con la voz ronca.

Emmett suspiró y él y Rosalie siguieron susurrándose cosas.

Lamento que tengan que venir conmigo,yo intenté que se quedaran en casa,solos,pero no me hicieron caso,según ellos: "no estoy capacitada para hacer un viaje así,en mi estado"

En fin...

Al menos sé que Edward está con Bella y que no le pasará nada malo.

Me pregunto que pasará si no llego a tiempo...

-Matarán a Jasper

-Me quedaré amargada,porque yo le quería y no quería que terminara así

-Estaré sola

Bueno,tengo a Alejandro,pero después de lo que le hizo a Jasper,no me apetece mucho estar con él.

-Perderé a la persona que más me importa en el mundo

Me quité el anillo un momento para verlo más de cerca,Jasper dijo que cuando él no esté conmigo,que lo mirara atentamente a ver si veía lo tomé como broma,según Jasper,cada vez que nos casábamos de nuevo,él compraba los anillos y ordenaba poner inscripción,nunca me fijé en ellas.

Vi la inscripción grabada en la parte interior del anillo,decía así:

_Te querré por toda la eternidad_

Esto no se cumpliría si me mataba.

_**Cuando nos casamos,le dije a Alice que cuando yo no estuviera o estuviera lejos,mirara de cerca el anillo de él había una inscripció sé si se habrá molestado en mirarla o guardó el anillo en el fondo de un cajón.**_

Con lo fácil que es quedarse en casa y no molestar.

**Rosalie's POV**

-Emmett,¿qué pasará si Alice no llega a tiempo? -le pregunté a Emmett mientras él me tomaba de la mano y jugaba con ella.

-¿Te digo la verdad? -me preguntó.Yo asentí con la cabeza. -Ni dios va a aguantar a Alice,se pasará como esos seis meses

-Tienes razón,y no habrá nadie que la tranquilice -le dije,triste. -Como me hagas lo mismo que Jasper le está haciendo a Alice,no respondo de mis actos -le dije,fingiendo estar enfadada.

Emmett me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes,además,sé como eres enfada,no me gustaría comprobarlo de nuevo...

_**Esperaré hasta las 11 para hacer la primera cosa de mi plan.**_

_-Desabrochen los cinturones,ya hemos llegado a Volterra -dijo una voz por el altavoz._

**Alice's POV**

Bajamos rápidamente del avión,sólo nos quedaba llegar tarde,entonces Jasper...

-Venga,vamos Alice -dijo Rosalie montándose en su BMW...un momento...¿qué hace el coche de Rosalie en el aeropuerto de Volterra...?

Emmett se dirigió al coche y saltó al asiento que estaba al lado del de Rosalie.

Yo entré en el coche,en el asiento de atráé llamar a Jasper,pero no contestaba.

Rosalie cubrió el coche con la función del convertible,para que no nos diera el sol.

_**Oí mi móvil sonar de nuevo,¿cuántas veces me han llamado?Hasta que no me llamen cuatro mil veces fijo que no me dejan en paz.**_

_**Me fijé en la inscripción que tenía yo en mi anillo: JxA x Alice para siempre.**_

_**Quizás las cosas no hayan ido demasiado bien,aún la quería,y fue un error decir que la quería lastimar,cuando eso nunca lo haría ,ese error no se repetirá.**_

**Rosalie's POV**

-Rosalie,conduce más rápido -jadeó Alice,triste.

Aceleré.Eran las 10 de la mañana,según Alice,Jasper estaría ya armando alguna.

-No le veo hacer nada,sólo mirando su anillo,algo va mal,algo le ha pasado -dijo Alice. -No le veo hacer nada de noche,sólo vi su piel brillar al sol

-Bueno,eso nos dará tiempo -dijo Emmett.

_**¿Y si estuviera cometiendo una estupidez?¿Y si Alice me llegara a perdonar?Bueno,eso no serviría,nada sería ya lo mismo,¿o sí?**_

_**De otra forma,si siguiera con mi plan,Alice sería feliz,con Alejandro o con otra persona.**_

Cuando llegamos a Volterra eran las 11:55,faltaban 5 minutos.

-Corre,Alice -dijo Emmett. -Si Jasper nos ve,se pondrá más nervioso y eso lo empeorará todo

-Emmett tiene razón,¡corre!¡Son las 11:57!

Me puse un pañuelo y unas gafas de sol,como cuando pasó lo de increíble que el idiota de Jasper lo imite,un poco de originalidad no faltaría.

Yo corrí hasta la guarida Vulturi,a velocidad normal,no quería levantar sospechas.

Vi a Jasper saliendo de la Guarida Vulturi,no le habían aprobado la muerte.

Se quitó la camisa,igual que en la visió tenía los ojos í hacia él.

-¡JASPER,NO! -grité tapándole de la luz del sol y empujándole hasta la sombra.

-¿Alice? -dijo Jasper con un hilo de voz,abrazándome fuertemente.

-Si,estoy aquí... -susurré.

-Pero te dije que no vinieras,podrías estar ahora mismo con Alejandro...

-Él no es a quién quiero

-Pero le besaste...

-Estaba confundida,como me tratabas así,creí que no me querías -dije,llorando.

-No...no llores,no quiero verte llorar por mi culpa -dijo Jasper abrazándome más fuerte y pegándome más a él.


	35. Cuando Jasper deje caer tu corazón

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Alice's POV**

-No...no llores,no quiero verte llorar por mi culpa -dijo Jasper abrazándome más fuerte y pegándome más a él.

-¿Te querré por toda la eternidad? -reí,refiriéndome a la inscripción.

-Así que la has visto...bueno tendré que pensar en otra inscripción para la próxima vez que nos casemos,porque...¿habrá próxima vez,verdad? -dijo Jasper.

-Bueno,supongo que sí,¿quien sabe? -dije,sonriendo. -Será mejor que te pongas esto -dije tendiéndole su camisa y su sudadera. -No querrás que ahora te descubra la gente esta,¿no?

Jasper se puso la camisa y la sudadera.

-Venga,vamos,Rose y Em nos están esperando -le dije mientras Jasper me tomaba de la mano.

Jasper se puso la capucha de la sudadera y las gafas de í no nos descubrirían.

**Emmett's POV**

-¿Son Jasper y Alice aquellos que se acercan? -le susurré al oído a Rosalie.

-Si,creo que si son -dijo Rosalie. -¡Alice le ha salvado! -dijo,contenta.

-Oye,eso significa que ahora Jasper se tendrá que controlar un poco,¿no?

-¿Y lo dices por...?

-Pff,observando lo ocurrido,no creo que Alice le pase ni una -le dije irónicamente.

-Creo que tienes razón

Jasper y Alice llegaron y se subieron al coche,en la parte trasera.

Se pasaron todo el viaje hasta el aeropuerto cogidos de la mano,sonriendo y susurrando cosas al oído.

**Rosalie's POV**

Cuando compramos los billetes de vuelta a casa llamamos a Edward,antes de entrar al avió dicho...EMMETT llamó a Edward...

-Hey Eddy...me da igual te llamaré Eddy...bueno me vale como me llames tú a mi,oye que volvemos a casa...si,si llegamos a tiempo...bueno eso ya se tendrá que hablar,por cierto,¿ese tal Alejandro fue a la casa?...No,es que recordé el enfrentamiento que tuve con él y Rosalie me dijo que me había hecho creer que era broma...bueno si,soy así de confundir,no me juzgues...bueno si se pasa por la casa me vengaré,nadie se acerca a Rosalie...si nadie,bueno adiós -Emmett colgó el teléfono.

-Que -dijo él. -Edward hacía comentarios sarcásticos,por eso tardé tanto

-Si,por eso -dije acercándome a él.

-Bueno,es que Edward es un poco pesado -me pasó una mano por la cintura.

-Ya,bueno venga,nuestro vuelo sale casi ahora.

Entramos al avió me senté al lado de Emmett y Jasper y Alice se sentaron juntos,qué novedad.

**Jasper's POV**

Sé que pasaste un mal viaje cuando ibas a Volterra.

-¿Y te lo dijo...? -empezó Alice.

-No me lo dijo nadie,yo sé como eres cuando se trata de volar en avión,sé que te asustas y te intranquilizas,¿porqué crees que siempre trato de dormirte?

-Eso tiene sentido... -dijo Alice. -Pero también me tranquilizo sabiendo que estás a mi lado

-Eso tiene sentido... -la imité,sonriendo.

No me imaginé que me fuera a perdonar tan fácilmente. Yo creí que...bueno no sé.Luego está Alejandro...

-¿Y qué pasará con Alejandro? -le pregunté,curioso.

-Él sabe perfectamente que somos amigos

_Sí,amigos,y por eso os besá,en fin._

-Oye,siento haberte llamado... -empecé a decir.

-Estabas perdonado desde el momento en el que Alejandro te dio el primer golpe

-¿En serio? -dije, fin,no es que los golpes me dolieran físicamente,pero primero Alice,dejó que Alejandro me que le hizo daño que le llamara eso.

-Bueno pues lo siento,tú no eres eso que te llamé...

-¿Una...sin sentimientos?Bueno puede debí enfadarme contigo por que María te haya dado un beso.

Ya me estaba cansando de hablar,no es que no quisiera hablar,todo lo contrario,me encantaba hablar con Alice,pero esta conversación no me gustaba nada

-¿Queda mucho para el viaje? -preguntó Alice.

-Bastante -admití.

-Ayúdame a dormir,anda -dijo,como una niña pequeña.

Yo le di un beso en el cuello,Alice rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y traté de dormirla,poco a me abrazó más fuerte.

-No te irás con Emmett -dijo Alice,con los ojos cerrados,sonriendo.

-En fin,no me libraré de ti,¿no?

-No,tan fácil no te librarás de mi

Alice había cumplido su promesa y no me había soltado.

Yo tenía uno de mis brazos pasados por sus hombros,involuntariamente,sin darme cuenta,con la mano,empecé a jugar con su pelo.

Intenté separar sus manos y librarme de su amarre.

Cuando por fin lo conseguí,la dejé en su sitio y le cogí de la mano.

**Edward's POV**

-¿Qué pasó con Jasper? -preguntó Bella.

-Alice llegó a tiempo,están bien los dos

-Bueno,yo que Jasper no haría nada más a Alice,después de la que ha armado no creo que le sea muy conveniente...

Sonó el timbre de la a abrir y a mirar quien era.

-¿Está Alice? -dijo Alejandro,fatigado. -Necesito hablar con ella

_Si,necesito hablar con ella...la echo de menos,tengo que verla._

-Eh...no,ha vuelto con Jasper,así que ve abandonando esos pensamientos

_Cierto,éste debe ser Edward el lector de mentes,el que me descubrió en fin..._

-Te aconsejo que dejes de pensar,puedo oírte -le dije.

-¿Puedo subir a su dormitorio a dejarle una nota? -me preguntó.

Leí su mente,no tenía nada malo pensado,sólo era una nota.

**Alejandro's POV**

¿Ha vuelto con ese Jasper?¿Me ha utilizado?Sentí un gran vacío en mi corazóí cambiar la borré y escribí otra:

_Alice:_

_Sé que has vuelto con Jasper,y no estoy enfadado de que me hayas usado.Sólo te digo,que cuando Jasper deje caer tu corazón,yo correré a recogerlo._

_-Alex_

Alice me había hecho daño,no estaba enfadado,pero me había hecho daño.

En mi vida humana había tenido éxito con las chicas,en el colegio,en el estaba acostumbrado a que me rechazaran. No estaba acostumbrado a que me no me quisieran y me era comprensivo,yo era me querían,además era entiendo porqué Alice prefiere a ese Jasper,si le hizo daño y la insultó.Supongo que él tiene algo que yo no tengo,debo averiguar que recuperar a era la única de las chicas con las que salí que en realidad querí pregunto si María sabe que Jasper volvió con mi Alice.

**María's POV**

Recibí un mensaje de Alejandro,decía:

_Jasper volvió con Alice._

Sólo decía eso.4 4 palabras me enfadaban.

¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ÉSA CUALQUIERA?NO QUIERE A JASPER,SOY YO LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE TENER A JASPER.

Debía haber algún modo de que Alex se quede con Alice y yo con Jasper.

Pero después de todo esto se habrán unido muy bien y nada les separará...

**Me permití subir este fanfic de noche porque cuando me despierto miro mi iPad,el correo y veo los siempre me levanto con sueño,esos reviews me despiertan :D.**

**Si quieres viajar a Narnia deja un review :D.(No se si colará...)**


	36. No entiendo porqué Alice no me quiere

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Lo siento si me como algunas palabras,en realidad la culpa no es mía,es de Fanfiction que le gusta trollearme a más no subo el capítulo,lo corrijo,pero aún así salen palabras así.He estado buscando una solución desde hace mucho tiempo,desde el primer lector que me lo dijo,y no he encontrado ninguna.**

**Bueno y Alejandro...en fin,yo lo cree para que diera lástima de que fue "utilizado" como dice é verdad es que parece que Alice no sabe a quien el amor,comprensión y bondad de Alejandro o el cariño y su verdadera media naranja:Jasper.Aún así,las cosas no se han arreglado del se ponen a leer bien el anterior capítulo,Jasper aún duda un P O C O de Alice.**

**Alejandro's POV**

Cuando llegué al departamento de María y mío,ella estaba tumbada en el sofá,su rostro mostraba enfado.

Quizás no le debería haber dicho nada,se podría haber enterado por su cuenta.

-Hola -saludé.

María no habló.

Levanté sus piernas del sofá -para poder sentarme- y luego las puse sobre las mías de nuevo.

-No entiendo que es lo que tiene esa Alice que no tenga yo -gruñó María.

_¿Amabilidad,por ejemplo? -pensé._

-Además,no tiene ningún sentido que Jasper vuelva con ella -añadió María. -Yo le tenía primero

-No creo que a Alice le importe quien fue la primera poseedora de Jasper... -murmuré.

No me interesaba en lo más mínimo el enfadar a María,aparte que sabía lo que podía hacerme para dañarme...bueno,es lo que quiere hacer desde el principio:deshacerse de ,intenté cambiar sus intenciones con mi don,al parecer ella no se enteró aún.

María me fulminó con la mirada y yo bajé la cabeza.

Me fijé en que María tenía marcas de dientes de vampiros en algunas partes de su clavícula.

-¿Qué te pasó? -dije señalando sus marcas.

-Nada -se tapó las marcas con una manta. -Un...accidente

-¿Un accidente? -la miré con ironía.

-Bueno,si,un accidente,tuvo que ver con Jasper,todo empezó en el momento en el que...bueno,cuando le obligué a hacer algo que él no quería y en realidad,ahora que lo pienso,era una cosa mala,bueno pues...se puso agresivo.

Me pregunto que cosa le mandó hacer Marí era una cosa estúpida y era raro enfadarse...no me gustaría que Alice estuviera con Jasper.

Seguí creo que Alice no me merece,a ver,pienso que le puedo convenir mejor que Jasper,pero como ya le hice daño,no volvería nada a ser lo ás,supongamos que Alice deja a Jasper por mí,y salimos juntos un llegáramos al punto de hacer el amor,Alice no se acercaría a mi más allá de los que la forcé y eso le llevará un trauma sé porqué no debería de sentirse así.Pero un puede manipular las emociones,¿quién me dice a mi que no manipuló él también a Alice?

María ahora mismo estaba con una tristeza abrumadora en su ás le dolió recordar a Jasper.

-Oye María,¿estás bien? -le pregunté,preocupado.

María volteó su cara hacia mi dirección,estaba llorando.

-No,no llores,¿qué pasa? -le pregunté levantándome del sofá.

Me agaché para ver su rostro.

Ella se me tiró encima,abrazándome.

-No entiendo porqué Jasper no me quiere -lloraba María.

María me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo no sé porqué Alice no me quiere -le dije,intentando consolarla.

-¿Sabes,Alex?Eres un gran amigo,y Alice se pierde tener a alguien como tú a su lado -sollozaba María.

No se si lo que decía era verdad,pero que estaba triste...eso si era cierto.

**Alice's POV**

Ya estábamos llegando a la no se molestaba en conducir rápido.

Por culpa de Jasper,yo ahora andaba medio dormida y no me enteraba de nada,eso sí,desde que bajamos del avión,no me había soltado de la mano.

Cuando llegamos a casa,Edward estaba en el sofá,sentado junto a Bella.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Edward. -¡Has vuelto,Alice!¿Podemos hablar en privado? -preguntó Edward.

Yo asentí,confundida,con la al piso superior,donde no nos oirían.

_-_¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho al tal Alejandro? -me preguntó Edward,cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Yo?Nada -dije,confundida. -¿Por?

-Vino aquí ayer,destrozado,porque le habías utilizado y luego vuelto con Jasper,creo que te dejó una nota en el dormitorio,será mejor que vayas a por ella ahora,antes de que Jazz la vea

Corrí hacia el dormitorio y no sólo encontré una nota,si no una rosa a su lado,la nota decía así:

_Alice:_

_Sé que has vuelto con Jasper,y no estoy enfadado de que me hayas usado.Sólo te digo,que cuando Jasper deje caer tu corazón,yo correré a recogerlo._

_-Alex_

Al parecer Alejandro se había empeñado en salir conmigo.

Pero yo tengo que estar con Jasper,quiero decir,él es mi marido,no puedo...además,Alejandro me hizo daño hace tiempo,quizás ahora no me importe tanto,pero está ahi...

Además,sería mejor no hablar de este tema con nadie,después lo que pasó con Alex y Jasper que empezaron a pelearse...

Quizás él creía que le acompañaba a casa por amabilidad,no porque sea mi estos momentos me gustaría ser Edward para leer los pensamientos de J...

-¡NO,NO TE GUSTARÍA! -gritó Edward desde el salón.


	37. ¿Me estoy enamorando de?

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**En realidad creo que Alejandro lleva un retraso importante... (? no sabe que quiere,a Alice o a María.¿Te preguntas de que estoy hablando?Te enterarás en este capítulo.**

**Alejandro's POV**

Parecía que María ya se había calmado,después de ese repentino y raro ataque de cariño...no me esperaría nada bueno.

Creo que María necesita hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien,creo que eso le ayudaría.

-Ya lo tengo -dijo María.

-¿El qué tienes? -dije confundido.

**María's POV**

-Si no nos quieren por las buenas,nos tendrán que echar de menos

-Creo que no te sigo... -me dijo Alejandro.

-Celos -asentí con la cabeza. -Les daremos celos

-Ajá...-dijo Alejandro. -Bueno creo que necesitas descansar un poco,te dejo aquí.

-No,es en serio -le fulminé con la mirada. -Tú y yo nos haremos pasar por pareja y Alice estará celosa,Jasper también,entonces volverán con nosotros

**Alejandro's POV**

Creo que algo le sentó mal a Marí empezar,yo no sé mentir muy bien y mucho menos fingir estar con alguien a quien no amo,pero si ella cree que podré tener a Alice así...

-¿Cómo se supone que nos verán? -dije,cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno,tú estuviste con ellos un tiempo,cuando lo de Alice,¿no? -preguntó,feliz.

-Ajá...

-Pues recordarás que días le tocaban a quien ir a cazar,supongo... -dijo María.

-Sí,lo recuerdo -asentí.

-¿Recuerdas que día le tocaba al grandullón ese,a Emmett? -preguntó María.

-Hmm -intenté recordar. -El miércoles,mañana,después del atardecer se iba siempre

-Bueno,pues mañana haremos que Emmett nos vea juntos en el bosque,seguro que irá a avisar a Jasper,Jasper tendrá celos,pero se lo dirá a Alice y Alice también tendrá celos

-Parece bien pensado tu plan -mentí,nervioso.

Nunca había hecho nada para darle celos a nadie y estaba nervioso,yo sabía que no podría.

-¿Y qué se supone que harás para que Emmett se sorprenda? -pregunté.

-Hoy estás de un retardo que no hay quién te aguante -se quejó María. -Lo normal,fingiremos besos,sonreiremos,cosas simples

Yo me levanté del sofá y fui a mi habitació sé porqué teníamos habitaciones con cama,si nunca las usábamos.

En fin...

Cogí mi pelota de béisbol y jugué a tirarla contra la pared,una y otra vez,ésa era una de las maneras para relajarme.

**17:00-Seattle-Alejandro y María.**

Bajamos por el ascensor y corrimos hacia el claro del bosque por el que,que yo recordase,se pasaba para la zona que usaban para cazar.

Cuando llegamos allí,me subí al árbol en el que estaba apoyado,para ver si podía divisar a Emmett:estaba saliendo de la casa.

Bajé rápidamente y me encontré con María.

-¿Preparado? -preguntó,sonriendo.

-Más o menos -le dije.

María se apoyó en el tronco del árbol e hizo que me acercara.

-Parece que ya está cerca,él trata de ser silencioso

Sentimos pasos que corrían hacia aquí.

Tenía que recuperar a Alice y tendría que pagar por ello...con María...

Me cogió del cuello de la camisa y me acercó a ella.

-Viene Emmett -susurró María. -Recuerda,los besos sin amor no tienen importancia

María me empezó a repente,me enamoré de ese beso y la besé yo.

Cogí una de sus manos y la subí al tronco del árbol,juntándola con la míé a besar su cuello,mientras María sonreíé la otra mano y la junté con la mía en el tronco del árbol,bloqueé a María con mi pasos se detuvieron,muy cerca de nosotros,incluso oímos hojas y arbustos moverse.

Dejé caer las manos de María y la tomé por la cintura,ella enredó sus manos en mi pelo.

María me empujó hacia el suelo,pero agarrada a me quedé tirado en el suelo y María encima de mi,tenía sus piernas una a cada sonreí,no sé si me estaba enamorando de Marí me acarició la cara y hundí mi rostro en su clavícula,para ese entonces ella me estaba besando el di la vuelta y María quedó debajo de apoyé con los brazos,para no recargar mi peso sobre Marí me acariciaba el la besé.

Las palabras de María me vinieron a la cabeza: _Recuerda,los besos sin amor no tienen importancia_

Ella no me quería,esto para ella no tenía importancia pero para mi ía un problema,yo amo a Alice y a María,pero ninguna de las dos me ama a mi.

Me dejé caer en el suelo,al lado de Marí se levantó e hizo que me ó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

-A la roca -susurró María. -¿Por qué no se va ese amorfo de Emmett de una vez?Creo que sabe lo que pasa...

Negué con la cabeza,era algo imposible que lo supiera.

Llevé a María hasta la roca y la apoyé ahí,me tiró hacia ella,cogiéndome de la pudiera,quería disfrutar de los besos de María,aunque claro,para ella no es lo mismo que para pasos alejarse,corriendo.

María hizo que me apartara de ella y volvimos al apartamento.

-¡Has actuado bien! -dijo María tumbándose en el sofá.

-Si,eh...actuado,si -asentí,falsamente con la me convenía que ella supiera que yo estaba enamorado de ella y de Alice también.

-Se nota que has tenido otras novias -sonrió María. -Creo que tuvieron suerte contigo -hizo que me acercara.


	38. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Alejandro's POV**

Me acerqué a donde estaba María en el sofá.Me indicó que me agachara,le hice dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó.Me pareció que susurraba un _Gracias,Alejandro._

-Aunque creo que Jasper no me haga mucho caso,supongo que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto,lo de besarme y eso

María se levantó y se fue a la terraza.

Lo que María no sabía,es que ella sí me gustaba,para mi eso no fue una pérdida de tiempo,incluso gracias a eso descubrí que María era a la que amaba. Pero,¿y Alice?Yo creía que era a la que quería,incluso traté de ponerla celosa.

Yo fui a mi habitación,saqué el estuche de mi violín de debajo de mi cama y el atril con las partituras.

Hacía tiempo que no tocaba mi violín,creo desde que había sido sentía demasiado solo como para hacer nada,no tenía ganas.

Recordé una de las canciones que más le gustaban a María,me lo había comentado más de una vez,incluso ponía esa canción antes a todas horas,ahora ya no.

Creo tener la partitura por algún lado...

Estuve como diez minutos buscando la partitura,pero la encontré. La puse sobre el atril y empecé a tocarla.

Oí pasos acercarse a la habitación.

Levanté la mirada y vi a María apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Tocas el violín? -paré de tocar. -No me habías dicho nada -se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Bueno,no tuve la oportunidad ni surgió el momento -dije guardando el violín en el estuche.

-¿Sabías que esa era mi canción favorita? -preguntó María.

-Algo me habías comentado...,sí -dije. -¿María?Tengo...tengo algo que decirte...

-Dime -dijo María.

-Creo que me he enamorado de...ti... -le dije mirando hacia el podía mirarle a la cara. -¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**Emmett's POV**

Corrí hacia la me puedo creer lo que acabo de ver...¿María y Alejandro? Bueno,hice bien yéndome de ahí a tiempo,esas caricias y esos besos...yo sabía en que terminarían.

Tenía que decírselo a Jasper y a Alice.

Cuando llegué,Alice y Jasper estaban en el sofá,Jasper tenía pasado uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Alice y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de viendo la televisión.

-¿Por casualidad sabéis si Alejandro y María están juntos? -pregunté,INDIRECTAMENTE.

-¿Que quién está con quién? -dijo Alice,enfadada.

-Bueno...creo que hablaremos de eso luego,Jazz -dije corriendo hacia el piso superior.

**Jasper's POV**

-Alice,cálmate,si quieren salir juntos es cosa suya

-¡No quiero calmarme!¡No me hace ni gracia que salgan juntos!

-Creo que deberías al dormitorio y túmbate en la cama a pensar un rato,has reaccionado muy mal ante esa notici...

-¡Qué quieres!¡¿Qué esté todo el rato en la habitación,en tu cama?¡No soy un trofeo para enseñar a los demás!

-Alice,no estoy diciendo eso...

-¡Claro que lo estás diciendo!

-Cálmate o tendré que calmarte yo a la fuerza -le dije,tranquilo.

-Sólo subiré si tú subes también

-En serio -le dije irónicamente. -En fin,venga,vamos,tenemos que hablar

Subimos al dormitorio y nos tumbamos en la cama.

-¿Me dices qué es lo que te pasa? -le pregunté,mirando para el techo.

-Siento que...,tengo mucha rabia,yo odio a María sólo porque te hizo sufrir y bueno,Alex... es buena persona,al menos lo que pude conocer de él,creo que le amargará y le hará sufrir,como hizo contigo.

-No tengo nada que decir frente a esas palabras,pero,he de aclararte una cosa,tú...eh...no te considero un trofeo que enseñar -dije a Alice. -Yo te quiero y me da igual que estés en el sofá,en el bosque,en la cama,yo sólo te quiero a ti.

-Siento lo que te dije -me dijo Alice.

-No importa,a veces es lo que creo que pasa

**¿Aceptará María salir con Alejandro?**

**¿Le dirá que si?¿Le dirá que no?**

**¿Qué queréis que suceda? :D**


	39. Nunca había visto a María tan cariñosa

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Si hay que ponerse a analizar el personaje "Alejandro/Alex",podríamos decir que es una persona que aunque haya podido amar a muchas otras,estuvo veces que se dice que no todos los enamorados son novios y no todos los novios están enamorados,pues eso se le aplica a Alex.Él se sentía sólo,no es que se obsesionara con Alice.Él,en este momento,si yo quisiera y si él quisiera,con su don,podría estar con ía manipular sus pensamientos y ya,pero no lo se enamoró de María, y María también se siente sola,que yo sepa,María no era tan én sabe,no he hecho muchos POV de María,nadie sabe si ella también amaba a Jasper y a Alex a la ,ya hice mi explicación de turno :D.**

**PD: Si se dan cuenta,Alex y María no estaban juntos en la escena del bosque,sólo era para dar celos,cosa que no ,en el departamento,es cuando Alejandro le pide salir a Marí cual Emmett se confundió porque dijo que Alex y María estaban juntos de aquella.**

**Alejandro's POV**

Temí que me dijera que no,que me si me rechazan ya Alice y María...me quedaría yo estaba en la casa de los Cullen,yo amaba a Alice y ella no lo sabía,me tenía tiempo que yo pensaba que Alice era la razón por la que yo vivía,pero me di cuenta de que quiere a Jasper y está feliz con él.

Desde que besé a María no volví a ver a Alice,y María no volvió a ver a ás están más felices sin saber de nuestra existencia.

-Si -dijo María,sonriendo. -Te quiero,Alex

Abracé a María,me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras? -le pregunté, ía escondió su rostro en mi hombro.

-Porque sólo estuve con Jasper y yo prácticamente le obligué,ni siquiera le quería,le pensaba que yo le quería y temo que pase lo mismo contigo por culpa de mi carácter -seguía llorando.

-Tranquila,tranquila -la intenté tranquilizar. -Anda,ven,vamos al salón a ver un rato la televisión,quizás así te calmes,luego si quieres,puedo tocar algo más con el violín

María sonrió un poco y nos levantamos del borde de la cama dónde estábamos sentados.

María se sentó en el extremo del sofá y yo me tumbé,apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo.

Ella acarició mi pelo y yo sonreía.

-¿Estás más animada? -pregunté mientras dibujaba corazones con el dedo la pierna de María.

-Si,gracias -dijo sonriendo,ésta vez,de verdad. -¿Estás cómodo? -dijo María,sarcá me acarició una mejilla.

-Mucho -reí.

Nunca había visto a María tan cariñosa con nadie desde que...nunca había visto a María tan cariñosa con nadie.

Yo creo que ha sido bueno que le pidiera salir y que ella hubiera aceptado,Jasper y Alice nunca volverían con que María necesita alguien que le ame y que le ayude cuando le dan bajones de á necesito alguien que me ame y que esté a mi lado.

Hay veces en las que mi ánimo se viene abajo,y echaba de menos a una chica a mi lado que me apoye.

Le tenía una sorpresa preparada a Marí de **dos semanas** iremos a Brisbane,de í nos podíamos conocer de ir,sería bueno llevar a María de compras.

Hace años,cuando era humano,murió mi dejó una gran herencia,herencia de la que no toqué reservaba para cuando me hiciera que es momento de sacarle partido.

**Alice's POV**

Me sentía mal por haberle gritado a Jasper de esa manera,no lo quería hacer a propó la noticia de que María y Alejandro estaban juntos...bueno,pues me afectó.

Recuerdo que al principio,cuando Alejandro llegó a la casa,era buena se hartó de que le ignorase.

Yo,como ya le dije a Jasper,odio a María sólo por el hecho de que hizo sufrir a sé si ya ha cambiado,dudo mucho que una persona cambie en tan poco tiempo.

Miré para Jasper.Él estaba con los ojos y mis hermanos sabemos porqué hace eso hace para concentrarse mucho y tranquilizar a su persona más querida.A mi.

Jasper tenía sus brazos rodeando mi parecer él quería que me tranquilizase,y no iba a dejar que me fuera.

Miré el calendario,era 8 de aniversario era en **dos semanas **sería nuestro aniversario.Más le vale que no se le olvide.

De pronto empecé a sentir sueño,pasé mis brazos por el cuello de Jasper e intenté agarrarme bien a él antes de que me durmiera por completo.

**Rosalie's POV**

La verdad es que Emmett había sido un poco idiota.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Jasper delante de Alice! -grité a Emmett.

-¡No iba a sacar de la habitación a Jasper y llevarle al bosque! -me gritó Emmett llevando por delante una mesa.

-¡No me grites! -amenacé a Emmett.

Emmett se detuvo en el sitio a pensar y se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación,se sentó,flexionó las piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos.

-Siento haberte gritado -dijo Emmett. -No quería hacerte sentir mal -se disculpó Emmett.

Yo me senté a su lado y le intenté besar.

Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás,apoyándola contra la pared y sonriendo.

-No,fue culpa mí no te hubiera gritado,tú no me hubieras gritado

Me levanté y fui al ía cambiarme para ir a ducharme

Me quité la ropa y sentí a Emmett tapé rápidamente.

-Oh,vamos,Rose -rió Emmett. -Ya te he visto muchas veces desnuda,¿recuerdas? -dijo Emmett.

-Me da igual -le dije.

-Como quieras -dijo Emmett,encogiéndose de hombros. -Yo solo vine a cambiarme

Emmett se quitó la camisa y el pantalón,se quedó en ropa interior.

-¿En serio? -reí. -¿Bóxers de Bob Esponja? -señalé.

-Bien que te fijas -dijo Emmett,pícaramente.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta con cerrojo. Entré en la ducha.


	40. AdelantoCapítulo a la mitad

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**En realidad éste no es un capítulo entero,es más bien un Adelanto + la mitad de un capítulo.¿Por qué lo subo hoy sin terminar?Sencillo,mañana me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta el lunes.**

**Alejandro's POV**

Me levanté del sofá y le di un beso a María.

-Bueno,querías que tocara algo en el violín,¿no? -sonreí.

Me dirigí a mi habitació agaché frente a la cama y saqué de debajo mi atril con las partituras y mi estuche del violín.

Fui al saló el atril en el suelo,abrí el estuche,saqué el violín y el senté en el sofá,junto a María.

-Busca la canción que quieras que toque

María buscó entre las canciones y se detuvo en una que decía: Make Me Wanna Die.

Esa canción era moderna y yo mismo la había adaptado para violín.

Estuve tocando hasta las cinco de la ía disfrutaba oyéndome tocar.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo de **compras**? -sonreí.

María me miró sorprendida y me sonrió.

-Venga,vamos -dije mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por su cintura.

**Jasper's POV**

En **dos semanas **sería nuestro ía a Alice a **Brisbane**.

Alice seguía durmiendo,se estaba alterando mucho y era lo máximo que podía hacer.

Tapé a Alice con las sábanas y salí de la habitación,silbando.

-¡No vas a lograr evitarme,Rose! -oí gritar a Emmett.

Me apetecía salir por ahí,pero me daba pena dejar a Alice así,así que volví a la habitación y traté de despertarla.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo Alice,sobresaltada.

-¿Te apetece salir por ahí? -le pregunté,apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Si,vamos de compras -dijo Alice dando ,ojalá nunca le hubiera dicho que si le apetecía yo tendría que cargar con las bolsas de la compra,que pereza.

Cogimos el coche de Alice,ella conducía.

Ella quería ir de compras a Seattle,cómo no,a Seattle,cómo está tan ía dejar estos sentimientos de burla,¿no?

Alice tomó la autopista y vimos un coche que nos adelantaba.¿Es cosa mía o en ese coche estaba María?No estaba seguro,la chica llevaba gafas de sol,aunque no hiciera sol en ese momento,por eso podíamos salir.

El chico que estaba a su lado se asomó por la ventanilla y se bajó las gafas.

Me saludó con la cabeza...ése era era verdad,estaban juntos.

Miré para Alice,al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

Bueno,puede que Emmett se haya equivocado y no estén juntos,que sean sólo amigos...ésa frase se me borró de la cabeza en un segundo,la chica que parecía ser María besó a Alejandro.

Mi móvil sonó.Era un mensaje de María.

_-¿A caso no nos piensas felicitar?_

Yo le respondí.Alice seguía a lo suyo conduciendo.

_-Pobre chico,me cae mal,pero no tanto.¿A caso le estás gastando una broma?Tú no tienes capacidad para amar. -le escribí._

Volví a mirar por la ventanilla,ahora era María la que miraba por la ventana del coche.

_-No estoy gastando ninguna broma,yo sí que quiero a Alejandro y él me quiere.Él al menos no se niega a ninguna cosa._

**ADELANTOOOO ADELANTOOOO ADELANTOOO TRALALALALA**

**Jasper's POV**

Estábamos en el aeropuerto,tomaríamos un avión a **Brisbane **y luego utilizaría una lancha para llegar a un lugar privado que había reservado para nosotros dos.

Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿No son aquellos de ahí María y Alejandro? -dijo Alice.

La verdad,no se reconocían muy ían llevando las gafas de éstos,¿cuántas gafas de sol tienen ya?

**Voz del altavoz:**

-En diez minutos despegará el avión hacia Brisbane

-Venga,vamos -le dije a Alice,cogiendo las maletas. -¿Pero tú cuántas maletas te has traído?O mejor,¿cuánta ropa te has traído?

Cuando subimos al avión,buscamos nuestros asientos: nos sentamos.

Alejandro y María entraron al avión.

_Genial -pensé. -Parece que hasta nos siguen -me burlé. -Que no se sienten aquí...que no tengan éstos asientos asignados._

-Son los asiento -oí decir a Alejandro a María.

_Genial,los que estaban delante nuestro._

Venían cogidos de la .¿María va en serio?¿De verdad le gusta Alejandro?

**Creo que Jasper se siente raro porque María encontró a alguien y Jasper se siente triste porque María ya no le acosa. D:**


	41. Harder To Breathe

**Ale,nuevo capítulo.**

**Pues si,Jasper se siente mal porque María ya no le acosa (? Y lo de cruzarse en los planes...en realidad es coincidencia ya que Alejandro y María no quieren nada más que ver con Jasper y Alice.**

**Bueno pues continuaré la historia desde el adelanto porque creo que tengo más ideas ahí.**

**Alejandro's POV**

Qué .Me había prometido a mi mismo evitar ver a Alice por un sentimientos ya me han jugado una mala pasada en el pasado y no me gustaría pasar lo de coincidir en Seattle,pero,¿en serio?¿Hasta en Australia?¿Qué es lo peor que les he hecho a Alice y a Jasper para que me pase esto?

María notó mi preocupación,dejó que le tomara de la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Oí como Jasper marcaba ritmo con el pie,con impaciencia.

-¿No que ya iba a despegar el avión? -gruñó Jasper en voz baja.

-Jazz,tranquilo -le susurró Alice.

Yo también me estaba llenando de impaciencia,así que me puse a mirar por la ventana sin observar nada en concreto.

Me senté bien en el asiento y cerré los ojos,como si me fuera a dormir,_sí,como si me fuera a dormir,como si eso fuera posible._

María hizo lo mismo,y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

**Jasper's POV**

¿Querían dormir eh?Bien.

Me concentré e hice que Alejandro se gustaría ver la cara de María cuando se de cuenta de que está pregunto como lo despertará...

**Emmett's POV**

-Pues sí -dijo Rosalie. -Jasper está algo celoso de Alejandro,porque Alex ahora sale con María -añadió Rose.

Rosalie,Edward y Bella estaban muy interesados en la vida privada de Al y Jazz.

-Venga -le dije a Rosalie cogiéndola de un brazo. -Vamos,reina cotilla,seguro que Edward y Bella tienen otros planes aparte de cotillear

-No los tenemos -dijeron Edward y Bella al unísono.

_Genial -pensé._Edward sonrió ,tendré que aguantar el monólogo obsesivo de Rose porque luego se queja de que no le hago caso.

Rosalie seguía ,Blah,Blah.

Me harté.Rápidamente,cargué a Rosalie en mi espalda y me la llevé al bosque,para que se tranquilizara un rato.

Rosalie pegaba pataletas,pero de poco le serví le valía insultarme,llamarme lo que le de la gana,golpearme...no le servirí estaba concentrado en otras cosas.

-¡Em,suéltame o sufrirás las consecuencias! -me gritó Rosalie.

Yo la ignoré,me vale lo que me pudiera hacer.

-Te quedarás sin nada esta noche -canturreó áticamente la dejé en el suelo.

-Haz lo que quieras -sonreí.

**María's POV**

El viaje se transcurrió tranquilo,quitando alguna que otra patada "involuntaria" de Jasper al asiento,todo fue bien.

Zarandeé a Alejandro,pero estaba inmó el bolsillo de su camisa había un papel que decía:Emporium Hotel/Brisbane/Australia.

Pasé uno de los brazos de Alejandro por mi hombro y le ayudé a caminar.

Contraté a un tipo para que nos llevara al hotel y recogió las maletas.

Entramos al coche y dejé a Alejandro en el asiento.¿Era esto una broma?

Probé a darle un beso,a ver si reaccionaba,pero ía segura que esto es una broma para que yo haga alguna idiotez.

Cuando llegamos al hotel,dejé las maletas sin abrir encima de la cama,metí,como pude,a Alejandro en la bañ í un cubo de agua,lo llené y tiré el agua encima.

-¡Aaaah! -exclamó Alex,sobresaltado. -¿Ya hemos llegado?

-¿Qué te pasaba? -pregunté.

-No sé,estaba como dormido

Alex se levantó de la bañ llevó a la habitación y me besó.

**Alejandro's POV**

No sé lo que había pasado,lo único que sabía es que,tenemos tiempo en este viaje romántico para estar juntos y me gustaría repetir,pero de verdad lo que hicimos en el claro del bosque.

Llevé a María a la habitación y la besé.

Ella me cogió del cuello de la camisa y me pegó contra la empezó a besar el cuello.

Estos besos si eran de verdad,no como cuando les quisimos dar celos a Jasper y a Alice.

María gimió en mi cuello.

Aparté a María de senté en la cama y...Abrí mi ía me miró,perpleja.

Hace menos de diez segundos quería dejarme estampar en la pared y ahora estoy buscando algo en mi maleta.

Me desvestí y me puse el bañador.

-Iré a la piscina climatizada,si necesitas algo o pasa algo,llámame -le dije.


	42. No puedes mentirme

**Jasper's POV**

Cuando llegamos al final del viaje...bueno,es que mi broma funcionó.María ni se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Alejandro,sólo la vi cargando con él hasta un fin,eso les pasa por intentar ponerme celoso.

Alice debía saber lo que pasaba,se limitaba a mirar para mi,fulminándome con la eso yo intentaba evitarla.

Aún no me dice nada.

Bajamos del avión y fuimos a por las maletas -mejor dicho,fui a por las maletas-.

Cogimos un coche para atravesar la suerte que los cristales estaban tintados,una cosa buena:no nos daba el sol.Y la siguiente es que nadie podría ver la cara de asco hacia mi que tenía Alice.

Alice no me hablaba,¿estaría furiosa conmigo por lo de María y Alejandro?

Intenté cogerla de la mano,pero enseguida se apartó.

-¡Vaya!¡Qué calor hace!¿Verdad,Jasper? -dijo,alborotándose el pelo,como ella sabe.

Hice una me hacía falta que me dijera sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo.Sé como es Alice cuando se enfada.

Lo que no entiendo es porqué se enfada si a ella no le hice nada,bueno,normalmente cuando se enfada conmigo yo ni me doy cuenta,así que me corrijo,no hice nada.Aún.

Cuando llegamos al hotel,Alice se tiró en la cama,boca me senté a su lado.

-Vete -dijo Alice. -Vuelve cuando no esté enfadada con tu personalidad

-¿Con mi personalidad?Primero tendrás que decirme con qué parte de ella estás enfadada -dije,suavemente.

-¡La parte en la que te enfadas porque Alejandro esté con María! -me gritó Alice.

-Vale -dije,indiferente.

-Bien -dijo Alice.

-Pero no me iré -dije,cruzándome de brazos.

-Como quieras -replicó. -Cuando te empiece a arrojar cosas desearás no haber dicho eso

Sé que ella es capaz de tirarme hasta el cabecero de la cama,y no es porque ya lo haya hecho,si no porque cuando Alice se enfada...

**María's POV**

Me pregunto cómo se pudo quedar en ése estado Alejandro,si nosotros no podemos dormir.

...

Un momento,que yo recuerdo,Jasper estaba en el asiento de atrá á...en fin,pudo ser un error,quizás él no quería.

**Rosalie's POV**

-No,pensándolo mejor... -dijo Emmett.Rápidamente me volvió a cargar en su espalda.

-¡Oye! -le dije pataleando.

-Quédate quietita,¿quieres? -dijo Emmett con pesar. -Tampoco me gusta a mi tener que sacarte de tus reuniones cotillosas

Me reí.

-¿En serio?¿Cotillosas?¿Existe esa palabra? -dije aún removiéndome entre los brazos de Emmett.

-Tú me dirás -Emmett se dirigía hacia la casa de nuevo. -Pero no me gusta que cotillees sobre Jasper y Alice.

¿Por fin Emmett era profundo?Que importa.¡Yo quiero volver al salón con Ed y Bella!

-No servirá que patalees -dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Emmy,suéltame -le miré seductoramente.

-...Dime cuanto tiempo quieres para decidir,lo que soy para basta,déjate de juegos,que no valen ya,no dan para má buenos ratos son diez segundos.Mírame,mírate,no somos uno ya,¿no lo ves?Vamos a cambiar,y brillar,eclipsar,al mismo un respiro al é mas,qué mas,qué mas,mírate,qué mas,qué mas,qué mas,mírame... -canturreaba Emmett.

Un momento...me puse a analizar la letra de la canción,y...

-Algunas partes de esa canción nos resumen mucho,¿eh? -se burló Emmett.

Tenía razón,"_Vamos a cambiar,y brillar,eclipsar,al mismo sol" _Quizás eso esperaban de nosotros dos en el instituto toda la gente que no nos conocía_._

"_Lo mismo pasaba cuando...Royce...todos esperaban lo mejor de nosotros,destacar entre los demás,al final todo se estropeó por su culpa,bueno,por su culpa y la de sus amigos,nunca podré olvidar lo que me hicieron" -_pensé. "_-Al menos algo bueno tenía que tener,pude conocer a Emmett"_

Emmett vio mi expresión de tristeza,hizo que me sentara en el suelo,de espaldas a un árbol y se sentó conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Emmett,acurrucándose a mi lado,como un niño pequeño.

-No,nada... -mentí.

Emmett sonrió con suficiencia y me abrazó.

-No puedes mentirme -me susurró al oído. -No eres demasiado buena mintiendo,creo que deberías saberlo -pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura y acarició mi vientre.

Yo sonreí.Emmett siempre hacía que lograra sonreír y me olvidara de ese idiota de Royce y lo que me había hecho.

-¿Te has acordado otra vez de...? -Emmett no terminó la frase,pero sé que se refería a Royce.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

**Emmett's POV**

Sé que una...eh...no sé como decirlo para que no suene demasiado fuerte,bien,aquí va;sé que una violación es una violación,pero no sé que le pudieron hacer esos desgraciados a mi Rose para que se quedara así de dolida.

A veces me dan ganas de haber estado a su lado,acompañándola y golpear a esos tipos...me gustaría decirles cuatro palabras.


	43. No,no te diré a donde vamos

**Tenéis razón,a quien no le dé pena Rose,no tiene corazón e.e.**

**Y bueno,Emmett...¡es impredecible!Lo mismo puede estar consolando a Rose como puede estar haciendo apuestas con Jazz.**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...bueno,en fin.**

**Emmett's POV**

Vi que Rosalie estaba llorando...todavía...normalmente era difícil que le duela recordarlo,pero si pudiera...si pudiera ayudarla,borrarle esa parte de la memoria...daría mi vida por ella,mi vida ía morir a cambio borrar esa parte de su memoria.

-Ya pasó, -dije acercándola a mi. -ya pasó -le acaricié el pelo mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

A veces me gustaría cambiar mi pasado por el de otra persona:por el de ía tener el pasado de Rose antes de que ella lo tenga,lo hubiera sufrido yo en vez de ella,no logro soportar la idea de saber lo que le hicieron,y pensar que ella lo recuerda cada día aunque no me lo diga,yo lo sé,

Rosalie finge ser fuerte...con los demás,pero conmigo se muestra lo más sentimental que puede es lo que más me gusta de ella.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett se alejó de mi y se tumbó en el suelo,con la cabeza sobre mi regazo.

_Como un niño pequeño -_reí para mis adentros.

Yo sabía que,aparte de ser así el carácter de Emmett,lo hacía para complacerme,ya que yo siempre quise ser madre y echo de menos comportamientos así.

Me moví un poco para la izquierda,pero enseguida Emmett se quejó.

-Ay -se quejó Emmett. -No te muevas,estoy cómodo así -cerró los ojos y sonrió.Yo le acaricié el rostro.

-Tengo una pregunta,Emmett -le dije. -¿En serio te molestaba que cotillease sobre Jasper y Alice?

-Para nada -rió Emmett. -Sólo quería estar a solas contigo -levantó un poco la cabeza y me besó.

Yo sabía -y no precisamente por obligar a Edward a decírmelo- cada pensamiento que Emmett 98,9% es sobre mí,el resto es pensar en nuevas apuestas contra Jasper.

Sé como se siente Emmett cuando recuerdo lo que me hicieron Royce y sus amigos.Sé lo mal que se siente al verme sufrir.Sé como se siente,sé que daría cada segundo de su vida,incluso toda su vida,en borrarme ese recuerdo.

**María's POV**

Deshice las maletas encima de la cama y me desvestí.Me envolví en una toalla y fui al baño.

Cuando llegué allí,abrí el grifo de agua caliente de la bañ é un rato a que estuviera llena y me metí.

Al lado de la bañera había un mando,le di al botón de sonó una música relajante.

Oí abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

-¿María? -preguntó una voz.

Sentí pasos acercarse al baño y se abrió la ó Alejandro secándose el pelo con una toalla. _¡Qué inteligente!¡Se seca el pelo en vez de secarse antes el cuerpo!Qué manía con el pelo... -pensé burlonamente._

-Ah,estás aquí -aún seguía secándose el pelo. -¿Qué tal estás hasta ahora? -sonrió burlonamente.

-Bien... -Alex tramaba algo,yo ya me conocía ese tono de voz.

-Me alegro-dijo Alex. -Porque esta noche salimos -sonrió Alejandro.

-¿Qué? -salí de la bañera y me envolví de nuevo en la toalla. -¿A dónde?

-No -canturreó. -No te lo voy a decir,no es que sea MUY impresionante pero...conmigo tienes que acostumbrarte a que te sorprenda -me dio un beso.

Escogí un vestido y fui al vestidor de la habitación a poné volví a la habitación,Alejandro estaba como lo dejé,sólo había un cambio: se había quitado el bañador mojado de la piscina y en su lugar tenía una toalla.

Alex estaba mirando la ropa.

-Por mucho que mires la ropa,no se va a mover de sitio -me reí.

-Nada de burlas -dijo Alejandro. -No sé que ponerme aún un poco atontado por el agua fría-congelada que me echaste encima

Cogí la ropa interior de Alejandro. -_¿En serio?¿De súper-man?Bueno,nadie los va a ver,no importa.-,_un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta blanca con letras doradas: _"I'm A Sex Symbol" _-me reí hacia mis adentros.

-Ponte esto -me encogí de hombros,tendiéndole la ropa.

Alejandro miró la ropa y arqueó una ceja...

-¡Vale! -dijo,feliz.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper seguía ahí,tendido en la cama,pensando.

Jasper era muy egoí tenía derecho a arruinar la relación a María y a raro,porque es raro,nunca me había imaginado a ellos dos juntos...pero no tiene ese derecho.

Me levanté de golpe y Jasper,asustado,se cayó de la cama.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? -pregunté,cruzándome de brazos.

-Eh...¿a ti que te parece que hago...?Esto...hago...estoy buscando mi móvil,¿no lo habrás visto por casualidad? -preguntó,levantándose y quitándose la chaqueta.

-De casualidad si lo vi -dije sarcástica. -Mira en el bolsillo de tu camisa

Jasper,fingido-porque yo sabía que él no había perdido el móvil,sólo intenta no quedar mal-miró para su camisa y lo echó las manos al aire.

-Anda,es verdad,que despistado soy...

-Ajá -dije,poco convencida.

**¿Qué tendrá preparado Alejandro?**

**¿Me pasé poniendo así de considerado a Emmett?**

**¡Jasper,despistado!...Fingido.**


	44. Minicapítulo

**Ale,nuevo minicapítulo.**

**Son las 18:08 cuando estoy escribiendo el comentario principal y a las 18:30 me voy de viaje,así que hoy toca minicapí siento :(**

**Emmett's POV**

-No creo merecer que seas así de bueno conmigo -dijo Rosalie,sollozando.

-Pero mírate,Rose...la mujer más guapa del mundo llorando,no debiste llorar,ahora se te ha corrido todo el rimel -señalé,triste. -¡Mal día para maquillarse! -reí.

Rosalie sonrió un poco,aunque fuera un poco yo me conformaba.

Pero en ese momento,se me vino la pregunta que siempre me hice a la cabeza...

-Tengo...tengo una duda -quería al menos confirmar si mi hermano tenía razón. -¿Me salvaste sólo porque me parecía a Henry,el hijo de tu amiga? -le dije,esta vez,poniéndome serio.

**Rosalie's POV**

Me quedé sabía que decirle a Emmett...salvo la verdad.

Pero sé que le dolerá,al principio yo no me sentía atraída por ,ni por Emmett ni por nadie,aún estaba dolida me recordaba a Henry,el hijo de mi amiga Vera,y me daba mucha pena dejarle morir.

-B-bueno -balbuceé. -Emmett,es que yo...

-Supongo que Edward tenía razón,él puede husmear en la mente de todos,le debí de creer -Emmett negó con la cabeza.

Me sentí mal por Emmett en estos momentos.

-No,no pasa nada,nena -dijo,fingiendo no estar ó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para disimular su dolor.

-Em,yo no quería que...

-¿Que me enterara?Rose,yo te quise desde que te me salvaste y terminó mi transformación vi que me evitabas,entonces pensé que no te después me aceptaste y empezamos a salir,pero no querías nada,entonces me contaste lo que te habían hecho,te esperé y al final sé si fue por contentarme o porque lo habías apartado de tu mente durante un todo esto,no sé porqué tendría que importarme que sólo me salvaras por el hecho de parecerme a ese niño

Dicho así parece que yo había hecho mal.

-Lo siento,Em,no quería hacerte sentir mal,tu eres...

-Cállate -me dijo Emmett,triste.

-No quiero callarme -le miré a los ojos.

-¿Y si te callo con un beso? -sonrió fingido.

-Ahí ya cambian las cosas me abrazó y me besó.

No me creía las palabras de Emmett.Sé que está dolido y estará con esa idea en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

**Jasper's POV**

-¿Qué pasa?No quiero perder mi móvil -dije, á y se lo crea.

-Jasper,no quiero seguir enfadada contigo -dijo Alice,triste y mordiéndose el labio.

Rápidamente,yo me incorporé y salté encima de la cama.

-No,ni yo tampoco quiero seguir así de enfadado contigo -le cogí de las manos.

-Já! -rió Alice. -¡Qué fácil eres!Rose tenía razón,le debo una disculpa...

-Qué bien actúas -dije,sarcásticamente.

-¡Así soy! -Alice salió de la cama y fue al vestidor.

Minutos después,volvió a la habitación con una toalla puesta.

Al ver a Alice así después de tanto tiempo no pude evitar gemir.

-¿En serio?¿Me quieres matar? -le dije sentándome bien en la cama.

-Idiota,me voy a duchar -dijo suspirando.

Yo gruñí.Estaba siendo muy mala conmigo.

-¿Puedo iiiiir? -dije,como un niño pequeño.

-NO -oí a Alice desde el baño.

**Por cierto,todavía no sé lo que hacer con Alex.¡Dadme ideas!Las mías son algo estúpidas :(**


	45. Así es,Emmett trata de reconquistarte :D

**Ale,nuevo minicapítulo.(La continuación del otro)**

**Por cierto,no sé si con todo esto os habéis dado cuenta de que María se enamoró muy rápido de sé como lo veis pero eso a mi me parecería extraño.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Nos levantamos y Emmett me cogió fuertemente de la si no quisiera que me cayera.

-¿Estás bien,Em? -le pregunté,preocupada.

-Me encuentro mejor que nunca -dijo Emmett. No me creía sus palabras,parece como si estuviera ausente,pensando en lo suyo.

-Oye,sobre lo de Henry... -empecé a decir.

Emmett me cortó la frase,me estaba apretando más la mano.

-No quiero oír hablar de ese niño -dijo Emmett,con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado.

-Oh vamos,no estarás celoso de un niño,¿verdad? -le dije intentando librarme de su mano.

-No,¿cómo puedes pensar eso?¡No seas ridícula! -rió Emmett falsamente.

Emmett se calmó y me soltó la mano.

-Lo siento,nena -se disculpó con remordimiento. -No suelo ser así

-No,no sueles serlo,¿te pasa algo? -pregunté haciendo que nos paráramos en el camino.

-Nada importante -negó con la cabeza. -Venga,está anocheciendo,deberíamos volver a casa

El camino transcurría en silencio,Emmett seguía pensando,lo cual me preocupaba mucho,a saber con qué me saldrá con Henry y ahora...a esperar.

Cuando llegamos a casa,Bella estaba sentada en el regazo de estaba dormida en el hombro de Edward y él estaba jugando con su pelo.

-Cual acosador -murmuré y Emmett se rió silenciosamente.

-Llevaré a Bella arriba -dijo Edward mientras subía cuidadosamente a Bella.

-Échate en el sofá -dijo Emmett llevándome hacia el sofá.

Edward bajó por las escaleras,riéndose.

Puso un cojín donde estaría mi cabeza y hizo que me echara.

Me puso una manta y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Necesitas algo?¿Alguna cosa? -preguntó Emmett mirándome.

-No... -respondí extrañada.

Emmett me dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició mi pelo.

-Iré arriba,avísame a lo mínimo que quieras

Edward seguía riéndose.

-¿Me dices de qué te ríes para que si te apetece nos podamos reír juntos?

-¿En serio no lo sabes?Fuera bromas,¿desde cuándo Emmett está tan pensativo y se preocupa lo mínimo detalle de ti?

_Desde que se dio cuenta que tú tenías razón,cabeza melón_

Edward ahora no dejaba de reír.

-No me dirás que... -dije,asustada.

Edward asentía con la cabeza,riendo.

-No...no,eh eso no... -me preocupé.

-Así es,Emmett trata de reconquistarte,al parecer cree que no lo hizo bien la primera vez y por eso tardaste tiempo en fijarte en él

-Pero eso es estúpido -dije.

-Estamos hablando de Emmett,tú piensa un poco,Rose

-¿Estás llamando estúpido a mi esposo? -pregunté,cruzándome de brazos.

-Tú lo has dicho,yo no he dicho nada -se rió de nuevo Edward.

**María's POV**

-¿Has traído todos los vestidos que compramos el otro día? -me preguntó Alejandro.

-Bueno,teniendo en cuenta de que indirectamente me obligaste... -dije.

**Flashback**

_-Me gusta ese vestido,y ese,y ese también...y ese...¿he dicho aquel de ahí? -preguntó Alejandro. -Me gustaría verte con esos vestidos puestos -Alejandro se mordió el labio inferior._

_-¿Quieres que los lleve cuando vayamos a Australia?_

_-Bueno si tu quieres... -vaciló. -A mi me harías muy feliz -sonrió Alex._

-De acuerdo,pero tú tendrás que llevar todas las camisas,chalecos y pantalones que elegí para ti -dije,retándole.

-Hmm... -pensó un rato. -De acuerdo :D

**Fin de Flashback**

**Alejandro's POV**

Fui a la terraza y cogí mi mó tenía que estar listo para esta noche.

-¿Cody?Si,soy que tenerlo listo todo para esta llevar las flores,las velas y tu violí de tocar una canción para cuando llegue -Colgué el teléfono y vi a María viniendo a la terraza.

-¿Con quién hablabas? -dijo María.

-No,con nadie,con nadie... -mentí. -¿Oye ya has ido al Spa?Ve a probarlo,dicen que está muy bien...

_Por poco._

**Alice's POV**

Estaba siendo un poco mala con Jasper,pero bueno,se lo merecía.

Y la excusa del móvil...Really? ¡Hasta yo interpreto mejor!

Estuve pensando sobre eso durante mucho tiempo en la í de estar mucho tiempo,porque Jasper llamó a la puerta como seis veces para preguntar si estaba bien,entonces yo le respondía:

-Soy una chica vampira,¿qué puede irme mal?¿Enfermarme?¿En serio?

Cuando salí del baño,fui al vestidor a fui a la habitación y me tiré en la cama.Sólo quería relajarme y descansar.

-¿Me perdonas? -¿Jasper estaba en la habitación?No le había me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Es muy difícil no perdonarte cuando me intentas convencer con un beso,eso no se vale

-¿Entonces si? -preguntó,esperanzado.

-Si -Jasper me empezó a besar. -Pero ahora no me apetece,quiero descansar

Jasper gruñó y se echó,quejándose a mi ,simplemente,me burlaba mentalmente.


	46. Ese golpe me dejó inconsciente

**Ale nuevo capítulo.**

**Sigo dejando el mismo aviso y aquí la peña ni caso pero bueno."Por cierto,no sé si con todo esto os habéis dado cuenta de que María se enamoró muy rápido de sé como lo veis pero eso a mi me parecería extraño."**

**Rosalie's POV**

-Quizás te equivoques y te esté gastando una broma mental -señalé.

-¿Really?¿En serio?Deberías tener el don de leer los pensamientos -rió. -Si ves lo que tiene pensado hacer...

-¿El qué? -pregunté levantándome de golpe.

-¡No!¡Yo me lavo las manos!¡No pienso arruinar la sorpresa! -dijo Edward pasando su brazo por mi hombro. -Esta vez me vengaré -murmuró Edward. -Verás ahora como reacciona Emmett al verme con el brazo sobre tus hombros.

Oímos a Emmett bajar las escaleras y al vernos así a Edward y a mi se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡ROSE! -gritó Emmett.

Emmett corrió hacia mi y me cargó en la espalda,como antes,y bufó por las escaleras y me llevó a la habitació que me sentara en la cama.

Se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche y sacó una cajita pequeñita.

Se arrodilló y sacó un anillo de la cajita.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale,todas las mujeres te envidian,o al menos deberían,sé que podrías estar con el hombre que quisieras,pero yo lo único que deseo es estar alguna extraña razón tú también me quieres de la misma forma que yo te quiero a ti.

Rose,nunca te haré daño y si se da el caso,me odiaré por eso toda la eternidad,porque tú eres la única que me ha podido querer de esa tenido buenos y malos momentos,pero todos contigo,sólo te pido una cosa,sólo una: cásate conmigo de nuevo.

**Emmett's POV**

Suspiré silenciosamente después de decir mi pequeño discurso y me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba llorando...de nuevo.

-¿He dicho algo malo?¿He hecho algo mal? -le pregunté,preocupado. -¿No te quieres casar conmigo?

-Emmett,yo... -empezó Rosalie.

Oh no...

**Alejandro's POV**

María bajó al vestíbulo del hotel y yo la seguí.

Vi que un chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Marí senté a su lado.

-¿Ves esa chica de ahí? -señaló el chico a María. -¿Qué apuestas a que me la ligo?

JÁ muy difícil veía eso.

-¿Te importa que pruebe yo primero? -le reté. -Creo que hoy tengo suerte -sonreí.

Si ya me había ligado una vez a María no sería difícil otra vez.

-Bueno,no tengo prisa en llevarme a mi habitación a esa chica -dijo el chico.

_Lo dudo,amigo_

Me acerqué por detrás a María y me acerqué a su oído.

_Hola -le susurré,besándole el cuello._

Ella me besó y me abrazó.Miré victoriosamente hacia dónde estaba el chico,tenía una expresión de frustración en la cara.

**Alice's POV**

-Ah,llamaron del aeropuerto,al parecer nos dejamos una maleta allí -dijo Jasper. -¿Puedes bajar a por ella por mi?

-Claro -contesté levantándome de la cama.

Salí de la habitación y presioné el botón del chico muy parecido a Alejandro se acercó para esperar a que llegara el ascensor.

Cuando llegó,nos metimos dentro.Él presionó el botón del vestí íbamos ya por la 3º planta,el chico le dio al botón de STOP.

-¿Qué hac...? -no logré terminar de decirlo cuando el chico me pegó contra una pared y me bloqueó con su cuerpo.

Intenté apartarle de mi,pero tenía la misma fuerza de un...¿vampiro?...

Él se quitó la camiseta y rápidamente desgarró mi blusa.

No me irá a...no...esto es cómo lo que le pasó a Rosalie.

Empecé a gritar y le intenté apartar de mi de nuevo,pero me era imposible.

-No te molestes en oponerte,no servirá de nada,aparte de que sé su secreto -murmuró el chico. -Esto no te tendría que doler...o probablemente si,y mucho

Brutamente,hizo que me tumbara en el suelo,a sus pies.

Se quitó los pantalones y su ropa interior y me levantó la falda.

-Ahora no te muevas,no queremos daños,¿no? -rió.

-Idiota,suéltame -grité.

-No te oirán,según mis cálculos estamos entre la 3º y 2º planta,aparte,el ascensor está insonorizado,perfecto para estas situaciones,¿no crees?

Entró en mi.Él era muy bruto y me estaba haciendo dañ lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.Él reía.

Cuando terminó de forzarme/violarme,sólo se molestó en ponerme la ropa interior,también desgarrada,al igual que la blusa.

Levantó su puño y me dio un golpe en la dejó inconsciente.

_-¿¡Alice! -oí una voz al fondo. -¡Alice por favor,respóndeme! -era Jasper. -¿Quién te hizo esto?Carlisle te atenderá pronto,casi estamos en favor, por mi._

No tenía fuerzas ni para contestar ni para moverme.

**Olé,que...el que le hizo eso a Alice :(**

**¿Aceptará Rosalie?¿Que creéis que le pasa?**


	47. ¡Pobre María!

**Ale nuevo capítulo.**

**Jasper's POV**

No tenía tiempo para un avión normal,así que intenté viajar en un jet privado para llegar más rápido a casa.

Tenía a Alice en mis brazos,estaba vestida,pues había logrado,aunque fuera un poco,vestirla,sin tocarla mucho.

Me hubiera gustado estar a su lado y dejar amorfo a ese idiota que le hizo esto a Alice.

Acaricié su rostro,con la tendría que haber dejado salir de la habitación.

Yo tendría que ser el único con el que se acostara y ahora...¿primero Alejandro y ahora esto...?

Según Carlisle,Alice sufría una conmoción cerebral que,aparte de haberla dejado inconsciente tendría que cuidar el lugar del golpe.

Sólo había un lado "bueno".

Ya que Alice no es humana,no tiene heridas físicas visibles,tales como las que sufrió Rosalie.

El alma se me cayó al suelo cuando en ese ascensor vi a Alice de ese corrí hacia ella y la tomé en brazos hasta la habitación.

**Emmett's POV**

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo de nuevo -dijo Rosalie,llorando.

La cogí de las manos y las besé.Sustituí el antiguo anillo por el nos íbamos a comprometer otra vez tendría que ser bien.

-Hablé con Esme para que organice la boda,tienes que descansar -le dije.

Rosalie se tumbó en la cama,con los ojos cerrados,para relajarse,y yo me tumbé a su di media vuelta y quedé mirando para ella.

Entre mis manos deslicé pequeños mechones de la preciosa y rubia melena de Rosalie.

Me encantaba jugar con el cabello de Rose y más aún si es así de cariñosa y se deja querer.

Yo sé que Rosalie tiene sus motivos para estar así con los demás y luego iluminarse como un árbol de navidad cuando estamos a solas.

Yo sé que Rosalie sabe que haría cualquier cosa por las cosas que hago,son por ella.

Rosalie se dio media vuelta y quedó cara a cara echó los brazos al cuello y me abrazó pasaba ás ha recordado algo o no sé.Quizás se haya emocionado.

-¿Sabes que soy el más afortunado del mundo al tenerte? -le sonreí mientras le acariciaba el rostro. -Nunca pensé que podría tener a alguien a mi lado con el que compartir mi vida y expresarle cariño y am... -no terminé la frase cuando Rosalie atrajo mi rostro al suyo y me besó como hacía tiempo -por este asunto de Henry y mis celos-,nunca me besaba como ahora.

**Edward's POV**

-¿Que ha pasado qué? -grité. -¿Cómo que han viol...cómo que le han hecho eso a Alice?¡Es imposible!

-Edward,cálmate -me dijo Carlisle. -Jasper me llamó y encontró a Alice con la ropa interior desgarrada,abierta de piernas,y al parecer,por lo que me describe,una conmoción cerebral

Alice es mi hermana me comprende y yo la comprendo.

No puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a este momento,Jasper estará muy triste y muy cabizbajo como para hablar sin alterarse.

Pero ahora que lo pienso,Alejandro hizo algo ó sus pensamientos,eso es casi forzar...

Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Alejandro.

-¿Si?

-Alejandro,soy Edward. ¿Sabes algo de la violación de Alice?

-¿¡Que han violado a Alice!

-En teoría, un tiene una conmoción cerebral,ese idiota le golpeó

-Bueno,lo siento muchísimo,pero no sé Alice no se ha podido defender es porque también es un vampiro...un momento...nosotros somos vampiros...Edward,tengo que dejarte,tengo que ir a buscar a María

**Alejandro's POV**

Corrí hacia el ascensor,tengo que comprobarlo.

Cuando llegué.El chico bajó rápidamente las era un vampiro,por eso no se pudo defender Alice.

No...No,María no...

¿Por qué ella?Al fin que encontraba alguien a quien amaba.

Estaba desnuda en el ascensor.Sólo llevaba -y casi rota- la parte de la ropa interior que cubría su quité mi camiseta y se la puse.

Yo ía María y yo no habíamos hecho tuvimos aún nuestra primera vez juntos y me resultaba imposible borrar esa idea con María semidesnuda.

-¿María?Nena,por favor,respóndeme.

-¿Alejandro? -me llamaba María con dificultad por las ganas de reprimir el llanto.

-Nena,desahógate,conmigo -le dije llevándola rápidamente a la habitación. -¿Era ese idiota el que te hizo esto?

-Si -dijo María,esta vez llorando. -Alex,me duele mucho -dijo María encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación,hice que María se pusiera un albornoz y se tumbara en el sofá a descansar,se lo merecía.

-¿Te sigue doliendo? -dije,echándome a su lado.

-Si -dijo María tristemente. -Nunca me había dolido así

**María's POV**

Abracé a Alejandro.Él me intentó besar,pero yo le esquivé.Tenía miedo de que él me hiciera algo algo estúpido,pero no me fiaba de é á conmigo en la habitación,no puede entrar ni obvio que me hará lo he hecho con Alejandro y no sé si es muy bruto,pero lo que si sé,es que me hará algo.

**Creo que María está sufriendo muchísimo miedo de que le vuelvan a hacer dañ María.**

**Y Alice no se queda atrás,también le hicieron mucho daño.**

**!=El que violó a María y a Alice es el mismo.**

**Ay que ilu,Rose aceptó a Emmett de nuevo**


	48. Empezando a atar cabos

**Ale nuevo capítulo.**

**Alejandro's POV**

-¿Puedes darme alguna...descripción física de...él? -le dije a María.

-Bueno,el ascensor estaba oscuro porque presionó el botón de detenerlo,pero juraría que se parecía a Jasper

¿A Jasper?Eso es raro...

-¿Segura que es parecía a Jasper? -le pregunté. -Bueno¿No te pudiste defender de él? -le dije,pensativo.

-Se parecía a Jasper,el pelo era igual,incluso era rubio -dijo María. -Me hubiera defendido haber podido -me reprochó María,afectada. -Tenía la misma fuerza que un vampiro -se encogió de hombros.

Lo raro era que el chico que había visto bajar por las escaleras no era rubio como Jasper,si no que era moreno y tenía el pelo como yo,una cresta despeinada.

-¿Sabes?Pareces más fuerte de lo que eres -dijo María mirando con miedo mis músculos y apartándose poco a poco.

-¿Eso a que viene en este momen...? -dije intentando comprender la situación. -¿¡Crees que yo te haría daño!

María no respondió y yo bajé la cabeza.

-Qué bien que tengas esa opinión sobre mi -dije tristemente. -Creí que me querías

-No,Alex,no es eso -dijo María asustada. -Sólo que tengo miedo de todo ahora mismo,imagínate el dolor que he pasad

**Jasper's POV**

Edward había venido al aeropuerto a recogernos a Alice y a mi y Alice seguía inconsciente aún.

Me ayudó a meter las maletas en el coche y volvimos a casa.

-Esto es terrible -dije con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Tranquilo,recuerda que Rosalie le puede ayudar,ella sabe por lo que pasará Alice -dijo Edward.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que le pasará? -le pregunté,preocupado.

-Bueno,no quería decírtelo yo,preferiría que Emmett te lo dijera ya que sabe más del tema... -dijo Edward dejando la frase al aire. -Pero en fin,Alice tendrá...bueno,tenderá a alejarse de ti a cada gesto cariñoso

-Creo que no te sigo -le dije,confuso.

-Cada vez que la beses tendrá miedo,de las caricias olvídate y del sexo pues ya ni te cuento -dijo Edward. -Sigue siendo mejor que le preguntes a Em

Miré para es la chica que más he podido amar en mi vida,¿y a hora me evitará?Es imposible que haya podido sufrir tal no se lo merece.

No quiero ni pensar lo que ese idiota le haya podido hacer a Alice.

Cogí el teléfono móvil y llamé a Alejandro,no quiero que aparezca por aquí en un tiempo.

-¿Hola? -dijo Alejandro.

-Alejandro,soy Jasper,oye,que Alice...

-Si,ya sé lo que le ha pasado,a María también

-¿Que María que?

-En fin,ella dijo que se parecía a ti,pero cuando yo llegué era una copia de mi aspecto

-Hablaré con Alice al respecto cuando,cuando despierte,buena suerte con María

-Lo mismo te digo con Alice

Colgué el teléfono y me puse a pensar.

Cuando ocurrió lo de Alice no se sabe a quien se parecía,se lo tendría que preguntar cuando se recupere,pero cuando lo de María,según Alex,se parecía a mi PERO cuando el le vio bajar por las escaleras se parecía a él.

Cuando volvimos a casa,dejé a Alice sobre el diván del despacho de Carlisle y me senté en una silla a su lado,a esperar a que Carlisle subiera.

Cuando Alice se recuperó,entró Carlisle al estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Alice y yo estábamos cogidos de la mano,y aún no me atrevía a tocar el tema de su situación.

-Veamos,Alice,¿recuerdas algo sobre el agresor? -dijo Carlisle tomando un cuaderno.

-Bueno -le tembló la voz. -Se parecía a Alejandro,las luces estaban apagadas porque detuvo el ascensor,pero se parecía a é ía la cresta despeinada,igual que él,y era moreno.

Un momento,según Alejandro,él se parecía a mi y según Alice,se parecía a Alejandro...tengo que hablar de eso luego con Alice.

-En fin,tendré que hacer el mismo tratamiento psicológico que con Rosalie -dijo Carlisle negando con la cabeza. -Jasper,¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?Es importante.

**Rosalie's POV**

Jasper salió por la puerta y le miré con me ha tenido que aguantar todos estos años(y lo sigue haciendo)y ahora él estará igual.

Pero lo peor viene para Alice.

Sé lo que siente y sé que no dejará que Jasper se le acerque en un tono cariñoso,ni siquiera algunas caricias.

Me senté al lado de Alice,que estaba sollozando.

-Tranquila -le dije. -Jasper te ayudará a olvidarlo,estoy segura

Alice me miró y tristemente susurró:

-Rose,tengo miedo de Jasper,tengo miedo de que como vio que se pueden aprovechar de mi,haga lo mismo

-No hará eso nunca,¿qué te hace pensar ese horror? -le pregunté a Alice.

-Jasper puede manipular las emociones,yo lo dejo ahí

**Pobres María y se merecen eso.**

**Creo que Jasper y Alejandro tratarán de descubrir quien es.**

**Pistas: Se llama Zayn,forma parte del pasado de una de las dos chicas y su don es cambiar de puede ser normal puede parecerse aaa...Ashton Kutcher (? (JAJA es un ejemplo ._.)**

**Creo que Rose es MUY comprensiva con este asunto y está feliz y amable porque Emmett le pidió casarse de nuevo...otra vez...En fin.**


	49. No entiendo cómo pudiste salir con ese

**Ale nuevo capítulo.**

**En este capítulo podemos observar por qué María puede ser tan borde y tan mordaz con los demás.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Me parecía increíble que Alice pensara eso...pero por una parte le comprendo ya que yo pensé lo mismo con Emmett cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de mi.

-¿Pero entonces fue Alejandro? -le pregunté cambiando de quería que pensara más sobre Jasper y lo que podría o no hacerle.

-No lo sé,lo dudo -dijo Alice bajando la cabeza. -Alex puede ser muy bruto si se lo propone,pero es buena persona y nunca me haría eso,quiero decir,puede hacerlo pero no mientras yo fuera consciente y fuera algo cuando manipulaba mis pensamientos para no era consciente.

-Ajá... -dije poco convencida.

Si,Alex puede ser muy bruto,incluso me golpeó cuando le insinué que manipulaba a de ahí a lo que le hicieron a Alice...no...no creo.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte cuidar por Jasper,creo que el te ayudará a superarlo,como yo con Emmett,no es fácil,porque creerás que te va a hacer daño,pero intenta no montarle un espectáculo delante de toda la familia,lo único que conseguirás será enfadarle y que te deje de hablar,de ahí a ignorarte

**Alejandro's POV**

-Acabo de hablar con Jasper y con Carlisle -dije saliendo de la terraza guardando el móvil. -Según lo que dice Alice,el agresor se parecía a mi

-Un segundo,¿dices que se parecía a ti? -dijo María.

-Según ellos fue lo que Alice dijo -asentí con la cabeza sentándome a su lado.

-No sé si servirá de algo,pero yo conocí a un vampiro que podía cambiar de forma morfológica... -María dejó al aire la frase.

-¿Hasta que punto conociste a ese vampiro? -le pregunté a María.

-Salí con él -murmuró María.

Me tuve que agarrar al brazo del sofá por el impacto de la sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué os hizo eso a Alice y a ti? -pregunté. -Quiero decir,si saliste con él,no tiene mucho sentido...

**María's POV**

Tampoco es la primera vez que me fuerzan,esta es la segunda cual fue todavía más dolorosa que la primera.

-Bueno en fin,él se llamaba Zayn y era de Canadá,cuando yo salía con él éramos felices,nos queríamos mucho y... -Alejandro hizo burla con una mueca,como si estuviera celoso.JÁ. -todo estaba un día,no sé porqué,empezó a tratarme mal,no sé,era muy bruto conmigo en la cama,cuando le daba la gana,me golpeaba sin razón y se pasaba el día con sus amigos...y así durante muchísimos meses

-Un momento -me interrumpió Alejandro. -Si te trataba así,¿porqué seguías con él?Quiero decir,tú eres muy guapa y tienes buen ías estar con el que quisieras en vez de con ese idiota,que llevabas una paliza cada día -me dijo Alejandro,triste.

-Se puede decir que yo estaba completamente enamorada de él hiciera lo que hiciese,pero un día,un amigo suyo,llamado Dustin -que era el único que le decía a Zayn que dejara de tratarme así- me dijo que me marchara,que él no me merecía y que si seguía aquí,con un día que llegara muy ebrio,lo que me haría sería peor de lo que me hizo ya.

-¿E insinúas que él está furioso porque le dejaste y ahora se ha vengado? -preguntó Alejandro.

-Así es,supongo que sí,poco después de dejarle,fue cuando lo de Jasper,entonces Dustin me llamó diciéndome que estaba muy furioso y que mataría al que se acercara a le dio una pista falsa a Zayn y no nos encontró,pero poco después se enteró de que estaba con Jasper.

-¿Y a Alice por qué...?

-Supongo que,conociendo a Zayn,le dolió verme sola y sabía que Jasper había huido y que ahora estaba con és,siguiendo esa regla de tres,cuando te vio saliendo con Alice y luego conmigo,quiso hacer todo lo posible para que yo te dejara y acabe sola.Y con Jasper,bueno,porque me dejó.

-Puede que tengas razón -dijo Alejandro. -Pero no debiste seguir saliendo con ese Zayn,¿te das cuenta que lo que te hizo era violencia de género,no?

Yo me encogí de tenía razón,debí dejarle primero antes de que me hiciera é sus palabras: "_-Si te trataba así,¿porqué seguías con él?Quiero decir,tú eres muy guapa y tienes buen ías estar con el que quisieras en vez de con ese idiota,que llevabas una paliza cada día"_

Quizás lo del buen cuerpo era el problema,puede que Zayn me quisiera sólo para él.O puede que se haya puesto celoso por algo que le hayan dicho sus todas formas Dustin me salvó de lo que Zayn me pudiera haber hecho.

**Jasper's POV**

-En fin,Jasper,ya te habrá dicho Edward por el camino lo que ocurría,¿no? -dijo Carlisle.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-De todos modos,esa conmoción cerebral no fue muy normal,normalmente eso no ocurriría en nosotros,tienes que vigilar de que no le duela la cabeza y no se maree.

Volvimos al despacho de Carlisle,pero Rose y Alice no estaban allí,así que bajamos al salón.

Alice estaba sentada en el sofá y Rosalie a mi me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Se levantó y me senté yo en su lugar,Carlisle,en cambio,se sentó en el sillón.

Nos miraba de reojo aveces.

Pasé mi brazo por el hombro de Alice y la incliné por detrás hacia como Alice cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se apartó rápidamente.

-Uff,aquí hace mucho calor,iré a darme una ducha -dijo Alice.

Me tiré,rendido sobre el sofá.

-Lo siento -dijo Rosalie. -Pero al menos ve está sufriendo,yo lo sé.


	50. Zayn,Dustin,María

**Ale nuevo capítulo.**

**No sé vosotros,pero me da pena Marí que haya sido muy mala con Alice y con Jasper,pero ella se merece también vivir en paz con su chico,Alejandro.**

**Alejandro's POV**

Parecía que María se desahogaba contándome todo lo malo que le habían ás nunca tuvo a nadie que la escuchara.

-¿Necesitas hablar de algo más? -le dije intentando acercarme a ella.

**Maria's POV**

**Flashback**

_Zayn se había ido hace unas cuatro horas con sus ,no con todos,Dustin se había quedado en casa porque sabía lo que harí vez en cuando me llamaba para que no me Dustin me llamaba,no Zayn._

_Cuando oí que la puerta se abría,comprobé la pulsación de los pasos de Zayn para saber si había bebido._

_No._

_Se sentó a mi lado,ahora mismo era muy cariñoso,pero desde hacía algunos días me trataba mal,pero yo,como soy tonta,lo perdono y le sigo queriendo._

_Me empezó a besar el esperé que no fuera a más,pero estuvo así diez minutos._

_Cuando se hartó de ser"cariñoso"a su manera,me inclinó sobre el sofá y se colocó encima de ándome,esta vez brutalmente con su cuerpo,sin oportunidad de escapar de él._

_-No,Zayn,ahora no puedo,de verdad -le dije intentando quitármelo de encima,cosa que sabía que no podía. -Todavía estoy dolorida de ayer,me hiciste mucho daño_

_-No es mi culpa que te hagas daño tu sola,yo no te hago daño -dijo Zayn,cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Cómo explicas que siempre que lo hacemos el dormitorio quede destrozado? -dije harta de tenerle encima,sintiéndose superior._

_Zayn se levantó de encima de mi,me empujó,me golpeó en la cara y se marchó del salón murmurando algo,que sólo pude entender:_

_-María...perra inútil,a saber con quién se lió ya para que acabara "dolorida" como dice ella_

_A esas palabras se me escapó una lá tenía que perdonarlo,yo sabía que él no era así._

**Fin de Flashback**

-¡María! -me zarandeó Alejandro. -Contesta,¿tienes algo de lo que hablar?

-No -mentí. -Estoy bien

Alejandro no necesitaba saber más detalles sobre lo que me hacía Zayn.

**Dustin POV**

**Flashback**

_Posé la copa de vino y Zayn se cruzó de brazos._

_-Tú no haces el amor con María,la sometes,la chica te quiere mucho,¿de verdad le quieres seguir haciendo eso?He visto vuestro saló eso está así de destrozado no me quiero imaginar cómo estará el dormitorio -le dije a Zayn._

_-No me vas a creer,Deuce(N/a:Deuce es como si se pronunciara Dus(Diminutivo de Dustin):D),pero María me engaña_

_-¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?_

_-Los días siguientes al hacer el amor,ella está sorprendentemente "dolorida"_

_-Eres un poco bruto,Zayn,todos lo sabemos. ¿Te olvidas de Selena?Ella te quería¿Te olvidas de cómo la trataste? -le dije a Zayn._

_-Bah,ella lo aguanta,¿no ves que siempre me perdona? -rió Zayn. -A ella le da igual si le pegas o si le tratas mal,sólo le importa hacerme ás,necesitas conseguir novia, a María me la puedo tirar cuando me de la gana,¿y tú?Nadie_

_Pobre María,ella no se merece que la traten así.Ella cree que Zayn le ,en su momento le quiso,pero ahora,por culpa de Louis y Taylor se convirtió en una mujer objeto._

_Yo si que querría a Marí entre mis brazos,besarla,acariciarla,y con cuidado,hacer el amor sin ser tan la trataría bien,no le maltrataría ni me aprovecharía de su delicadeza...mejor no pensar en eso,si Zayn me entera me mataría y me dejaría en cenizas._

**Fin de Flashback**

**Alice's POV**

Rápidamente,subí hacia nuestra habitación y me encerré en el bañ rápidamente -aunque no lo necesitara- me apoyé contra la puerta y me senté.

Jasper se acercó mucho a mi y eso me puso muy nerviosa,por eso huí.

Ahora que lo pienso,Rose y Carlisle estaban en la sala,él no me haría nada.

¿Pero qué digo?Jasper nunca me haría eso...¿o si?

Me pregunto cómo puede ahora Rose acostarse tanto con Emmett con lo que le pasó.Y a ella fue más que a mi.

**Pobre Dustin,el amigo de Zayn,él quería a Marí .**

**Zayn es un poquito Hijo de su mamá :( cree que puede tratar así a María sin que le pase ás,hizo daño a María y él espera que lo haga con él después de que asco mas grande le tengo a Zayn :L .E insultó a María D:! Sé que es un poco borde con los demás y un poco os dije que había cambiado!No confiáis en mi :(!**

**El que me da pena es Deuce(Dustin),siempre quiso a María pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada de sus sentimientos por culpa de Zayn.**

**Eso es muy triste :(**


	51. Esto es difícil,sobre todo por la visión

**Ale nuevo capítulo.**

**Alice's POV**

No podía seguir escondiéndome en el baño de o temprano tendríamos que hablar.

Fui a mi habitación y me eché en el sofá,a pensar.

Jasper nunca me hizo nada,al menos no conscientemente...

**Flashback**

_-¡Tú! -gritó una voz. -¡Tú eres una zorra sin sentimientos! -Jasper salió entre los arbustos,acompañado de María. -¡No esperaste nada para engañarme,que digamos!_

_-¿¡Qué me has llamado! -grité,molesta._

_-Oye tú -dijo Alex levantándose. -¿Qué se supone que es lo que le has llamado a Alice? -dijo empujando a Jasper fuertemente._

_-Zorra sin sentimientos,¿te lo deletreo?_

_-No tienes ningún derecho a decirle eso -Alex le dio un puñetazo._

_-No te habrás atrevido a golpearme... -dijo Jasper._

_-Sí,me he atrevido -Alex se lanzó encima de Jasper y le golpeó de nuevo._

_-Alejandro,Jasper no os peleéis... -dije,asustada._

_-No tiene ningún sentido que te insulte así -dijo Alejandro empujando a Jasper contra una roca._

_Cuando ya le iba a pegar el puñetazo que le dañaría finalmente..._

_-¡NO LE PEGUES! -dije apartado Alex. -Puede que ya no me quiera,y que me haya insultado pero es mi esposo,Alex,ya hablaremos en otra ocasión -dije ayudando a Jasper a volver a casa._

**Fin de Flashback**

Bueno,exceptuando esa ocasión todo era bonito...Jasper nunca me hizo daño y nunca me lo hará,aunque me dolió que me llamara zorra sin sentimientos...

Jasper entró por la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-Alice,yo nunca te haría daño,y lo sabes -murmuró Jasper. -¿A caso no me conoces?Yo si conocía a la hermosa chica con la que me casé y con la que quiero vivir toda la eternidad,sé que no me tenía miedo,que se centraba en lo importante,que me quería...

-Lo sé pero,es que...no sé,esto me dejó muy mal,no puedo soportar que te acerques a mi en tono cariñoso,porque pienso que me harás algo

-Deberías descansar un poco -dijo Jasper. -Luego hablaremos

Jasper me cogió en brazos e hizo que me tumbara en la cama.Y rozó sus labios con los mí í un escalofrío.

**Visión de Alice**

_-Adiós,Alice -dijo Jasper. -Yo tengo paciencia,y te sigo queriendo,pero...yo también tengo mis necesidades,me gusta oír un:Te gusta que me mimes y me gusta tú ahora no puedes hacer nada de tuve la...esperanza de que algún día lo estuve a tu lado siempre pero eso no sirvió._

_-Jasper,no te vayas,puedo cambiar_

_-No te quiero obligar a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad,no,no é buscar a alguien que en realidad quiera estar conmigo._

_-Adiós,Alice -Jasper se despidió cogiendo sus maletas._

_-¡NO! -grité.Rosalie me cogió por los brazos y me echó para atrás._

_-Si de verdad te quiere volverá... -susurró Rose._

_Empecé a llorar._

_Esto es como cuando me dejó esos seis meses y vino Alejandro.Sólo que ahora él está con María._

_-No... debí de haber dejado a Jasper que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiera_

_-Eso no lo pienses ni en broma,si yo dejara a Emmett hacer conmigo la mitad de las cosas que tiene pensado...bueno,no lo quiero ni pensar._

**Fin de la visión de Alice**

**Alejandro's POV**

Yo sabía que María me estaba ocultando algo má bueno,no puedo forzarla a que haga algo que no quiera.

-Tengo...tengo suerte de haberte encontrado -le dije a María. -No sé exactamente lo que te llamó la atención de soy nada ya te dije antes,tú eres guapísima y tienes buen un cuerpo,no sé si te siento mal por lo que te hicieron.

-No hables así,tú eres muy especial y el que tiene buen cuerpo eres tú,¿no te diste cuenta cómo te miraba cuando te cambiaste para ir a la piscina? -dijo María. -Y no te tienes que sentir mal por lo que me hizo estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así,¿ves? -dijo Alice levantándose una parte de la falda donde tenía un golpe en el muslo encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea porqué sigue así,eso sí,Zayn lo hizo con muchas ganas -dijo,triste.

-Nadie se acostumbra a que le peguen y le traten mal,nadie se merece eso -le abracé.

Tenía suerte de que María no estuviera tan estoy seguro de que Jasper sufrirá por Alice.

No me cae muy bien Jasper,pero...

-¿De dónde decías que era Zayn? -le pregunté a María.

-Eh...de Canadá,pero cuando vivíamos juntos estábamos en Oklahoma


	52. Ojalá

**Ale nuevo capítulo.**

**Alice's POV**

No,esa visión no debe ocurrir...

-Tengo que ir a por las maletas,adiós Alice -se despidió Jasper.

-NO -grité.Esto se estaba tornando a la visión. -Quédate conmigo,por favor

-¿Estás segura?

-S-si... -dije con voz temblorosa.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado y notó mi miedo.

-¿Va todo bien,Al? -me preguntó Jasper,preocupado.

-Si -mentí.No le iba a dar ideas para visión le ayudaría.

Jasper se echó y cerró los ó uno de sus brazos por detrás de mis hombros.

-Tranquila -susurró Jasper.- Recuerda que yo nunca te haría daño

Me giré un poco e intenté besar a muy bueno conmigo en estos momentos.

Él pasó su otro brazo y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Todo saldrá bien -murmuró. -Todo saldrá bien...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Jasper.

**María's POV**

-Es muy probable que Zayn esté en Oklahoma con sus "amigos" -dijo Alex cogiendo su móvil y marcando unos números.

-¿Jasper?Si,soy Alejandro,oye,creo que ya sé donde esta ese Zayn. Tenemos que ir a está tan lejos como ,quedamos en el claro del bosque,yo aún tengo que volver de ós.

-¿Qué harás? -dije asustada.

-Darle a ese tipo lo que se merece,una buena paliza de mi parte ...como he pensado que su chica sufrió daños pues que se una también.

-Alex...ese tipo es muy bruto,¿te olvidas de cómo me trató?

-¿Te olvidas de que casi mato a Jasper? -sonrió Alejandro.

-Pero estabas enfadado...

-No siempre soy bruto cuando estoy enfadado -me aclaró Alex. -Y no siempre estoy enfadado cuando estoy callado -me guiñó un ojo.

**Emmett's POV**

Tengo...tengo un regalo que a Rose le va a seguro que me felicitará por esto.Y a ver de qué forma se le ocurre.

Llevaba media hora contemplando el nuevo coche que le regalaré a Rose: un Ferrari.

...

...

Rose es muy delicada,¿sería buena idea este coche?¡Pero de qué hablo...!A Rosalie no le puede pasar nada,sencillamente porque es inmortal.

Sentí pasos acercarse al í rápidamente una tela gigante y lo tapé.Puse encima un cartel que decía:

**Cosa súperpeligrosa y súpercompleja.**

**Si no quieres acabar herido psicológicamente por éjate.**

**-Emmett**

Rosalie apareció por la puerta del garaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó.

-Eh...nada -dije escondiendo,inútilmente el coche.

-¿Qué hay ahí? -se acercó.

Para distraerla,rápidamente me lancé a tomé por la cintura y la pegué contra la di uno de nuestros besos especiales.¿Serviría?

-Vaya... -dijo Rosalie.

Yo saqué a Rose disimuladamente del garaje de la mano,mientras ella seguía pensando en el beso.

Me quedé mirándola.

Me hubiera gustado haber conocido a Rose cuando era humana.

Me hubiera gustado dormir a su lado cada romá dormidos abrazados después de hacer el hubiera gustado que se despertara a mi lado y yo darle los buenos días con un mi vida entera con ella.

Son cosas que me hubiera gustado disfrutar con Rose pero que no han podido ser.

Le prometí que mientras estuviera conmigo,yo la amaría,la protegería,cuando nos casáramos,aunque fueran cuarenta mil veces sería mágico.

Romper muchas cabañas en nuestra luna de miel...

**Jasper's POV**

Resulta que Alejandro y yo íbamos a ir a Oklahoma a "visitar" a Zayn y darle su merecido.

Le había hecho algo a Rose,cosa que recordará toda su á pudiera borrar ese recuerdo de su á eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Pese a ser inmortal,Alice era delicada,tanto física como psicológicamente y se supone que yo tendría que no puedo.

No soy capaz de tengo la capacidad.

No soy como Emmett...

Un personas que pueden olvidar cierta parte de su vida con sólo un golpe en el lugar indicado.

Pero YO no podría hacerle esto a decir,no sé donde exactamente...Edward.

Si le borrara esa parte de la memoria,todo sería más fá temería cuando la bese.Y ya me estoy hartando de que me deje sin nada.


End file.
